


Frigid Fidelity

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Anxiety Attacks, Avalanches, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canada, Dogsledding, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Humor, Kurama is a doggo, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racing, Survival Horror, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Violence, Weirdness, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Yukon Quest;'the most difficult dog sled race in the world.'Notorious musher Sasuke Uchiha enters the annual Yukon Quest, arrogant and overly-confident in his abilities as per usual. However, no amount of experience can prepare anyone for the ruthless forces of Mother Nature. When the deadliest blizzard since 88' abruptly strikes, the race is terminated. Except— one team is still missing.Thus brings Naruto Uzumaki, region's best tracker and rescuer who is determined to find the lost musher, no matter how much of a dickhead he had been.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mush·er  
>  noun: musher; plural noun: mushers  
> the driver of a dogsled._

  
"I can't review this paperwork with you breathing down my neck, Naruto."  
  
Almost instantly, a sheepish smile appeared on the blond's face. "Sorry 'Ruka." He answered innocently, taking a couple steps away from the dark oak-wood desk the other man was working at. Iruka merely gave him a huffed breath in response, going right back to concentrating on his papers. Naruto paced around the small office, restless as ever. His already high energy levels had skyrocketed even further within the past week, inevitably excited for the upcoming Yukon Quest.  
  
This would be Naruto's third year in a row attending the Yukon race as a rescuer, fifth year total in the field. He started his career out assisting the Alaskan Iditarod, but soon moved to Whitehorse, Canada where he began working with the Yukon crew. Perhaps it was because the Yukon Quest was significantly more dangerous, and Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit of a daredevil.   
  
Nevertheless, at the young age of twenty four, Naruto was quite pleased at himself for his current success. He briefly considered becoming a competitive musher like his father, but eventually opted for rescue operations instead, like his mother had done. Minato had been an extraordinary musher, his speed unrivaled. The current record for the fastest time of the Yukon Quest completed was still in his fathers name to this very day.  
  
Kushina was equally as famous, having rescued approximately 58 humans and 133 dogs in her line of work. Those numbers likely would've doubled—or tripled—if she was still alive. Naruto was only two years old when a fatal disaster ended the lives of not only his parents, but a handful of other people and their dogs as well. Minato, Kushina, and a few other teams of mushers had been returning from transporting goods when the Coghlan Lake—which was around 60 miles north of Whitehorse—began to crack as they were passing.  
  
They had all drowned in the icy depths of the lake, despite the rescue attempts. Many called it a freak accident, since Coghlan never had any problems freezing over in the past. Some blamed global warming, others say it was a curse. Whatever it was, Naruto had since developed an unnatural fear of water, especially when it was a larger source and frozen over. He labeled himself as a mild aquaphobic, the _mild_ part there because Naruto had absolutely no problems with taking baths, showers, or getting into hot tubs.   
  
It was simply wild sources of water, such as rivers, waterfalls, large ponds, and such. Of course, his so-called aquaphobia was eventually diagnosed as PTSD, which Naruto merely shrugged off. He never burst into fucking tears or ducked on the ground and began Army crawling in a frenzy if a droplet of water landed on his skin. That still didn't stop Granny Tsunade from forcing him to go to her check-ups, which included these weird _talks_ that Naruto was sure classified as a piss-poor attempt at a therapeutic session.  
  
Tsunade was the _last_ person he'd want to go to therapy sessions with. The partial-Nurse partial-Veterinarian had a nasty temper and a questionable liking for alcohol and gambling. Naruto would never say that to her face, though. She could pack quite the punch, as he learned from his godfather Jiraiya. The old pervert had cared for him after his parents passing, and he seemed to have a thing with Granny Tsunade, so naturally, the two were in his life from the start.  
  
It wasn't all too bad. They were like constantly-bickering adoptive grandparents, and Naruto loved them both dearly despite the fact that they got unbearably annoying at times. Iruka was another father-figure in Naruto's life—who happened to be much less annoying than Jiraiya and Tsunade. Iruka taught the basics of mushing and dog-handling from Kindergarten to 3rd grade at a small school on the East side of Whitehorse. He also worked part-time management for the Yukon, which consisted of organizing paperwork, registering mushers, their dog-sled teams, and more.  
  
Naruto didn't know _how_ the man could handle so much paperwork in his life. From grading children's tests and quizzes, to reports, to _this,_ he wouldn't be surprised if poor Iruka developed arthritis in his fingers within the next couple of years. The very same man then turned, chocolate brown eyes narrowed in irritation. Naruto realized he was hovering over the schoolteacher's back once _again,_  so he offered up a wide grin much like he'd done the countless times he got in trouble during school.  
  
"Naruto—" Iruka began while rubbing the bridge of his nose, tan fingers pressed against the horizontal scar that went across his face. He always wondered how Iruka got a scar like that.  
  
"I'm _bored._ " He eventually gave in, falling dramatically on the desk.  
  
"Careful! You'll wrinkle my papers!" The other man exclaimed, his voice raising a pitch in concern as he made a frantic hand gesture towards the scattered pages.  
  
"Wont you take a break, 'Ruka? Pretty please?" Naruto begged, making his eyes enormous while sticking out his bottom lip. He was rewarded by a crumpled up page hitting him on the forehead.  
  
"No." Iruka said, crossing his arms.  
  
Suddenly a large, pale hand was placed on one of Iruka's stiff shoulders. A familiar messy head of silver hair came into view as Kakashi leaned down, face adjacent from Iruka's.  
  
"Maa, Iruka. You look like you could use some stress-relief anyways." Kakashi chirped, his tone perfectly happy despite the clear innuendo in that sentence. Kakashi was known for his open pervertedness, and for some reason nobody seemed to have a problem with it. Naruto would never understand, the man was just as bad as Jiraiya, perhaps even _worse._ Kakashi began training him after he graduated Iruka's basic class, much to Iruka's displease.  
  
The silver haired man was known for his.. _different_ training tactics. Naruto learned quickly—he had to, otherwise he surely would've died by all of the messed-up shit Kakashi had him doing out in the field. Of course, without the other man and his intense training, he wouldn't be half as good as he was today. Kakashi was an expert at a young age and had been mentored by Naruto's father, Minato. He was also known for using a team of mostly  _wolves_ instead of dogs, and despite only having one good eye—Kakashi was still one of the best mushers in Canada.  
  
The schoolteacher jumped slightly at the contact, his deep tan features darkening with a blush. He whirled around towards Kakashi, head jerking back once noting the proximity of the taller man. Naruto fought off a laugh, Iruka always got so jittery around Kakashi, it was freakin' hilarious. He kept a straight face though. If Iruka knew he was laughing at him, there'd be hell to pay. Angry Iruka was worse than angry Granny Tsunade.  
  
"I don't have time for _stress-reliefs,_ Kakashi. Unless _you'd_ like to handle all this paperwork while I take a hot bath?" Iruka countered, dark brows knitted in a frown.  
  
Kakashi's single grey eye drifted towards the scattered pages Naruto was laying on top of before returning to Iruka's face. "Pass." He said casually, removing his hand from the schoolteacher's shoulder while standing up straight. Well— somewhat straight. Kakashi never seemed to stand to his full height, he was always leaning against something or slouched a few inches down nonchalantly.  
  
"Let me know about that hot bath, though." The silver haired man added, giving Iruka his signature eye-curved smile thing before he patted Naruto on top of his head, leaving the office with a halfhearted goodbye wave.  
  
At Iruka's deepening blush, Naruto snickered silently, earning a pen thrown at his face instead of crumpled paper. He quickly scrambled off the desk, grabbing the pen and holding it in the air while pointing at Iruka accusingly.  
  
"That could've hit my eye! I could've went _blind!_ Or gotten ink poisoning!"   
  
"Idiot. There's not enough ink in pens for you to be poisoned."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth, swirling around to face the new voice behind him. There an unknown man stood, black coat littered with a few fresh snowflakes, indicating he had just arrived. Weird. Naruto didn't even hear the office door open, the guy must've been a ninja or something. The unknown man pulled down his hood, revealing long-ish inky black hair that framed his pale face, though it spiked up in the back. Stupid.  
  
His perfectly arched eyebrows were creased in a frown, impossibly dark eyes squinting directly at him. Naruto found himself staring at the guy's face which was flushed slightly from the cold outside. Honestly, he was hot. But that didn't matter because he just insulted him. Yet, Naruto seemed to be stuck in the position with his mouth open, pen in one hand and pointed towards the guy's chest.  
  
The guy just rolled his eyes, sidestepping Naruto while walking up to Iruka's desk. "Uchiha, checking in."  
  
Iruka nodded, then looked down at his desk with widened eyes. The schoolteacher then began frantically sorting the papers—the papers that Naruto had messed up while laying on the desk. Oops. He clamped his mouth shut, stomping over the side of the desk to stand next to Iruka.  
  
"I'm not an idiot." Naruto growled.  
  
The other man who's last name had been Uchiha only blinked at him, face stoic as ever. Naruto was about to fume with anger until it clicked. Uchiha. There was a man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha who had been quickly rising to the top of the dogsledding sport, rumors spreading that he was the new champion of the year everyone needed to watch out for. He was also nominated one of the youngest to race the Yukon alongside Naruto's best friend, Kiba, who was a natural at working with the dogs.  
  
"Ah— here we are!" Iruka said, looking mildly embarrassed he took well over two minutes to find the correct paperwork. "Hmm. Sasuke, you're a bit early. Aside from a few resident mushers, most wait until next week to arrive."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke merely replied. _This_ guy was the champion? What a jerk.  
  
"And how many dogs are you entering for your team?"   
  
"Ten."  
  
"Alright." Iruka scribbled a few things down before turning the page and pushing a pen towards Sasuke. "Print there. Check mark here, here and here. Date and sign there and there, then you can go check into your temporary living arrangements."  
  
Sasuke nodded, slipping off his gloves and stuffing them into his pockets. Naruto couldn't help his gaze from zeroing in on the mans hands. They were pale, like the rest of him. Long and thin fingers that exuded elegance, neat and even fingernails without the slightest ounce of dirt underneath them. Naruto had never once considered someone's _hands_  to be attractive, but here he was, staring at Sasuke's hands. And his handwriting— oh, it was girly. Very girly. All neat and pretty and stuff. Hmmm. Definitely gay.  
  
"Do you _mind?"_ Naruto's eyes widened once shifting his gaze from the papers over towards that pale face which was currently twisted in a scowl. He realized he was leaning forwards again, snooping on Sasuke's paper clear as day. Bad habit.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Uchiha. Naruto here seems to have a problem with hovering around people." Iruka growled, grabbing his sweatshirt and yanking him back into his own personal space.  
  
He yelped when the collar of his sweater temporarily choked him, snatching the fabric and moving it away from his neck with a gasp. Death by sweater. That would've been disappointing. Now Sasuke was looking at him again, face blank. He seemed to have not yet obtained the simple ability of making facial expressions. How sad. Sasuke almost looked bored, but it was a different kinda bored than Kakashi's normal bored face. It was the kinda bored where he just seemed to hate anything and everything around him.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke drawled, pushing the pen and paper back over to Iruka.  
  
Now Naruto was beginning to get annoyed. The guy hardly said anything besides call him an idiot.  
  
"In fact," Iruka added, gesturing towards Naruto. "Instead of messing up my papers, why don't you show Mr. Uchiha the way to our housing cabins and get him settled in? Afterwards you two can visit the medical center, since Sasuke needs his final health checkup and if I'm not mistaken, one of Kurama's paw pads is cracked, so you're heading there anyways Naruto."  
  
"What? Why are you making me escort this bastard?" Naruto complained, crossing his arms.  
  
"I don't need escorting." Sasuke crinkled his nose, slipping his gloves back on his fingers as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Bicker anywhere else besides here, I need to concentrate, so out. That includes you too, Naruto. And I better not find out that any registered musher is lost or unprepared for anything, because _you_ volunteered to help out and be a guide for our new competitors this year."  
  
With that, Iruka snatched up his pen and began sorting through the papers. His voice had hardened in that way which indicated the next time he opened his mouth—he would be yelling. Naruto did not want to encounter an angry Iruka anytime soon, so he merely grabbed his coat while mumbling under his breath, zipping it up swiftly. Apparently, Sasuke had enough common sense to know Iruka was not pretty when angry, as he flipped on his hood and turned curtly towards the door.  
  
Naruto followed after the other man, waiting until the door was closed before sighing loudly. His breath appeared as a cloud in front of his face before disappearing back into the crisp air. He turned towards Sasuke to tell him to follow, but the other man was already walking away. In the wrong direction, Naruto might add.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto called. "Housing is not that way, bastard."  
  
Sasuke stopped in his tracks, shoulders visibly stiff. Naruto would bet a million bucks that he was making some sort of funny face. The other man then turned on his heel, beginning to walk back towards him. Naruto got a personal look at the maps that were handed out to the mushers, they made absolutely no sense to anyone new to the area. Honestly, they probably hadn't been updated in the last ten years, new buildings were everywhere. Sasuke would surely get lost at least twenty times before finding the correct location.  
  
"Are you going to let me help you or are you going to walk around like a beheaded chicken for the next three hours?" Naruto asked when Sasuke stopped near him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sorry, I don't speak dickhead. Try responding in English."  
  
This earned him a glare from the paler man. To anyone else it might've been slightly unsettling, but Naruto simply found it stupid. "Tsk. Are you going to blab all afternoon or show me the way?"  
  
"I don't know." Naruto said while crossing his arms. "The first option is sounding a whole lot better than being stuck with you."  
  
"Whatever. I'll be sure to let Mr. Umino know that my guide was of no use." Sasuke said, beginning to walk away once again.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he pictured a furious Iruka throwing rulers and staplers at his head at rapid speed. He quickly jogged after the other man to catch up, boots crunching on the snowy ground. For the first time, there was a change in Sasuke's stoic face. His mouth twisted up into a small smirk, probably from having gotten Naruto to give in to the Iruka threat. But Naruto wasn't gonna let that bastard win so easily.  
  
"Ya'know, we're still going the wrong way." Naruto said all-too casually after they had walked well over a hundred meters.  
  
Sasuke's smirk immediately vanished.  
  
Oh this might be fun after all.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ushanka  
>  noun: ushanka; plural: ushankas  
> traditional Russian fur cap with earflaps._  
>  
> 
> Hey! I'm happy to see people so interested in the story already. This might be a slow-ish burn, but not too terrible. Thoughts/questions/comments are always welcomed, enjoy!

  
As everyone knew, Naruto was the _furthest_ thing from a quiet or reserved person. There was even a time when his well-being was constantly questioned by his friends due to his lack of speech when he had unfortunately caught strep throat. It was a dreadful two weeks to say the least. Naruto had barely managed with eccentric facial expressions and hysterical hand gestures—not to mention drinking a painful amount of disgusting medicine and honey-sweetened tea.  
  
He was a naturally enthusiastic and joyous person, so, engaging in conversation and activities with other people happened automatically. This meant Naruto was able to make new friends quite easily, and he was rather grateful for those traits because at times even he would feel somewhat lonely. Although, for the first time his friendliness became completely _useless_ with this Sasuke Uchiha fellow. Naruto had met plenty of antisocial or grumpy people before, but Sasuke was something else _entirely._  
  
Once they  _finally_ began travelling in the right direction, Naruto attempted to start up some chit-chat to pass the time. However, every time he opened his mouth, he seemed to be talking to nothing but thin air because Sasuke here couldn't even provide him with a simple response. Apparently, three words or under classified as an adequate sentence to the bastard.  
  
"So where ya from?" Naruto tried casually, shoving his glove-less hands in his pockets after his fingers started to go numb. Kurama already chewed through his nicest pair he recently bought a few days ago dammit.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke's signature glare. If the saying looks could kill somehow magically came true, Naruto would be a frosty corpse in a snowbank right about now.  
  
"I'm surprised you're walking so well." He added after a pause, noting the other mans confused squint. "With that giant stick shoved _so_ far up your ass, I'd imagine basic movements becoming difficult."  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, his voice dripping with irritation.  
  
"Whoa!" Naruto stopped in his tracks for a moment, blinking exaggeratedly. "Five words, I'm impressed!"  
  
This time, Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a noise similar to a scoff, causing Naruto to grin widely. The expression instantly fell from his face however as his foot slid on a hidden patch of ice. Fucking lazy city maintenance, who the hell forgot to put salt down on the _sidewalks?_ Slipping without the slightest smidgen of grace or dignity, Naruto's leg flung out from underneath his body, arms flailing wildly as he quickly grabbed onto whatever was closest in reach to keep from falling—which happened to be Sasuke's arm.  
  
Naruto's fingers curled around the other man's coat, yanking the fabric and forcing Sasuke's upper body to wrench towards him. "Idiot, watch where you—" Sasuke didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence as the abrupt tug made him take a large and awkward sideways step, losing his footing on the same patch of ice Naruto had just slipped on. Both men tumbled to the snowy ground loudly; Naruto with a yelp and Sasuke with a growl.  
  
Somewhere in the midst of falling Naruto wrapped his arms completely around the other man's torso, which had inevitably made him land on top of Sasuke. If his head wasn't pounding right now, he might've actually laughed at that. Naruto realized their foreheads must've bashed at the end of their fall, because his eyes were blurry for a few seconds and his brain felt like it was going to spill out of his ears.  
  
When he was able to focus again, his eyes drifted down to the pale face just inches beneath his own. Sasuke's features were scrunched up somewhere in-between a scowl and a grimace of pain. His eyelids fluttered shut as he groaned, bringing a gloved hand to his forehead. Naruto froze once the noise breached his eardrums. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound—even if Sasuke hadn't intended for it to sound sexual, it still did.  
  
Up so close, Naruto was able to take in the other mans features at a new level. It was evident Sasuke had some Asian descent in his background. Milky white skin that was impossibly clear, not the faintest sign of pimples or any other blemishes. Slightly slanted eyes encompassed with full, dark lashes and groomed brows. A thin nose, rosy pink lips that looked _far_ too appealing at the moment. The pasty contrast of Sasuke's skin made his hair and eyes stand out quite nicely— _oh, s_ peaking of eyes, they were open now.  
  
And glaring.  
  
"You moron—" Sasuke began, his voice sounding a bit strained. Probably because Naruto had just fell on him. Yeah, sounded right. He realized he was probably making it more difficult for Sasuke to breathe, but Naruto was content with laying there and examining the other man up close for a little while longer. Admittingly, Sasuke was very attractive, it was a damn shame all those good looks had to go to waste on that dickhead of a person. Sasuke also felt kinda chubby—but of course that was probably because he was layered with a large coat and other under garments to protect from the cold.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall." Naruto cheesed happily. Sasuke's chub—or clothing—provided a nice cushion from the pavement.  
  
"Get _off_ of me." Sasuke snarled.  
  
Before Naruto could even open his mouth to reply, he found himself being tossed to the side, landing on his back roughly with a squawk of alarm. Now by no means was Naruto _small._ At six-foot two and a hundred and sixty-something pounds, he was startled Sasuke was able to throw him off like that. He immediately took back his previous assumption of the other man being out of shape.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Naruto frowned, carefully getting to his feet.  
  
"I wouldn't have had to if a certain dumbass didn't drag me to the ground." Sasuke said, sitting up with a small wince that would've gone unnoticed by most people.  
  
His anger for the other man soon dissolved once Naruto realized just _how_ serious this situation could've been. If one of the competing mushers was injured before the race, they were done for. And Naruto would be too, since _he_ was the dedicated guide this year, therefore the safety of all the mushers was just as important as relaying information and getting them familiar with the general area.  
  
"I'm sorry." Naruto said while stepping forwards, standing before Sasuke who was still sitting on his ass. The scowl the other man aimed at him shifted into something that could be described as confusion. Naruto held out his hand in offering, and onyx eyes drifted to the bare appendage like it was some foreign object. Naruto scoffed.  
  
"Are you going to take it or not? I said I was sorry for making you fall."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke muttered, reluctantly accepting the extended hand.  
  
Naruto helped pull the other man to his feet, cautious of the slippery ground. Sasuke let go of his hand the moment he was upright, dusting snow off of his coat. That prissy bastard. Not even so much as a thank you. Of _all_ people, Sasuke  _had_ to be the first non-residential musher to arrive early. Just his luck.  
  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned despite his thoughts. If Sasuke threw his back out or sprained something, he was going to be in a world of trouble.  
  
"I'm fine." The other bit out, brows scrunched up in a frown. "Next time don't use me to break your fall."  
  
"There wont _be_ a next time." Naruto stuck out his tongue, mimicking Sasuke's voice.  
  
_. . ._  
  
Oh there had been plenty of _'next times.'_ In fact, Naruto fell at least seven more times before they reached their destination. Granted, he was wearing an old pair of boots, so the traction on the freshly-snowed ground wasn't as good as it could've been. Still, it was the _stupidest_  places where Naruto found himself slipping. Like at the very end of a crosswalk, or on a well-worn trail that didn't have the slightest trace of ice.  
  
The Gods were against him today. After the first two times, Naruto _swore_ there was a glimmer of amusement flashing in those dark eyes whenever Sasuke looked at him. Around the fifth time, Sasuke even dare smirk at his mishaps. And he didn't even offer to help him up. How was that bastard not falling himself? He was walking _exactly_ where Naruto was walking too. It was a miracle his body managed to stay completely in tact, save for maybe a few bruises.  
  
"We're here." Naruto breathed in relief, eager to warm his hands. A cup of hot chocolate sounded great too.  
  
Konoha Lodge, dedicated temporary living arrangements for the mushers who participated in the annual Yukon Quest. Non-racers were allowed to stay as well, but it was quite expensive. Aside from food, the Yukon mushers got to stay at the Lodge for free during their time, the housing expense added into the initial cost of entering the race. Though pricey, Konoha Lodge was absolutely magnificent, having the quality of at least a three-star hotel.  
  
Naruto led Sasuke up the cobblestone pathway that ascended into a small flight of stairs going to the entrance of the four story building. The exterior design consisted of different types of wood along with colored cobblestone near the base, all framed with large windows and pillars that gave the building quite the appearance. It was the perfect mixture of both modern and wild.  
  
The lobby was bright with chandeliers dangling from high above, adding to the gorgeous designed interior. A little fountain was found in the middle of the room, the bottom littered with 'lucky pennies' that were likely thrown in by previous competitors praying for a good race. A large fireplace was located on the far right, surrounded with designer stone, couches curved neatly around invitingly. Each carved table table featured a lamp with a dark glossed wooden statue of an animal, adding to the wilderness feel of the place.  
  
Near the front desk, many photographs of previous mushers and their sleigh teams hung on the wall—a little reminder of why the hotel was so popular. Naruto had been to Konoha Lodge countless times, yet whenever he laid his eyes on a particular photo, he couldn't help but grin proudly. Directly in the middle and a few spaces above the neat rows of pictures was a featured photograph of Minato, framed with spruce wood.  
  
His father was grinning in the photo—almost sheepishly—like he wasn't expecting to have his picture taken. Apparently, it was captured moments after Minato stole the record for the Yukon Quests' fastest recorded time. Lengthy golden strands poked out wildly from underneath Minato's white and red ushanka, the tips visibly frozen in the photo, looking slightly goofy but adorable at the same time.  
  
Naruto's heart wrenched as he recalled that very same hat sitting back at his home in his bedroom. It was really the only thing he had left of his father. He remembered Minato letting him wear that hat the day he and Kushina left—and never returned. It had been far too big for his head back then, but now it fit perfectly. Naruto treasured the item dearly, and he _always_ wore it when conducting rescue operations.  
  
He stepped closer, tilting his head up to peer at the little circular plate attached underneath Minato's picture. It had small cursive golden letters carved into the dark-wooden surface.

 

_In loving memory of Minato Namikaze, listed #1 on the Musher's Hall of Fame for setting the World record fastest completion times of both the Yukon Quest and the Iditarod, giving him his renowned nickname the 'Yellow Flash.'_

  
A sad smile stretched Naruto's lips, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing deeply. When he opened them again and turned, he was surprised to see onyx orbs staring directly at him. Silent. Unblinking. Inquisitive. He could almost _physically_ feel the weight of Sasuke's intense gaze. It was a little creepy. Okay—a lot creepy. Ignoring the raised hairs on the back of his neck, Naruto offered up a grin and gestured towards the front desk.  
  
"Shall we?" He said rhetorically, stepping further inside the lodge while unzipping his coat. Naruto curled and uncurled his fingers repeatedly, finally getting some circulation back into the numb limbs.  
  
"Ah Naruto, a pleasure seeing you again." A familiar sardonic voice cooed.  
  
Standing behind the desk working as one of the receptionist's was Sai. Naruto found the guy just plain _weird,_ he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was that _smile_ that seemed _too_ normal to _be_ normal. Like plastic. As if he were a doll, or a puppet. Sure, Sai was great at drawing and contributed to a large amount of the paintings located in the hotel rooms, but that didn't dismiss the fact that he was odd. And kind of perverted too.  
  
Naruto hadn't exactly _clicked_ with Sai when they first met. The guy had an unusual obsession with what was beneath his belt, and many times he found Sai shamelessly trying to catch a glimpse of his.. _goodies._ Though, it was inevitable he interacted with Sai on occasion, after all they were in the same group of friends. Naruto just made sure to sit as far away from the man as possible during those times.  
  
"Hey Sai." He greeted, leaning against the desk. "I'm checkin' one in today."  
  
"Already?" Sai asked, glancing back at the calendar to confirm the date.  
  
"Yeah, I know. The snooty bastard just _had_ to be first."  
  
"Early bird gets the worm." Sai said lamely, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He turned, about to call Sasuke over, only to see the other man already standing adjacent to him. Naruto shot up with wide eyes, looking back over at the spot Sasuke was just standing at before gawking at him. "What the hell? When did you get here?" He definitely had superpowers.

"Hn. Moron." Sasuke merely said, focusing his attention on Sai. "Uchiha, checking in."  
  
"ID and registration number please." Sai smiled. Naruto couldn't help but notice they looked a tad related. Not so much as brothers, but perhaps.. cousins. Yeah, he'd believe it.  
  
Sasuke yanked out his wallet from inside his coat, license sliding across the wooden surface followed by a little piece of paper which was presumably the registration number. Sai took both items, humming while his fingers typed on a computer behind the desk. A few moments later he handed the items back to Sasuke, walking away briefly and returning with a key dangling by a bright green tag on a loop.  
  
"You're all set. Your room number is 214, located on the second floor to your left. You got one of the nicer views might I add. Your luggage should be transported here around nine o' clock. Information on dining and other services can be found in your room in the pamphlets provided. If there's any issues, dial six on the phone, it'll automatically connect you to this reception desk. Enjoy your stay."  
  
"Awesome! Let's check it out!" Naruto said, snatching the keys from Sai as Sasuke was raising his arm. He skipped happily across the lobby towards the stairs, chucking when he heard angry muttering not too far behind him.  
  
When he made it to the second floor, room 214, Naruto shoved the key in the lock hole, eagerly opening the door. Naruto had seen his fair share of Konoha Lodge's rooms, but it was still like walking into the place for the first time. The lighting was pleasant, not too bright and not too dark. The polished wooden design was encompassed by beige's, light brown and cream colors, giving the room a warm and relaxing feel.  
  
The large glass pane windows towards the back provided an absolutely beautiful view of the a nearby forest sloped by the elevation of a small mountain. A 54 inch flat screen hung on the wall, below it a fuzzy cream rug and a dark bookshelf that looked hand-carved, designs engraved in it's surface. Naruto shrugged off his coat, having already kicked off his boots, he jumped on top of the king sized canopy bed, grinning widely once noting how comfy it was.  
  
"Get off my bed." Sasuke glared at him from the doorway.  
  
"Oh stop being so prissy. If it weren't for me, you'd be walking in circles freezing your ass off." Naruto harrumphed.  
  
"You left the keys in the door, moron." The other man stated, holding up the item with one finger. "If we were anywhere else, that could've been a serious hazard."  
  
"Pffft. Don't get your panties in a twist, hardly any crime happens here. It's too cold to go around stealing shit, people would rather snuggle up. Like so." He said, leaning back on the bed and pulling the soft comforter over his body.  
  
Sasuke's eye twitched. "Stop doing that."  
  
"Make me." Naruto grinned once seeing the fury in the other man's onyx gaze. Oh how it was fun to mess with him.  
  
"Mind you, I paid for this room. Therefore, I can report you for trespassing."  
  
"Trespassing? I'm your _guide!"_  
  
"And you've guided me. Now get out."  
  
"You realize we're not done here. Iruka's forcing me to take you to your medical examination. Now that you know where the hotel is, we gotta make a couple more stops before I can officially leave you for the day."  
  
"I know that. It's only eleven fifteen, not even the afternoon. We'll go later. So, for now, _leave."_  
  
Naruto's eyebrows creased into a glare as he squinted at the man standing in the doorway. His evil eye probably wasn't anywhere close as frightening as Sasuke's, but it was worth a shot. Of course, he probably looked dumb staring Sasuke down while sprawled out comfortably in his bed. Speaking truthfully, Naruto didn't want to leave. Why that was, he didn't know, but he made it pretty clear by refusing to move an inch.  
  
And so the stare-down began.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed to the point where they almost closed. _Who_ did this idiot think he _was?_ An overwhelming feeling of disbelief mixed with aggravation flowed through him like a tidalwave. He had _never_ met anyone so.. so.. what should he even call him? A hyperactive psychopath? Yeah. That sounded accurate. Naruto—if he recalled that name correctly—had evoked powerful surges of emotions out of Sasuke, even if he just met the moron about an hour ago.  
  
Granted, most of those emotions consisted of pure rage, annoyance, and irritation, but there were a couple other ones that surprised the Uchiha. Like the odd feeling of _understanding_ he picked up when Naruto was staring at the Yellow Flashes memorial picture downstairs. He didn't think the idiot had hit in him to appear so _solemn,_ but then again, the other man surprised Sasuke on more than one occasion already. From the moment Naruto turned around to face him for the first time back in that little receptionists office, his heart palpitated in his chest.  
  
Sasuke didn't know _what_ he was expecting when he heard some moron yelling about a pen, but a Calvin Klein beach model certainly wasn't on the list. He couldn't remember what was more startling, that spiky mess of blond hair that turned out to be _natural,_ or those gigantic lapis lazuli eyes that rivaled the metamorphic gemstones' beautiful vibrancy. Those _had_ to be contacts. There was no fucking way someone's eyes could naturally be so.. _blue._ Said eyes were now staring at him from across the room. Unblinking. Stubborn. Challenging.  
  
His comforters which had been neatly put on display were now tangled in a heap of idiot. Sasuke still couldn't believe the guy had the nerve to steal _his_ keys, enter _his_ room, lay on _his_ bed, and then refuse to leave the room that _he_ paid for. He wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. Calling for services just seemed over the top, but he wasn't about to drag Naruto out of the room either, and arguing obviously didn't work.  
  
At his silence, he watched a triumphant smirk curve at the corner of the moron's mouth. "Glad we could compromise." The blond man said, unwrapping himself from the blankets while slowly standing up. In _completely_ different circumstances, Sasuke would've enjoyed watching the sight of Naruto moving around in his bed like so. However now was not the case.  
  
"Nobody compromised anything." Sasuke hissed, his fist clenching the key tag so hard his knuckles went whiter than what they already were.  
  
"We did. In the form of a staring contest that I won."  
  
He opened his mouth to reply to the idiotic statement, only to clamp his jaws back shut. Naruto had yanked his baggy orange sweater over his head, throwing the item on a nearby comfort chair. The other's black tee-shirt had involuntarily rolled up from the action, giving Sasuke the temporary view of a very muscular back, stretched over by an expanse of smooth caramel skin. He even swore there was a hint of a tattoo trailing up Naruto's left side, but the fabric of his shirt was then yanked back down, blocking his view.  
  
Sasuke thought the moron was slightly overweight, going off of how heavy Naruto had felt when he fell on him. He was dead wrong. All those horrid and baggy clothes played tricks to the eye. Muscle weighed more than fat, after all. Proven fact. Naruto then turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, unintentionally distending his biceps with the movement. Sasuke's gaze followed the few protruding veins that started from the back of a tan wrist and dragged all the way up the mans forearm.  
  
His heart was doing that weird stuttery thing again. Speeding up—then jumping—skipping a couple beats then repeating. That was not normal. Perhaps his last doctor failed to detect heart problems. It was the only logical explanation. How someone could be so damn childish and idiotic yet look like _that_ unnerved Sasuke. There was no denying his guide was sexy, it was just disappointing and aggravating such a fine masculine specimen was wasted by being a complete dumbass.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke drawled, causing the other man to groan in annoyance. He decided he liked that sound. Very much so.  
  
"What's your problem, man? I'm here to _help_ you."  
  
"You've done a great job doing that." He rolled his eyes. "First you drag me to the ground, now you've invaded my hotel."  
  
"I said I was sorry! And this isn't _invading_ , I'm just waiting here until you're ready to leave again."  
  
"You don't need to wait here, I'm not ten years old. I don't need you to babysit me and watch my every move." Sasuke growled, furiously unzipping his coat. It was a great coat for wearing outside. Outside _only._ He was beginning to cook while wearing it indoors. Unlike the blond, he neatly hung his coat up on the rack provided, dangling the hotel keys from a little hook next to the door.  
  
When he turned back to Naruto, the man gave him a once over, a golden eyebrow arched upwards. "Huh."  
  
"What?" Sasuke frowned, mimicking the other man by crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're skinnier than I imagined." The blond said casually.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were chubby at first. That coat is huge on you." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "But after you threw me off, that made me rethink."  
  
Sasuke sighed through his nose, choosing wisely not to reply to that. "Look. I told you, we'll finish up later. Right now I just want to unwind for a little while." He tried in the nicest tone possible.  
  
Those prominent blues suddenly sparkled with glee, causing his own eyes to briefly widen at the sheer volume of expression. "Great! The hot chocolate here is _amazing._ Oh, oh, oh, you _gotta_ see the art archives downstairs too—"  
  
"Alone." He added through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not happening." Naruto replied stubbornly.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"What is wrong with _you?"_  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Exactly. That's _exactly_ your problem. You don't do _anything."_ Naruto said, making hand gestures with each word for added exaggeration. "You're like  _impossible_ when it comes to social interactions. It's the same as those—" The blond stopped abruptly mid-sentence, his mouth partially open.  
  
Sasuke arched a dark brow when the other man stared at him. Just when he assumed whatever small mush of Naruto's brain finally stopped functioning, the other man took precisely four steps forwards, breaking the boundary of personal space in a matter of seconds. Sasuke couldn't back up—because there was a wall behind him. Not that he'd back up anyways, that could be seen as a sign of fear. Fear was weakness. Weakness was for cowards. He was no coward.  
  
Still. He couldn't stop his heart from doing that weird thing again though. Sasuke's throat went dry as he peered into narrowed oceans. If he wasn't careful, he might drown in those eyes if he stared too long. That was the second time in one day he was up-close-and-personal with that handsome face. Two times too many. The first time was bad enough, Naruto had been looking down at him with a weird expression that made Sasuke's blood boil—and not from anger.  
  
The other man was standing so close, Sasuke could smell his cologne. Or soap. Or shampoo. Whatever it was that smelled fucking fruity and strong. Citrus-y. Like a tangerine. Grapefruit? Clementine? No.. _oranges._ What the hell? What grown man smelled like oranges? Gay. Totally gay. Against his will, Sasuke's nostrils flared, breathing the intoxicating sweet scent deeper, the increased pace of his heart requiring more oxygen.  
  
"You're a robot, aren't you?" Naruto spoke up after what seemed like minutes.  
  
It took everything Sasuke had not to repeatedly bash his head against the nearest hard object. "No. Moron. I'm not a robot."  
  
"Are you sure?" The other man asked, tipping his head to the side. This caused a small section of spiky golden locks to flop sideways on top of the mans head.  
  
"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"  
  
Naruto chuckled at that—a scratchy, husky sound that seemed to vibrate through Sasuke's entire body due to the close proximity. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  
  
"Here's the deal." Naruto said, making no movement to back away. "You come to late lunch with me and my friends, and I'll be out of your hair until then."  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, finding it difficult to look anywhere but those magnificent blues which were _so_ damned close to his face.  
  
"I forgot to mention that a lot of my friends are residential mushers competing this year. You're the first one that doesn't live in Whitehorse to arrive, so you've got the opportunity to meet your competition way before the others do." Naruto's mouth upturned into another grin, this one more sly.  
  
"Hn." He muttered, contemplating silently. It _would_ be good to meet new racing opponents. Learn their skill and such. Plus, if he was going to be stuck with the blond idiot either way, might as well make use of the situation. Sasuke told himself it was for that reason only, and not because he rather enjoyed the sight of the other man. "Whatever."   
  
"Sweet!" Naruto chirped excitedly, finally backing up.  
  
Sasuke drew in his first normal breath in minutes, muscles instantly relaxing as the other man stepped away from his personal bubble. On the outside, he appeared like he always did, though internally, he was outraged. Most people couldn't cause much of a physical reaction from the Uchiha, so this bothered him. Sasuke needed to study this _Naruto_ guy further, find out why he was able to make him so.. _flustered._  
  
Naruto moved across the room, looking disgustingly pleased with himself. The other man slipped back on his bright orange sweatshirt and coat, followed by his old boots. Sasuke ignored the feeling of disappointment coiling at his nerves as wonderfully tanned skin was concealed by layers of clothing.  
  
"I'll be back here to pick you up at two-thirty." Naruto said as he walked out of the open door, only to back up a couple of steps to stick his head in the doorway for a final message. "And if I find out you left the hotel or are avoiding me—I'll do more than just fall on top of you." With that, the moron was gone.  
  
Sasuke waited precisely three minutes before snorting out loud, shutting his room door with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Naruto flung open the door to his house, slamming it back shut while shuttering just as a particularly chilly breeze swept by. The sudden gust of icy air blew in some snow, messily coating the floor of the entryway in a thin white layer which immediately began to melt. Naruto kept forgetting to buy a new mat to place at the front door, his previous one was so old and worn that the orange had turned into a dark brown color by the time he threw it in the dumpster.  
  
"I'm home, boy!" Naruto called out loud, kicking off his books in a nearby corner where a bunch of other pairs of shoes lay scattered.  
  
The faint sound of claws clicking against wooden flooring could be heard echoing down the hallway before the source of the noise eventually stopped at the top of the stairs. Kurama stood there a long moment before _finally_ placing one paw on the first step. Naruto chuckled, shaking his head while shrugging out of his coat as his dog began his journey down the dreaded 15 steps. Kurama was one of the fastest, strongest, and best rescue dogs around these parts, yet whenever he was in the house off-duty, the mutt moved like a 70 year old man with rheumatoid arthritis.  
  
At first Naruto had been considerably worried, but that fear had been quickly evaporated after a check-up with the vet. Kurama was perfectly healthy, he just _decided_ to be a lazy bum around the house. Naruto got down on one knee as his pet casually strolled up, yawning disinterestedly. Honestly, he was jealous of some people and their dogs. For instance; whenever visited Kiba's house, his friend was greeted by exited barks followed by a swarm of canines practically tackling him every time he walked through door.  
  
Kurama did no such thing. In fact— _oh,_ of course the mutt stopped to stretch first before he even got within range for a proper greeting. It's not like Naruto just crouched down to the floor with open arms, ready to give his dog a snuggle or anything. Sometimes he couldn't believe the amount of personality Kurama had. He knew the mutt was very intelligent, but there had been more than a few times where Naruto was _sure_ Kurama was judging him. There was no mistaking that _look_ in someone's eye.

Even if that someone happened to have a tail and walked on four legs.  
  
"Come here you old fart." Naruto reached forward, scratching behind the mutt's pointy ears. Kurama gingerly pressed into the touch, nuzzling his hand in the proudest way possible. He might've been a grumpy and lazy bum, but they still had a special connection. Kurama loved him and Naruto loved his dog. Man's best friend, after all. Naruto began playing with Kurama's ears in an almost fascinated way like he always did. They were weird ears. Rather large, kinda went to the side a little bit and the point at the ends were sharper than usual. Like a wolf's, or foxes.  
  
Naruto didn't know what Kurama was mixed with besides ginger Siberian Husky, but he liked to believe there was a little bit of demon in there. Only a spawn of Satan would be able to chew through a brand new pair of boots by the time it took Naruto to walk outside to the mailbox and back.  
  
Kurama made a snorty noise with his nostrils, and Naruto smiled down at the animal. "What? You expecting something?"  
  
His dog simply yawned again. Probably just woke up from a nap—Kurama _did_ nap quite a lot. Naruto rolled his eyes, though couldn't help the grin that made it's way to his lips. "Why do I even bother? You gotta treat me better." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chunk of deer-jerky. "I really don't think you deserve venison.." He trailed off, waving the piece of meat around in the air with one hand.  
  
As if the mutt snapped out of a trance, Kurama sat up straighter, fluffy tail curled around his back, wagging furiously while his eyes lit up with excitement. A deep, resonating bark echoed throughout the house, and Naruto chuckled lightly as Kurama jumped to his paws in anticipation. No matter the creature, food worked it's way into anyone's heart. He tossed the venison into the air, and Kurama stood up on his hind legs to catch it skillfully with his jaws.  
  
Naruto brushed his fingers through the poof of a tail Kurama had as he trotted away to find a place to snack on his treat. Spoiled geezer. He should get a new puppy just to piss Kurama off. Or maybe a cat. Yeah, that'd be pretty funny. Naruto made his way to the kitchen which was just to the left of the entryway. His house wasn't anything spectacular. In fact, it was on the smaller side compared to other homes around the block, but it was _his_ house, meaning Naruto could do whatever he wanted to it without having to worry about a damn landlord.  
  
His old apartment was far too cramped and shitty to be suitable for living long-term. On top of that, his landlord didn't allow pets aside from justifiable causes such as a seeing eye dog for the blind, hearing aid dogs for the deaf, and so on. Naruto told the guy a million times that Kurama was a public service dog that assisted him on rescue operations, but the idiot still made Kurama sleep outside in the back.  
  
Naruto was having none of that. So, he moved as soon as he gathered enough money to make a down payment on the house and bypass his mortgage for a few months. That hadn't been too hard to do. Naruto was far from rich, but the rescue business paid quite substantially. He considered himself relatively lucky for owning a home and having a well-paying job at the ripe young-adult age of twenty four.  
  
He cringed as he realized one of his socks was wet from stepping in a puddle. Wiggling his toes uncomfortably in the now soaked fabric, Naruto opened the black stainless steel refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk, grabbing himself a glass and setting both items on the medium sized kitchen island. Naruto sniffed the milk suspiciously before deeming it drinkable and poured some into the glass.  
  
Naruto developed a habit of sniffing every drink before consuming it—even if it wasn't milk. Nobody but himself was to blame on that one, drinking spoiled milk one too many times as a child made him do so. A messed-up stomach was the _last_ thing Naruto wanted to deal with right now. It was painful enough being around Sasuke and his infuriating behavior, adding a stomachache into that mix would surely kill him.  
  
Naruto's fingers tightened on the glass of milk as his thoughts drifted to the other man. Whatever hell-spawned black hole Sasuke emerged from prior to coming here, Naruto vowed to get the guy to smile at least _once_ before the Yukon Quest started. A _genuine_ smile, too. Not one of Sasuke's mocking smirks that he wanted so badly to slap the expression off his face. Naruto understood some people just naturally had awful personalities and always seemed to be in a bad mood, but there was something about Sasuke that made it seem like he was _designed_ to irk Naruto.  
  
At least the other grumpy people Naruto tried to converse with showed some emotion. Granted, they yelled at him, or went on a rant, or threw temper-tantrums when he refused to leave them alone—but it was still _something._ Sasuke didn't do _anything_ except give him that damned  _look._ Maybe sigh or roll his eyes, but his face was just so fucking _blank,_ it was like trying to socialize with a cardboard box. That made him all the more determined to break that stoic exterior, nobody could keep up a mask forever.  
  
Naruto wasn't sure how one guy was able to rile him up so much, but it bothered him. It bothered him that when clearly annoyed, instead of screaming in his face or throwing items, Sasuke simply supplied him with a _hn_ and remained impassive. It bothered him that those mysteriously dark eyes seemed to breach through his body and stare down his very soul. And it _especially_ bothered him that Sasuke was hot. Very hot. Yeah, his hair was stupid as fuck, but it fit his face. Naruto couldn't think of one other person on this planet that could wear Sasuke's hairstyle and look even remotely acceptable.  
  
He put his empty glass down on the island surface with a _clink,_ pulling out his cellphone from his pocket while wiping off his milk mustache. Before he could forget, Naruto shot a quick text to Kiba informing him he'd be bringing Sasuke along to lunch with the group. As always, Kiba replied right away, a thumbs up emoji appearing on the screen. Naruto was preparing to shove the device back into his pocket until it started ringing. He grinned when he saw Iruka's number, Naruto knew the man would be calling soon. He always did.  
  
"'Ruka!" Naruto chirped loudly the moment he answered the phone.  
  
_"Hello to you too, Naruto."_ The other man chuckled on the other end at his enthusiasm. _"I take it everything's going well with Mr. Uchiha?"_  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, leaning against a nearby counter-top. Naruto should've known Iruka would be calling to interrogate him about Sasuke. "The guy's a real prick, y'know? All serious and stuff. He didn't even help me up when I fell! And I even helped _him_ up." He pouted, purposely leaving out the part where he quite literally dragged Sasuke to the ground.  
  
_"Naruto."_ Iruka said his name in that way which Naruto came to recognize right before he gave a lecture. Distinguishing Iruka's teacher-tones of voice was something Naruto mastered by the 3rd grade.  
  
"Don't worry 'Ruka, I showed him to Konoha Lodge and he's set with his room. The rest of his stuff will be here by tonight."  
  
_"And his final medical examination?"_  
  
"We were gonna go after grabbing some lunch with the group. Well—it's past noon now, so its not really lunch anymore. Wait a second.. if people call late breakfast that's too early for lunch, _'brunch'_ , then what's it called for late lunch that's too early for dinner?"  
  
_"Naruto.."_ Iruka sighed heavily.  
  
"Linner?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. Nah, that sounded like the name of an Italian terrorist. "Dunch?"  _Dunch._  Hot diddly-damn. Now _that_ had an interesting ring to it. Naruto felt his lips involuntarily twitching upwards before he finally broke out into a loud laugh, leaning back against the counter while holding his stomach. It was well over a minute before Naruto finally got himself under control and put the phone back up to his ear.  
  
_"Naruto."_ Iruka repeated his name once again, though this time sounded somewhat strained. No doubt Iruka was smiling or grinning on the other end, suppressing the urge to laugh. Come on, it was impossible not to. The word _dunch_ was just hilarious.  
  
"Okay, I'm g-good. I— I'm good." Naruto said in-between chuckles, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
_"You're impossible."_ The schoolteacher said, his voice filled with amusement and exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, but you still love me."  
  
_"Unfortunately."_ Iruka muttered, making Naruto grin once more. _"Just make sure Mr. Uchiha is taken care of before the race. Treat him no differently than you would from Kiba or any other registered musher. If you do a good job when the other mushers arrive, I might even pull a few strings to make you next years official guide. You'd get paid by then too."_  
  
Naruto nodded halfheartedly as Iruka spoke, barely listening. At least, up until that last part where he promptly froze. "I have to escort around that asshole for _free?"_  
  
_"You volunteered f_ _or this position Naruto, remember. Plus, you wont be stuck with Sasuke alone forever, the other mushers should be here by next week. I know their primary reason for being here is to race, but you've got to understand that it's the chaperones job to make them feel welcomed and a part of the community for that small duration. It promotes visits from tourists, and quite frankly I get paid more when we get good reviews. So. Don't screw up."_  
  
"Fine. Mac and cheese from Noodles and Company for a week, though. You're paying."  
  
_"It doesn't work like tha—"_  
  
"Thanks 'Ruka! Gotta go shower and clean the house now!"  
  
Naruto ended the call, placing his phone on the counter top with a small grin. He was telling the truth. Kinda. A hot shower _was_ at the top of his to-do list at the moment. The cleaning, however, would have to come some other day. Maybe. Naruto hummed contently, making his way upstairs towards the bathroom while thinking of ways he would be able to crack Sasuke's stone-cold demeanor this afternoon. He was going to need to step up the game to be successful on such a challenging task.  
  
The icicle saber-teeth trick was getting pretty old anyways.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sasuke was heavily debating abandoning Konoha Lodge to reside elsewhere before the start of the race next week. The hotel truly was beautiful, even he could admit such a fact. It reminded him of the wilderness cabins he used to temporarily occupy while doing his initial mushing training just outside of Yakutsk, eastern Siberia, Russia. A bit more modern, sure, but nevertheless comfortable, appealing, and best of all—familiar.  
  
_However,_ staying here meant that blond moron knew _exactly_ where he was most of the time, and judging from what Sasuke observed so far, Naruto's access to Konoha Lodge appeared pretty flexible, so the possibility of the man randomly showing up at his room door didn't seem too far fetched. Sasuke would prefer to avoid that at all costs. Designated chaperone or not, he didn't know how much of Goldilocks' hyperactivity he could handle in a week. _  
_  
Sasuke was already beginning to regret agreeing to get food with Naruto and his friends. If the other man acted like _that,_ he could only imagine what his buddies would be like. A feeling that seemed to be dread mixed with slight anticipation worked its way through Sasuke's nerves as time ticked by. He couldn't relax and have a warm bath since his bags containing his clothes were not yet transported, so he improvised to bypass the time.  
  
Sasuke fixed the blankets on his bed that Naruto had so graciously messed up and proceeded to explore the entirety of his room until he memorized it. Afterwards, he read from an adventure novel on the bookshelf provided. When that got painfully boring, Sasuke ventured downstairs and decided to check out the entire hotel. Sasuke didn't stay in the lobby for long because that weird receptionist guy who sorta looked like him from certain angles just kept _staring_ with that _smile._  
  
Sai—he figured out his name again—repeatedly offered up a tour of the entire building, but Sasuke smoothly declined each time. He did, however, slyly mention that Naruto seemed to be a big fan of the Yellow Flash, going off of his reaction to the picture earlier. Sai gave him a very straightforward answer, more than he expected. The receptionist simply shrugged, stating that Naruto kind of _had_ to be a fan of Minato, being his son and all.  
  
Sasuke had his mild suspicions of blood-relation after glancing at the framed photograph of the deceased musher. He wouldn't have put money on it, though. Sasuke wasn't stupid. Not every blonde-and-blue-eyed guy was related. At best, Minato might've been a distant cousin to Naruto of some sorts, but he would've never guessed son. As far as Sasuke knew, the Yellow Flash didn't even have offspring. Then again, he new next to nothing about the man aside from his astounding speed in the sport that set the world records virtually impossible to surpass.  
  
After viewing some paintings and wildlife photography on different floors, Sasuke returned to his room to watch tv. He normally didn't indulge in such a task, but there was nothing better to do at the moment. It was somewhere in the middle of _Wheel of Fortune_ when Sasuke's phone began ringing, snapping him out of his mild doze he began to fall into. Watching people spinning around a wheel and solving word puzzles really wasn't that interesting.  
  
"Hello?" Sasuke answered after yawning, sitting up from his slouched position once catching a glimpse at his brothers contact name.  
  
_"Sasuke? How's everything going? You said you'd call after your flight."_  
  
"Sorry Itachi, I got distracted." He admitted, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face.  
  
_"Distracted?"_   Itachi repeated, his voice sounding intrigued.  
  
"Hn. Just by some moron." Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, disliking his brothers change in tone. Whenever something caught Itachi's interest, he never let it go.  
  
_"You are many things, Sasuke, but easily-distracted isn't one of them. If this.. moron.. was able to divert your usual attentiveness, I think I'd like to meet him or her."_  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to meet him."  
_  
"Then tell me, little brother."_ Itachi now seemed amused. _"What about him is so distracting?"_  
  
Sasuke paused. Itachi was already asking too many questions for his liking. If his older sibling somehow thought Sasuke _liked_ Naruto, he would never hear the end of it. Itachi was always nosy and far too excited when it came to Sasuke's relationships, since he hardly had any at all. He would need to be careful with his word choice lest his brother got the wrong idea.  
  
"His voice." Sasuke answered when his mouth finally caught up to his brain. "It's so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Gave me a headache, I forgot to call you."  
  
Itachi made a noncommittal noise, and for a moment Sasuke thought he'd won.  
  
_"You took a while to reply there."_  
  
He was wrong.  
  
"How's Tokyo?" Sasuke asked with a sigh, intent on changing the subject. Luckily, Itachi seemed to spare him. For now at least.  
  
_"It's absolutely amazing. Loud, crowded, but really good culture. I can see why great grandpa Madara wanted us to relocate here."_  
  
"Hn. Don't tell me you're going to move there."  
  
_"I thought about it. But, you've made me learn to like Colorado. Including it's terrible winters."_  
  
"If you think those winters are bad, spend a few months in Siberia." Sasuke replied, a smirk curling the corners of his lips.  
  
_"I couldn't imagine."_ Itachi said, sounding mildly horrified. _"You're the only one in our family who enjoys the cold weather. I should've known you were gonna have a weird hobby, watching you spend hours outside building snow forts when you were little led to this."_  
  
"It's not a weird hobby, it's perfectly normal."  
  
_"When people state what they like to do for fun, being dragged around by some dogs on a sled in subzero temperatures typically isn't on the list."_  
  
"I also play Pool."   
  
_"Of course, can't forget that."_ Itachi chuckled.  
  
Sasuke smiled, the expression instantly dropping once there was a loud knock at his door. A quick peep at his watch read nearly two in the afternoon, no doubt it was Naruto.  
  
"I've got to leave for now." He said regretfully. "We'll catch up more when I'm free."  
  
_"No worries. If not, just please remember to call mom and me the day before your race begins. We want to wish you good luck."_  
  
"I will." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth when there was a second knock—more like pounding.  
  
"Hey, I know you're in there!" A recognizable obnoxious spoke loudly on the other side of the door from the hall.  
  
_"Everything.. alright over there?"_ Itachi asked slowly.  
  
"Yes." Sasuke responded a bit too quickly. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Before Itachi could say anything else, he hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. Sasuke strode briskly across the room, angrily unlocking the door before flinging it open. He jerked his head back just in time, barely evading Naruto's fist which was finishing another brutal knock on the wooden surface. How weren't his knuckles bleeding after that?  
  
"Watch it, idiot." Sasuke hissed, blinking a few times. If Naruto punched him in the face he would've surely kicked the other man down all four flights of stairs in this hotel.  
  
"You were taking forever." The blond grumbled.  
  
"I was on the phone—who said you could come in?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Naruto grinned, turning around after moving past Sasuke a few steps. "Can I come in?"  
  
Sasuke sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. Naruto's eyes keenly followed the movement, and for a split second Sasuke hesitated to even breathe. His eyes briefly widened when something on the floor was seen moving in his peripheral vision, and only then did Sasuke notice the ginger colored husky in the room with them both.  
  
"What the f—"  
  
"This is Kurama." Naruto said, crouching down to pap the dog on top of its head. "I gotta bring him to medical quarters, and since we're going later he's gonna tag along."  
  
He stared in disbelief at the canine sitting on his room floor. The dog had a purple scarf tied around it's fluffy neck in place of a real collar and matching purple booties on its paws. Before Sasuke could complain about the water and dirt being tracked in on the carpet, Naruto spoke up again.  
  
"You ready for some dunch?"  
  
Sasuke blinked, his gaze drifting up to Naruto who was now grinning wider than he'd ever seen before. That must've been a serious stretch on the mouth.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, are you ready for some dunch?"  
  
"What even—"  
  
"Y'know, late breakfast but early lunch is called _brunch,_ so late lunch but early dinner should be _dunch,_ right?"  
  
A very long moment passed before Sasuke spoke up again. "Your level of stupidity never ceases to amaze me."  
  
Kurama whined, as if agreeing to the statement, and Sasuke smirked. He decided he liked that dog already. Naruto only giggled, rising to his feet and walked forward until he was face-to-face with him. The man really had no sense of personal space it seemed. Sasuke's nose twitched when he realized that the idiot smelled even _fruitier_ than before, indicating he recently got out of the shower or applied a fresh layer of whatever-the-fuck it was that smelled so strongly of tropical sweetness.  
  
"Is your face just stuck in a glare?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Is yours only able to form dumb expressions?" Sasuke countered, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. Wait, _taller—_ oh.Sasuke realized Naruto indeed had at least a few inches on him. Maybe it was the boots. He wasn't a height freak or anything, but Sasuke wanted nothing more in that moment but to tilt his chin down at that idiot and give him a _look._ He didn't, obviously. Otherwise Sasuke would be staring at Naruto's neck. Which wouldn't be entirely terrible—it was a nice neck. Thick, tan like the rest of him, and the tendons which subtly protruded out were very tempting to just _bite—_  
  
A finger on his forehead made him blink in surprise, and Sasuke quickly slapped the intruding hand away. Only Itachi was allowed to put fingers on his forehead.  
  
"You spaced out." Naruto stated, sapphire eyes wide like that was something extraordinary. "Did you hear what I said? Or were all your little whirring mechanical-robotic brain gears too loud?"  
  
"You watch too much television." Sasuke sighed, taking a step back to regain some space.  
  
"At least I watch the good stuff." Naruto mumbled, gesturing towards Sasuke's flat screen which displayed _Wheel of Fortune._  
  
"Hn." He rolled his eyes, walking across the room to shut the devise off before turning back towards Naruto. "Are we going to leave now or just stand here the rest of the day?"  
  
"That's what I just asked you!" Naruto said, throwing his arms up for emphasis. Kurama barked once, as if he was adding input. That animal had some insane vocal chords, that had to be the deepest and loudest dog bark Sasuke ever heard in his life.  
  
"Then let's go." Sasuke growled, snatching up his coat and keys.  
  
Naruto made a clicky noise with his mouth, and Kurama popped up and trotted out of the room, followed shortly by the blond. Sasuke slipped on his gloves, turning off the light and leaving the room. He shut and locked the door, putting the keys into his pocket. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he noticed Naruto was already at the bottom of the staircase while his dog was still on the third step. Kurama just jumped up moments ago, now he was moving like he had hip dysplasia.  
  
Walking carefully around the canine, Sasuke waited on the ground floor next to the blond as the husky-mix took its time.  
  
"What's wrong with your dog?" He then asked, only to have his question backfire. Sasuke blinked in surprise when Kurama _finally_ made it to the last step, then proceeded to trot across the lobby like nothing happened, fluffy tail curled over his back and swaying with each bouncy step.  
  
"Nothing." Naruto said all too casually. Apparently, this was nothing out of the ordinary. "He's a lazy mutt, that's all."  
  
"I don't plan to spend a lot of time out." Sasuke commented as they walked across the Lodge's lobby towards the main doors. "A quick bite to eat, medical office, then we're done."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto said, waving one hand dismissively. "What's the rush? You're not going back to anything important. Loosen up, have some fun before the race."  
  
"I'm pretty sure our ideas of _fun_ are very different."  
  
"Well then, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, stopping about a foot away from the doors while turning to face him. "I'll just have to figure out what you.. _enjoy_."  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure why, but a small tingle raced up his spine, stopping at the back of his neck and raising the fine dark hairs there. Sasuke was disturbed not by the fact that this had been the very first time the moron actually called him by his name, but because of the _way_ he said it. It seemed Naruto intended for it to be sarcastic or condescending, but it came out sounding much more explicit.  
  
That innuendo in the last sentence didn't go unnoticed either. However, Naruto's rather innocent-looking smile contradicted both thoughts. It was an oddly small smile, nothing like his other ones. Just a little upward curve of his lips that was tilted slightly to the right, almost a crooked smirk but not quite. It didn't fit his face. He expected such an expression from Sai perhaps, but not Naruto.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke drawled.  
  
He was pleased to see that kind of creepy smile fall from Naruto's face at once.  
  
"I'd like to knock that word from your vocabulary." Naruto growled lowly, snatching the doors handle. The blond was pulling furiously for a good moment until he noticed it was a _push_ door.  
  
"And I'd like to see you try."  
  
Naruto didn't even get to open his mouth to reply because the first step he took outside he slipped and plummeted to the ground.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
To say the least, Sasuke was rather taken aback after meeting a handful of Naruto's friends. He expected all of them to be complete idiots much like their blond companion, but he was proven wrong. For the most part, anyways. A few of them were still stupid. The group gathered at a local pub that Sasuke didn't bother to remember the name of. The only thing Sasuke knew is that the moment he walked through the doors and smelled cheap beer, he knew he was going to be bored out of his mind.  
  
Although, he couldn't say he wasn't relieved. Sasuke half expected Naruto to drag him into a McDonald's or a fucking Burger King. The food here probably wasn't anymore healthy, but at least there would be no snobby teenagers or snot nosed brats around. Sasuke found himself jammed into a booth, and whoever didn't fit was seated at the table which had been scooted up to the booths side to connect.  
  
Sasuke was seated in between Naruto and a guy with a hideous bowl-cut named Lee. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be louder or more obnoxious than Naruto, but Lee somehow was. Across from them on the other side of the booth was Kiba—who Sasuke came to recognize as Naruto's best friend. Next to him was Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Temari.  
  
On the small table pushed up against the booth sat Gaara, Tenten, Neji, and Choji. So far, Sasuke took a liking to Neji and Shikamaru the most. The two were by far the most well-behaved and seemed to have actual common sense. A thing most people lacked now days. The women weren't so bad either, but they were still quite loud whenever a debate or argument rose within the group.  
  
Sasuke learned that everyone here was registered to race in the upcoming Yukon Quest aside from Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee. He wasn't surprised Shikamaru didn't enter, the man practically had lazy written all over his face. Lee was a gym owner on the north side of the city and promoted his physical fitness through almost every sentence in which he spoke. He was also terrible with dogs.  
  
Through bland chit-chat, Sasuke was able to learn more about his competitors, which would inevitably give him a slight advantage over the new arrivals. These people clearly already knew one another, so it didn't matter to them either way what they shared. Sasuke mainly listened, nodded, sipped his cheap bear and provided short answers when asked. It was amazing what small talk could reveal about someone's personality.  
  
Temari was obviously a take-charge kind of woman, Sasuke had no doubt she would wear her dogs out within the first five days. Choji seemed to only care about food, so, that was that. Tenten didn't appear too confident in her own abilities, though her courage to attempt the difficult race withstood her hesitance. It was her first Yukon Quest, so she wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Gaara on the other hand was more of a threat. Although small—really, the man couldn't have been pushing five foot four—he had this intense presence about him that spoke great volumes. The man didn't say much at all, but whenever he did speak, Sasuke found himself completely attentive. It was hard not to, such a strong voice on the little redheaded fellow was unexpected.  
  
Sasuke really only needed to be concerned about Neji and Kiba. He had viewed their names in stats in the mushing leaderboards, and both men were always somewhere in the top ten of their races. For Neji, that was understandable. The man had this neat, proper elegance about him that even Sasuke found impressive. Neji was confident and calm, somewhat like himself. Sasuke knew the man wasn't just being conceited, he actually had the skill to back up said arrogance.  
  
How someone like Neji ever came to associate himself with Naruto was a complete mystery. Kiba, however, made more sense. Actually, the two were basically the perfect best friend combo. In just the short amount of time Sasuke was there, he could already tell those two were the most energetic and mischief causers of the group. Something about Kiba was just.. wild.  
  
The shaggy brown hair that was too short to put in a ponytail but long enough to fall  over his forehead and drape down his neck. Kiba's eyes seemed to have a near animalistic touch, along with his crazy sharpteeth—Sasuke learned of such because the moron took enormous bites of his food and ate even messier than Naruto, giving one too many views of his open mouth. It was no wonder Kiba got along so well with the dogs, he was practically one himself.  
  
"So you placed fourth in the Iditarod last year." Sasuke commented, fixing his gaze on Naruto's best friend sitting across the booth. That red tribal paint smeared on his cheeks seemed a bit unnecessary.  
  
"Sure did!" Kiba sat up straighter, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Why didn't you enter this year?" He asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Akamaru wasn't feeling too good during the time, so I waited until he was better to race the Quest." Kiba shrugged a shoulder, popping a french fry into his mouth.  
  
"If Akamaru can't run, Kiba doesn't race." Naruto added, sipping his beverage.  
  
Sasuke nodded, though he didn't completely understand. There were plenty of dogs around that could've sufficed as a replacement. When one of his dogs was unfit, he simply brought them to the vet and got another dog to fill the spot. It was the most logical thing to do instead of call off an entire race because one of the canines couldn't run. Sasuke noticed both Naruto and Kiba staring out the window with wide grins, so he followed their gazes.  
  
Just outside of the pub, Kurama was playing with another dog who was significantly smaller and light brown in color. It looked like a Chesapeake bay retriever, or chocolate lab mixed with something else. For a second, Sasuke thought one of the snowbanks suddenly came to life but an enormous Great Pyrenees leaped from a snowpile and all three canines began a game of chase.  
  
"Shukaku's havin' a pretty good time out there with them." Naruto said, turning to fix his signature grin in the direction of the small redhead man.  
  
"So it seems." Gaara replied, a tiny smile stretching his lips. It was amazing how much more innocent and friendly he looked with the expression on his face. Kinda scary.  
  
The others continued about their casual talk, random outbursts from Lee declaring something about youthful joy would always have a few stares thrown in their direction. Sasuke found he wasn't suffering as much as he thought he would be. Primarily because Naruto was here too. Aside from maybe Neji, Sasuke didn't ever see himself hanging out with these people if the blond wasn't present.  
  
At first, Sasuke resented being stuffed so close in the claustrophobic booth next to Naruto, but as time dwindled by he noticed his own body relax. It could've been the beer doing its job on getting him to unwind, but it was.. _easy_ sitting next to the blond. The way Naruto's shoulders shook when he chuckled, or his leg accidentally brushing Sasuke's under the table, or how he'd sometimes lean to the side and nudge him in encouragement to agree on something Sasuke wasn't even listening to in the first place.  
  
Naruto somehow made him feel like they had done this a thousand times before, yet he just met the man this morning.  
  
"This would be your first Yukon Quest, Sasuke. Correct?" Neji asked him, speaking louder since Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were all practically shouting at one another.  
  
"Yes, it is. I've done my research, I know what to expect."  
  
"Mm. Is that so?" The other man said, his weirdly pale eyes intent and slightly narrowed.  
  
"Neji." Tenten nudged the man next to her, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Stop antagonizing Naruto's new friend."  
  
Sasuke was about to protest he wasn't Naruto's friend until Shikamaru spoke up.  
  
"Expectations and reality are two very different things that people tend to blend together. I would suggest not relying on assumption, otherwise you may be in for a surprise." The spiky pony-tail haired man was slouched back in his booth, arms resting behind his head lazily while his eyes were closed. Temari was leaning against his side with her legs crossed, currently talking to Gaara about something.  
  
"Good point Shikamaru." Choji agreed through a mouthful of steak. That was the first time he stopped stuffing his face to say something.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke muttered, earning him an elbow on his rib-cage. He frowned, turning to look at Naruto while kneeing him in the thigh under the table. "What was that for?"  
  
"You know what that was for." Naruto said through narrowed eyes.  
  
"So why'd you arrive so early, Sasuke?" Lee questioned curiously, tearing them away from their brewing argument.  
  
"Because he's a prissy bastard that has to be first in everything." Naruto answered, and Kiba laughed at that.  
  
Sasuke glared at the blond next to him. "Move."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said move, I'm getting up."  
  
"Oh come on, I was just kidding! Don't be so—"  
  
"Idiot, I have to pee."  
  
"Oh." Naruto giggled, scooting out of the way.  
  
Sasuke stepped out of the booth with a little struggle, finally able to move freely he sighed and walked across the pub towards the bathrooms. After relieving himself and washing his hands, Sasuke looked in the mirror, blinking at his reflection a few times. Even to his own eyes he looked slightly different, Sasuke blamed being so close to Naruto for an extended period time the reason for this. Clearing his throat and weaving a quick hand through his hair, Sasuke left the restroom and returned to the booth.  
  
Naruto was now standing, two coats stuffed under one of his arms. "Hey! I was just telling everyone we had to go. I didn't realize it got so late."  
  
Glancing at his watch, Sasuke noticed Naruto was right. They spent well over two hours sitting here. Sasuke took his coat from Naruto's arm, swinging it on and zipping it up. He pulled out his wallet from his jeans pocket only to have Naruto push his hand away.  
  
"No, no. I'm paying today."  
  
Today? Naruto said that like there was going to be a next time. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's called being _friendly._ "  
  
"Hn. Whatever." He shrugged, sliding the leather item back into his pocket.  
  
The group waved and called their goodbyes as he and Naruto prepared to leave the pub.  
  
"Text me!" Kiba yelled from across the room.  
  
"Thank you for the dunch, Naruto! Until next time!" Lee added, equally as loud.  
  
"Really?" Sasuke said as soon they stepped outside.  
  
"What? It's a funny word, I had to share it." Naruto grinned, making a whistling noise with his mouth. Moments later Kurama came bounding towards them, his fur covered in snow. "Now let's go before you get all grumpy again."  
  
"Try not to fall this time." Sasuke smirked.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"Do you want to get rid of me that badly?" Naruto asked, his voice amused.  
  
Truthfully, Sasuke didn't. Yes, the man was obnoxiously loud, hyper, and weird, but without Naruto the remainder of his day would've been very dull. He wasn't going to say that out loud, though.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha?" A female voice called.  
  
"Present." Sasuke said, standing up from his seat. A pink-haired nurses assistant stood near a hallway, looking up from her clipboard to fix her turquoise colored eyes on him. Sasuke almost cringed when he saw her face light up, and she moved over here with a pep in her step.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, popping up from his waiting chair.  
  
The woman's eyes slightly widened when she noticed the blond. Sasuke observed quietly as the two hugged, and even exchanged a kiss on the cheek. Girlfriend perhaps?  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while. Granny Tsunade keepin' ya busy?" Naruto asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it." Sakura chuckled, fixing Naruto's shirt after stuffing her clipboard under one of her arms. The action seemed more.. _motherly_ than romantic or affectionate. Perhaps the two were merely friends instead? Or previously together and stayed close. Whatever the case, Sasuke couldn't pinpoint where the mild tension in his body came from watching the pink-haired woman interact with Naruto so comfortably.  
  
Sakura then turned towards him, offering a warm smile, a faint flush to her cheeks. "Miss Tsunade will be with you shortly, she's currently with another patient at the moment. While she's busy, we can go to the animal sector and you may see your dogs."  
  
"Alright." Sasuke nodded curtly.  
  
"Ooh, I wanna see too. And can you look at Kurama's paw while we're going there?"  
  
"Of course." Sakura said, leading the two down one of the sectors on the west wing of the building.  
  
Barks could be heard from every direction as they continued. Sakura led them into a corridor specifically meant to hold mushers dogs. They walked into a room which had a bunch of large cages neatly put next to one another, each containing a fluffy dog bed, a food and water bowl, and a couple toys inside. It was obviously well-funded here. The room also had a table, some cabinets, and it was connected to a door that led outside into a backyard.  
  
The dogs in the cages began yipping and barking the moment the door was opened, and those noises got louder as they recognized their owner Sasuke. He hadn't seen them since before his flight some hours ago. Sasuke didn't have a 'special' dog that always followed him around like Kurama did to Naruto, or Akamaru did to Kiba, but he still cared for all of the creatures.  
  
"Aside from some signs of minor jet lag, all your dogs are healthy and ready to race next week. I will give them one final look over, they'll spend the night here, and you can take them back to Konoha Loge tomorrow. Also, they're really railed up right now, they haven't been outside since after breakfast." Sakura chuckled when one dog began licking the bars to it's cage.  
  
"Put Kurama up on the table and lets have a look at that paw." She then instructed to Naruto.  
  
Naruto nodded, bending down to pick up his dog and do so. Kurama squirmed in his arms a bit, but didn't resist as he was placed on the medical table. Sakura pet him on the head before she took off his purple booties and began examining his paws.  
  
"Your dogs are cute. A lot of them look like black German Shepard mixes. Strong dogs." The blond said after walking across the room, crouching in front of one of the kennels to pet the canine through the bars. Naruto giggled as his fingers were licked and playfully nipped.  
  
"They are." Sasuke muttered noncommittally, mirroring Naruto's actions and getting down on one knee to scratch behind the ears of one of his Alaskan Malamutes that leaned against the cage.  
  
"Is she your ex?" Sasuke then asked quietly, surprising himself with his straightforwardness.  
  
Naruto drew his hand away from the cage and stared at him for a long moment. "Who?  _Sakura?_ Of course not." He laughed, shaking his head. "I may have had a crush on her in high school, but she's just a really good friend." The blond glanced over his shoulder at the woman who was busy caring to Kurama. "Why? You like her?"  
  
"No." Sasuke nearly scoffed at the assumption.  
  
"Eeh. Too bad." Naruto grinned, leaning closer to whisper into his ear. Sasuke felt his heart do that unnatural flutter-thing again at the close proximity of the other man. "She said you were super cute."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Not your type?" The blond asked, reaching to pet another dog through the cage.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah, I figured. You seem like you'd go for those controlling scary kind of girls. Well, Sakura can be scary too, but I mean _always_ scary."  
  
Sasuke punched the man on his thigh, and Naruto yelped before swatting him in the arm.  
  
"If you two are done flirting, Sasuke I believe Miss Tsunade is ready for you now. Naruto I'll let you know what's up with Kurama's paw and I'll walk you through basic treatment." Sakura said to them from across the room.  
  
Sasuke gave the fluffy dog one final scratch on it's head before standing up along with Naruto. He was taking his first step towards the door until a hand on his long sleeved shirt yanked the fabric, forcing him to stop.  
  
"Hey—uh, sorry. But give me your number."  
  
"What? Why?" Sasuke stared at the other man in disbelief, fixing his wrinkled sleeve. At least Naruto had the decency to blush slightly.  
  
"So you can let me know when you're done here. It was already getting dark when we arrived, and I gotta take you back. Also for later, y'know, so I wont have to randomly show up at your hotel room."  
  
"Who says we're hanging out again?"  
  
"Me. As your designated chaperone it is my job to ensure you have the best possible stay in your short time here before the race." Naruto said, imitating a computerized voice. "And, also because I made a bet with myself."  
  
"Oh?" Sasuke asked, amusement seeping through his voice. "And what might that be?"  
  
"Ah-ah." Naruto put one finger up, waving it from side to side. "It's a secret. Now toss me them digits."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, holding out his hand with his palm facing up. "Phone."  
  
Naruto smiled brightly, getting out his phone and unlocking it. Sasuke took it and put in his number, not entirely sure as to _why_ he was doing so, but it was too late to stop now. The blond started abruptly snickering once he got his phone back, and Sasuke frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just—aah, hehe. I gave you a new contact name."  
  
"Show me." Sasuke growled.  
  
Naruto's little giggles and snorts got louder before he turned his phone over, revealing Sasuke's contact on the screen.  
  
_Dunch Buddy.  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I promise all the action and stuff will pick up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

  
A little over a week had passed by, the days blended together in a timeless blur. The two ended up hanging out every single one of those days for hours on end, even if Sasuke was reluctant at first. Naruto was honestly surprised the other man willingly agreed to do so. He half expected to be given fake number and for Sasuke to completely ignore his existence after taking care of his business at the medical quarters back then, but that was not the case.  
  
Naruto didn't know _what_ it was, but something about the stoic man drew him in like an impenetrable magnetic force. He realized pretty quickly that he wouldn't be able to leave Sasuke alone, and if anyone asked him why he'd simply shrug because Naruto himself didn't really have an adequate answer. He apparently just took a general liking to Sasuke, someway somehow.  
  
Granted, the guy was still a total dickhead, and that had yet to change, though he was thrilled to find Sasuke loosening up around him. At first, Sasuke's presence had been secluded, kind of hesitant— _hostile_ even—but that's one of the qualities that made him evermore intriguing to Naruto. He felt nearly _compelled_ to get past all those walls Sasuke built around himself and get to know the man for who he truly was—not who he presented himself to be.  
  
Loving. That's the word Naruto used to describe Sasuke summed up. That earned him an elbow in the rib-cage and a harsh glare, but Naruto stuck to his declaration. He'd be called crazy a thousand times more, but those dark eyes weren't as empty and soulless as they appeared to be, Naruto knew that for a fact. As for his personal bet, Naruto decided he got a mild victory. Sort of.  
  
There were times where Sasuke gave him a few not-so-crooked-and-evil smirks that Naruto considered enough of a smile. So, that was that. Perhaps Sasuke's face just wasn't capable of making the expression, heh. Maybe his theory of the man getting plastic surgery was actually true, and most nerves in Sasuke's face had been destroyed. That didn't seem too irrational, honestly, the guy looked like he never got a pimple or a seen a single follicle of facial hair in his entire life.  
  
Sasuke claimed his brothers skin and hair was far nicer than his own, but Naruto would have to see it to believe it. Around four or five days passed before Sasuke even mentioned he had any siblings, and once the information was revealed Naruto felt a small sense of pride since it was pretty obvious the other man didn't speak much on the subject of his personal life.  
  
Naruto learned that Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was an ophthalmologist. To dumb it down—an eye specialist who also performed surgical procedures. That got Naruto's attention, Itachi must've been filthy fucking rich. The salary for Ophthalmology studies were roughly 340,000 dollars—and that was on _average._ Apparently, Itachi was so skilled he often got called in for his abilities to help in other countries, meaning he traveled a lot. Currently, Itachi was in Tokyo assisting a team to work on something involving macular degeneration. Poor guy must barely sleep.  
  
Naruto wished he could tell cool stories about an extremely successful and intelligent older brother, but all he could offer was sharing the one time Kurama managed to chew through the floorboards. Walking through the house only to have one of his feet suddenly disappear underneath him was something Naruto would never forget. He almost broke his damn ankle for Christ's sake. Sasuke, of course, laughed at this.  
  
Well, Naruto came to realize that Sasuke didn't really _laugh,_ it was more of a malevolent snicker or the occasional sinister chuckle. Yeah, the guy was really socially awkward, but that's what made being around him kinda funny in a way. Sasuke was just _so_ different from the rest of his friends. He was going to miss pestering Sasuke with his terrible jokes and puns all day long, Kiba heard all of them already.  
  
It was the day before the Yukon Quest officially began. The race was scheduled to begin tomorrow morning at eleven sharp as always. It was an odd numbered year, so the Quest would start in Whitehorse and end in Fairbanks, Alaska. Starting orders had been arranged yesterday from the traditional hat draw, the food drops were successfully placed at the checkpoints, mile trail markers were looked over and so on. Naruto even helped Sasuke pack his racing sled—which had proved to be an extremely difficult task, the man was picky about where _everything_ was placed.  
  
On top of that, the thing seemed to weigh a fucking ton. Naruto knew the weight limit for mushers sleds was 113kg, or 250 pounds, but it was still pretty insane. He gave props to the canines hauling that junk around for over a thousand mile journey. Especially for Gaara's dogs, all of his mutts seemed below average in size—unlike Choji's dogs who all had some mild weight issues, though his large friend claimed they were just _fluffy._  
  
Yeah, 'cause fluff jiggled.  
  
Naruto couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. This may very well be his last day hanging out with Sasuke. Of course, there was the post-race banquet and award ceremony, along with the fact that the mushers and their dogs would remain at their hotel afterwards to recuperate for their journey back home, but that was a while from now. On top of that, Sasuke never specifically said _'we'll keep in touch'_ even if he _did_ have his number.  
  
So, if this _was_ the last quality time he would be spending with the man, Naruto was going to make sure it was a damn good one.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Is this.. your house?" Sasuke asked, a brow arching dubiously.  
  
"Sure is!" Naruto beamed gleefully, flashing that blinding smile of his.  
  
Sasuke needed to lengthen his walking stride to keep up, the blond was moving quicker than usual out of pure excitement it seemed. He eyed the house curiously as they approached, taking in the structure's outer design and general vicinity. It was nothing amazing, just a normal wooden styled home similar to the neighboring houses around here. A bit on the smaller side, but more than enough room for one man alone.  
  
He was confused as to _why_ Naruto was bringing him to his home, but then again it seemed the blond fellow was full of surprises. Sasuke had never met anyone so.. _open_ and easygoing _._ Right off the bat, Naruto was dragging him anywhere and everywhere, forcing Sasuke to participate in whatever it was they decided to do for that day. Sasuke knew he could've stopped at anytime, could've blocked Naruto's number, could've told the guy to fuck off after taking him to medical quarters.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Naruto just had this welcoming and accepting demeanor that instantly made people connect with him. Sasuke understood how he had so many friends. He was just so honest and straightforward with everything, it was impossible _not_ to get closer to him. Sasuke was alarmed at how quickly he was finding himself enjoying the other's presence. In fact, by day three he was expecting those random little texts or calls from Naruto who always, _always_ greeted him with the same enthusiasm.  
  
Yes, the guy was still a loudmouthed idiot who ate far too much mac and cheese that could be possible for the human body to handle, but he was also.. _there._ Even if they were sitting in silence—which was damn near never because Naruto seemed unable to shut up for more than five minutes at a time—but just having the blond around him was comforting in a way. Sasuke had gotten so used to Naruto being there that those rare times when the blond _wasn't_ available, it felt wrong. Weird.  
  
And that _scared_ Sasuke.  
  
It scared him that sometimes he found his mouth moving before his brain—and he would reveal something to Naruto which he'd _never_ say to someone after meeting them roughly two weeks prior. It scared him how just in that short time window, Naruto was able to evoke emotions from him he thought were long suppressed. It especially scared him how the man was so _easily_ able to see past his glares, his frowns, scowls, and insults.  
  
Naruto didn't just break the barrier Sasuke had put up against people.  
  
He _shattered_ it.  
  
"And what exactly are we doing here?" Sasuke questioned, following the man around the side of the building.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He could _hear_ the grin in the idiots voice. Naruto walked past the front door, much to Sasuke's puzzlement. They finally stopped at his garage, where Naruto walked up to the little security box and flipped open the plastic lid to type in a six-digit code. The garage beeped then began to open slowly with creaky noises, snow clumps falling from where it had gathered on the base.  
  
Naruto's garage was pretty huge compared to the size of his house, but it wasn't the initial space that caught Sasuke's attention. Immediately his eyes fixed on the three snowmobiles located in the far left corner as the door opened fully and they were able to step inside. After seeing how messy Naruto could be, it was a pleasant change to find his garage organized perfectly.  
  
There were tools neatly hung up on a wall, labelled drawers underneath along with what looked like additional snowmobile parts arranged near the vehicles. On the other side of the garage, there were neat piles of rope, harnesses, emergency thermal blankets, masks, helmets, and much more. There was also a line of numerous rescuing sleds stacked by size, all bright in color. Sasuke figured out Naruto was involved in the rescue business, but seeing the equipment for himself confirmed just how much the other man took his job seriously.  
  
"You didn't drag me all the way over here to show me you're not as disorganized as I thought you were, did you?"  
  
"No. But thanks for the compliment, though." Naruto giggled, walking over towards the helmets. "Come here."  
  
Sasuke took one look at the helmets, glanced towards the snowmobiles, and back again. "No way."  
  
"Yes way. When's the last time you've ever been on a snowmobile?"  
  
"I've never been on one." Sasuke muttered.  
  
The blond's eyes grew huge, then his face broke out in a grin. "That's all the more reason why you're getting your ass over here so I can fit you in a helmet."  
  
"I doubt any of them would fit. Your head is pretty big."  
  
"Hey—" Naruto whipped around, his grin turning into a half-pout half-glare.  
  
Sasuke smirked, taking his time to look at all of the surrounding items as he made his way towards Naruto. He glimpsed a few snowboards laying on the floor near the entry to the house and arched a brow thoughtfully.  
  
"You snowboard?" He questioned more out of disbelief than curiosity. As many times as Naruto had fallen on the ground, he couldn't imagine the idiot having enough body coordination for snowboarding.  
  
Naruto reached up and took down a sleek black helmet, eyeing it for a moment before looking to where Sasuke's gaze was fixated.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Another smile tugged at the mans lips. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm actually pretty good. When I was a fourteen I qualified for the junior winter Olympics."  
  
Sasuke blinked. "Did you enter?"  
  
"Nah. I was still in the middle of my rescue training and needed to focus all of my attention there along with school. It was more of a side hobby, just for fun on the weekends, y'know? I'm sure I could've made it a career if I wanted."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke stood next to the other man, peering down at the shiny black helmet in his hand. It reminded him of a panther.  
  
"Try it on." Naruto encouraged, pushing the item towards him eagerly.  
  
Sasuke pursed his lips before taking the helmet, looking at the inside for a brief moment and finally slipped it on over his head. It was a lot like a motorcycle helmet, maybe slightly bigger along with more insulation to keep the heat inside, but it fit.  
  
"Is it too small?" Naruto asked, tipping his head to one side. He decided he liked how the man looked behind the black tinted visor.  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"Good!" The blond chirped happily, reaching forwards and snagging the straps at the bottom. "These can be a pain, I'll help you out."  
  
Sasuke froze as a couple of Naruto's fingers accidentally brushed underneath his chin while he secured the helmet straps. The other man didn't seem to notice, as he was focused on making sure the helmet was fit to ride.  
  
"There we go." Naruto grinned, taking a step back. "Hehe. You look like a Spartan from Halo now."  
  
He rolled his eyes, ignoring the part of his skin that still tingled where Naruto's fingers brushed them. The blond then grabbed another helmet from the rack, slipping it on over his head and securing the chin straps in a few fluent motions. It was obvious he did it frequently. Naruto pushed up the visor on his helmet and gave him a grin, walking over to the line of snowmobiles while stuffing his hands in a pair of gloves.  
  
Sasuke watched the other man approach a blue snowmobile, giving the it a quick once over before hopping on. Naruto started up the vehicle and began slowly backing out of the garage, much to Sasuke's surprise. Must've been a newer model, because as far as he knew most snowmobiles didn't have a reverse gear. Another thing that caught his attention was the loudness of the engine. It wasn't as throaty or violent as a sports car or motorcycle, but it definitely had some kick to it.  
  
Once outside, Naruto stopped and looked behind him, flicking down his visor with one hand. "You comin'?"  
  
"Hn." Sasuke drawled, walking out of the garage and pushing the button for the door to close. He eyed the passenger seat behind Naurto skeptically. It couldn't be too different from a motorcycle, right? Just, no wheels and it was on snow. Sasuke swung his leg over and climbed on the snowmobile, pleased to find the seat quite comfortable.  
  
Naruto peered over one shoulder, his face visible since his visor was clear and not tinted like Sasuke's was. Those wondrous blue eyes glistened with amusement, and Sasuke hoped in that moment he didn't look as restless as he felt.  
  
"The seat is adjustable, and there's hand grips on both sides by your thighs." The blond stated, gesturing towards the handles with a nod of his head. "Of course, those are optional. You can let your arms go willy-nilly, or wrap them around my torso like a motorcycle passenger."  
  
"In your dreams." Sasuke muttered, fastening his fingers around the grips.  
  
Naruto only laughed, giving him no warning whatsoever before taking off at a speed Sasuke was _sure_ wasn't suitable for a new passenger. His heart lurched in his chest as they began moving and Naruto pulled onto the street. Excitement raced through his veins as he watched people and buildings pass by. Soon enough, a familiar feeling washed over Sasuke as the minutes went by, it was truly not much different than a motorcycle, and he had ridden on plenty of those with Itachi.  
  
Sasuke's death-grip on the side handles began to loosen as he became more at ease with it all. That was—up until Naruto suddenly took a beeline from the city and began driving towards open ground which led into one of the neighboring forests. Sasuke was too alarmed with the sudden change of speed to even think about asking where they were going. The occasional bump or mound of snow they drove over had his hands _aching_ from gripping the side handles for dear life.  
  
Eventually, Sasuke gave in and removed his hands from the grips to relocate his arms around Naruto's upper body. Naruto's torso shook as let out a series of cackles, and had Sasuke not been preoccupied with not falling off the damn thing, he would've delivered a nice punch to the idiots spine. Admittingly, he felt like a bitch boy hanging onto Naruto in such a position, although his pride suffered far less since there was nobody around to witness.  
  
"You doing alright back there?" Naruto shouted over the roar of the engine.  
  
Sasuke nodded a few times, his mind pumped with too much adrenaline at the moment he didn't register the obvious stupidity of his response. He knew he was squeezing Naruto pretty tightly, but Sasuke couldn't help it. Itachi never drove this fast when he was riding with his sibling on the back of his motorcycles. Even with all the bumps from the snow and through Naruto's thick coat, Sasuke could feel the little shakes and tremors of the man's stomach indicating he was chuckling under his breath. Asshole.  
  
They rode for a good fifteen minutes, Naruto letting up on the acceleration when they reached a forest and began driving on a slightly worn trail. It wasn't until the snowmobile came to a stop did Sasuke notice it began to get dark. It was likely around five-something. When he stood up, his body still tingled with the aftermath of all that adrenaline and he gave his arms a little shake. Naruto took his helmet off and placed it on his seat, turning to face him with a wide smile.  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
"I think you're insane." Sasuke said, taking off his own helmet and following the blond's actions. He looked around, frowning when noticing his vision was obscured by many tall trees of the dense forest. "You dragged me far away from the city into the middle of nowhere in the woods as it's getting dark. If this doesn't scream murder scene, I don't know what does."  
  
Naruto broke out into a loud laugh, still grinning madly long after the chuckles died down. "I knew you'd say that. Follow me."  
  
Sasuke watched in utter disbelief as the blond moved away from the trail and began promptly trekking up a hill in another direction. "You're just going to leave all this here?" He asked, gesturing towards the snowmobile and helmets even though the mans back was turned.  
  
"Nobody's here to steal it!" Naruto said without looking back, continuing to walk without him.  
  
"Why do I bother." He sighed to himself, trailing after Naruto.  
  
The blond seemed to only lead him deeper and deeper into the forest, and many times Sasuke asked Naruto if he knew where he was going. The last thing he wanted right now was to be lost. Naruto merely flashed him a smile and kept urging him to follow. Sasuke noticed the incline become steeper as they continued on, and there were a few times where they were actually forced to _climb._  
  
"If.. I break a leg here..." Sasuke huffed out in-between breaths as he grabbed for a nearby tree root to pull himself up the steep slope. His legs were beginning to ache. "I'm killing you."  
  
"You wont." Naruto smiled, grabbing his hand before he could reach for the root.  
  
Sasuke was caught somewhat off guard as Naruto practically hauled his entire body upwards with one hand. He misjudged the others strength, that much was certain.  
  
"Look," Sasuke began irritably, wiping some powdery snow off his jeans with a huff. "We've been walking for fucking ever, and I don't know what you're doing here or planning but it's already getting—"  
  
As Naruto stepped to the side, Sasuke for the first time in as long as he could remember was rendered completely speechless. All of the little hills and steep inclines they climbed brought them at what as essentially a small drop-off. There was an opening near the edge, a wide space where the branches of the trees and other forest vegetation didn't grow, giving a _perfect_ view of the terrain below.  
  
For what seemed like thousands of miles outstretched was more vast forest; pine, spruce, and oak trees standing many stories tall, thick and covered in layers of heavy snow. Beyond that was an expanse of seemingly untouched fields of snow, followed by the ridged landscape of faraway cliffsides and mountains, outlined by the approaching sunset. The natural landscape was only one part of it, though.  
  
Sasuke had been so preoccupied with trekking around through the woods that not once did he bother looking up. The sunset gave an orangeish pinkish color to the darkening skies, dotted with incoming stars and silhouetting the vast region of trees and mountain tops miles upon miles away. What was truly stunning were the northern lights cast directly above it all in the troposphere. The multicolored array glistened beautifully, seeming to sway with the breeze in a flurry of waves, mirroring the oceans movement.  
  
He had seen the aurora borealis a handful of times in Alaska and elsewhere, but Sasuke was never graced with a view such as this one. It was simply unreal. The natural phenomenon happening right before his eyes seemed like something purely out of a dream. Everything was so _clear,_ the greenish, reddish, and blue luminescence, contrasting spectacularly with the sunsets orange, streaming above the Earth with an almost hypnotic pattern.  
  
Sasuke breathed an inaudible _'wow,'_ a cloud of exhaled ventilation appearing in front of his mouth before dissolving back into the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh my God. No way." Naruto said, his voice breaking the silence. The blond raised one hand, pointing a finger towards him. "Woah. _Woah!_ You just _smiled!_ For real! Like, actually!"  
  
Sasuke's nose twitched, and he realized his lips were indeed upturned in the slightest. He rolled his eyes at Naruto, but the expression stayed. "Idiot."  
  
"Aah, hehe. Mission complete." Naruto grinned proudly, putting his hands behind his head while turning towards the magnificent view.  
  
So _that_ was the bet the moron made with himself last week. He should've known. Against his will, Sasuke felt his smile widen, and he focused his eyes back on the display. It was a long, peaceful and perfectly serene moment where the two simply stood and watched Mother Nature in all her grace.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Sasuke then asked.  
  
"Huh?" One of Naruto's golden brows curved upwards.  
  
"Why did you.. bring me here and show me this? And hang out with me all this time? I know it's the chaperones job to include the mushers in activities and get us settled in, but you did way more than what was necessary. I never saw you hang out with any of the other mushers after they arrived like you do with me."  
  
Naruto was quiet for a while, and for the first time Sasuke found the other man not meeting his eye. The blond shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders jerking upwards in a quick shrugging motion. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to."  
  
Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted a better answer than that. Apparently, that was pretty obvious, because Naruto cast him a quick glance before making a low noise with his throat, finding the words to continue. After another elapsed silence, Naruto finally met his gaze and Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat from the sheer _purity_ in those unbelievable blue eyes which seemed to shine brighter than the lights above them.  
  
"You seemed lonely."  
  
"Me." Sasuke said, blinking a few times. He found it difficult to avert his eyes now that Naruto's were fixated on him. Sasuke felt himself beginning to drown in those sapphire depths the longer he stared.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What made you think that?"  
  
"Your eyes." Naruto answered easily. "There's a lot of truth behind them. At first I thought you were just a selfish prick, but I realized there had to be a reason behind all that animosity. After you told me about your brother, that only confirmed my assumption. Even though you have family, you still feel lonely, right? Itachi is gone a lot, so you don't hang out with him much, and taking a wild guess about your parents, I'd say they're both also pretty busy so you find yourself alone a lot of the time since you're picky about friends and who you can really trust."  
  
Sasuke stared at the other man quietly. He honestly didn't know what to feel at the moment, but there was this sense of sudden vulnerability that had a tightness forming in his chest. Naruto wasn't incorrect. Both Itachi and his parents were absent a lot of the time during his youth and teenage years, so he learned to adapt and focus simply on what was important. At the time, Sasuke truly believed all he needed was good grades, skill, and organization to be successful.  
  
That was still true, all three of those things got them to where he was today. But there was still something missing. He never allowed himself to stoop so low as to go _looking_ for friends. If people wanted to hang out with him, then so be it, simple as that. He was never desperate for companionship. There were a couple of people who Sasuke associated himself with, but none of them shared this weird _pull_ he felt whenever around Naruto.  
  
And none of them certainly ever tried to pry into his feelings like the blond managed to do just short of two weeks time.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto said almost cautiously, taking a tiny step forwards at his lack of response.  
  
"We should head back." He murmured quietly.  
  
The look of hurt on the other mans face shouldn't have made his stomach clench like so, but it did. Perhaps, it wouldn't be a bad thing to stay in touch with Naruto after the Yukon Quest was over. Sasuke would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel anything towards the other man. He wasn't sure as to _what_ those feelings meant at the moment, but Sasuke knew they were strong and growing the more time he spent around him.  
  
"This was absolutely amazing. Thank you for sharing this with me." A pause, and a slight nibble to his bottom lip before continuing. "Hot chocolate at your place?"  
  
It was inhuman how Naruto's eyes seemed to glow with renowned happiness. "Hell yeah." The blond grinned, practically skipping back the way they came.  
  
Sasuke took one last glance at the beautiful sight before following after the man, another small smile unconsciously upturned on his lips.  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Marshmallows?" Naruto offered, jiggling the bag in one hand.  
  
"Sure." Sasuke murmured, taking the bag and placing a couple into his steaming mug of coca.  
  
The drive back seemed to be faster than getting there, but perhaps that was because Naruto drove even _faster_ than before now that Sasuke knew what to expect. Snowmobiles were pretty fun, although he still preferred motorcycles to them. Once back at Naruto's house, Sasuke half expected to walk in and see bright ass orange furniture at every turn, but the interior proved to be well designed.  
  
Naruto admitted he got some help from Sakura and her friend Ino while furnishing and decorating his home, so that wasn't surprising. Sasuke snorted after catching a glimpse at a few chewed through shoes, scarfs, and hats all scattered in the closet near the front door. It was funny how well Naruto and his dog Kurama collaborate in the rescue operation, but when it came to being an everyday house-dog Kurama didn't seem to be disciplined in the slightest.  
  
Sasuke leaned back on the couch, blowing into his mug of hot chocolate to cool it off before taking a small sip. He watched Naruto dump a pile of marshmallows on top of his own drink and return to the kitchen to put the bag away.  
  
"I can't stay too long." Sasuke commented, tapping his fingers against the warm cup.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Race is tomorrow, princess needs her beauty sleep, I'm aware." Naruto muttered humorously, flopping down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Careful." Sasuke hissed as his drink swayed, threatening to spill.  
  
"Sorry." The blond whispered sheepishly, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. "Remember don't over feed your dogs dinner. Lots of mushers wanna feed them as much as possible the day before to curb their hunger but that'll just make them throw up."  
  
"I know that." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not some clueless newbie, my dogs are always well taken care of."  
  
Naruto abruptly squeaked, sticking his tongue out while holding his mug away from his face.  
  
"There's a reason it's called _hot_ chocolate." Sasuke murmured, blinking at the man.  
  
"Shut up." Naruto pouted, setting his cup down on the table near the couch. "And that makes you even more of Kiba's rival, he always wins the veterinary award for best care of his dogs during the race."  
  
"Is that so?" Sasuke said rhetorically, taking another sip of the scalding liquid.  
  
"Mhmm. He was pissed off when he saw your Iditarod time was very close to his even though you got fifth place. Honestly from what I've seen, between you, Kiba, Neji, and a couple others that arrived last week, you got a pretty good chance."  
  
"Hn. Anyone in particular?"  
  
Naruto nodded, slouching a bit on the couch. "Sasori. He's the small young-lookin guy with red hair we saw in Konoha Lodge that one day. Super weird, all of his dogs look and act the same. It's like they're _puppets._ Anyway, he'll sneak up on ya even though he always seems to be lagging behind the first leg of the race."  
  
Sasuke hummed, listening carefully and memorizing the information.  
  
"Oh, Haku as well. He uh—well.." The blond trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while chuckling once. Sasuke frowned once noting the faint blush dusting the man's tan cheeks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just, I may have mistaken Haku for a girl when I first met him. Annnd might've accidentally called him pretty."  
  
A small snort made its way past Sasuke's nostrils.  
  
"What?" Naruto said defensively. "You'll see what I'm talking about tomorrow. I wouldn't suggest talking to him though, his boyfriend Zabuza is a little scary."  
  
"Tch." Sasuke set aside his mug, letting his eyes wander across the living room.  
  
There was a small silence aside from the steady crackle of the fireplace and Naruto's occasional shifting on the couch when he went to take a sip from his mug. Sasuke's gaze eventually came to rest on a red and white ushanka laying on the coffee table near the television. He recalled seeing a similar hat—if not the same one—in the picture of Minato down in Konoha Lodge.  
  
"Do your friends know you're the Yellow Flash's son?"  
  
Naruto's eyes grew impossibly wide as he stared at him, glanced at the hat, then back again. "How did you know?" The blond asked, his voice disbelieving.   
  
Sasuke shrugged, facing the other man while settling more comfortably on the couch. "Hn. Wasn't that hard to figure out."  
  
"Yeah, they do. But it took up until I was about seventeen for all of them to know."  
  
"You didn't tell them?"  
  
Naruto shook his head, his gaze zoning out as he was likely recalling the memories. "I always had trouble making friends. I wanted people to be my friend for _me._ Anyone who knew I was Minato's son would just automatically be nice to me because he was famous and I was his kid. That was fake, as if they were forced to like me. I didn't want that. So, I didn't tell anyone who didn't know for years because I didn't want them to think of me as the Yellow Flash's son, I wanted them to think of me as _Naruto._ That way, I knew our friendships were real."  
  
Sasuke was quiet a moment, simply watching the other mans serious expression. It never ceased to amaze him how brutally honest Naruto was. "You don't strike me as someone who finds making friends difficult. After all, you became mine just short of two weeks."  
  
Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the other man broke his neck from how fast he whipped around to face him. Naruto was giving him that same look he did after showing him the view of the northern lights in the forest earlier. Sasuke didn't quite know what to make of it. It was a mixture between awe, satisfaction and joy. He couldn't recall anyone in his life ever looking at him like that.  
  
And there he was again. Staring. _Lost_ in those exhilarating sapphires. The two irises seemed to draw him under a spell, captivated instantly in whirlpools of aquamarine. It was enough to have the air in Sasuke's lungs leave his body, mouth involuntary opening in the slightest. Before he knew it, his body was moving on its' own accord.  
  
Sasuke leaned forwards, resting one arm on the top of the couch as he closed the distance between their faces easily. His lips gingerly pressed against Naruto's which were closed and slightly chapped, but _warm._ The kiss was short, chaste. More of a peck than anything else, and yet Sasuke's mouth was tingling. When the other man just sat still and  _stared_ at him, he immediately drew away, realizing his actions with a hint of embarrassment burning to the tips of his ears.  
  
It didn't even occur to Sasuke that Naruto was probably _straight,_ and he just did _that._ He wasn't sure why he did so, it was like his brain just decided to command his body to move in that moment. All the pressure of having these new awakened feelings swarming through him recently confused Sasuke, but there was one thing he was positive on. He liked Naruto.  
  
"I.. I don't—"  
  
Whatever excuse Sasuke was about to mumble-jumble out was promptly interrupted by the other man yanking him back close and attacking his mouth. All doubts immediately vanished from his mind when Naruto's lips slid across his own, tongue darting out to trace the seam of his mouth and moisten the partially dry surface. In return, he nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, who made a small gasp and Sasuke took that moment to deepen the kiss.  
  
His tongue dragged against Naruto's, exploring the other's hot mouth sensually with faint smacking noises, the sweet taste of chocolate and marshmallows potent. One of Naruto's hands found his thigh, the other on the back of his head, long fingers entangled in the soft black strands as he held his head in place while Sasuke sucked on his tongue erotically. He heard a low moan vibrate the other man's throat, and that sound sent a fiery tingle up Sasuke's spine.  
  
The rational part of his mind was telling him this was crazy, but Sasuke was far past being rational at this point. When they parted for air he was nearly panting, and after seeing Naruto's half-lidded gaze, flushed face, body relaxed and slouching so _invitingly,_ Sasuke got a sudden spike of arousal. He planted another heated kiss on those full peachy lips, relishing how smooth they were and how natural it felt against his own mouth.  
  
Naruto then turned his head to the side and nipped at his jawline before moving lower towards Sasuke's neck, biting down on the smooth pale column and sucking the flesh on his pulse point. Sasuke took in a sharp, shaky inhale, knowing his skin bruised easily and eagerly awaited to see the mark left behind. Naruto's hand on his thigh then shifted, moving up to his hip while his other did the same and he pulled Sasuke onto his lap easily.  
  
Sasuke allowed himself to be maneuvered, helping by kicking his leg over while he sat on top of the other man. His heartbeat went erratic when he felt solidness pressed against his ass, and he instinctively ground his hips down a little bit which earned a sharp growl from Naruto. It was confirmed. Naruto was definitely not straight. Sasuke rolled his hips a few more times against the solidness beneath him before he reached for the hem of the man's orange t-shirt, grabbing the fabric and pulling it up.  
  
Naruto reached his long arms above his head, helping disregard the piece of clothing. Sasuke breathed deeply staring at the sculpted golden body beneath him. He was right about seeing a tattoo earlier, Naruto had some kind of tribal fox with nine tails located on the right side of his body. The fox's tails curled around the upper part of his right shoulder and arm, some even descending as low as the mans pectoral while the animals body and face were currently hidden on his back. Must've taken _hours_ to finish.  
  
Sasuke's fingers traced the black inked fox design, dipping and pressing harder while grazing over firm muscle. He was almost fascinated by the view of his skin contrast compared to Naruto's. Milky white against deep golden, like caramel. Smooth too—how Naruto's skin tasted was just another thing to add to the list. The thought made his cock throb painfully in his jeans. Sasuke planted a few soft kisses on the blond's neck, chest, and continued to descend lower. He slid off of Naruto's lap, placing himself on the floor between the man's legs while letting his hands trail the path his mouth previously made.  
  
He palmed Naruto's erection through his sweatpants, and the other's hips twitched forwards into the touch. From what Sasuke could tell so far—it was big. To confirm that thought, he tugged on the fabric, licking his lips while watching Naruto's waist elevate and abs flex as he helped slide his sweatpants and boxers down far enough to accommodate. As the others member was freed from the confines of his clothes, Sasuke let out a slow exhale through parted lips while staring at a vein running up the entire length.  
  
Yeah, it was big.  
  
Sasuke curled his fingers around the cock before him, liking how it felt thick and heavy in his hand. He bit the inside of his lip when it twitched in his palm, beading precum. He risked a glance upward at Naruto who was _panting_ while watching him, eyes a dark navy blue clouded with lust. Sasuke slowly began pumping the erection in his palm, squeezing when he got near the base and twisting once reaching the head, only to drop quickly back down and repeat.  
  
Naruto's hips rolled shallowly into his hand, a strained moan leaving his lips. Sasuke then leaned forward and opened his mouth, gradually dragging the flat of his tongue up the underside of the man's cock. Naruto shuttered against him, his heavy breathing against the crackling of the fireplace in the background somehow very erotic. Sasuke closed his mouth over the tip, tongue flicking repeatedly against the slit, tasting the salty residue of precum there.  
  
Every little twitch, moan, or shaky breath Naruto did only encouraged Sasuke furthermore. He let his jaw fall slack and mouth relax while taking the sizable cock further and further into his mouth, feeling his lips stretch wide. When he got a little past halfway, Sasuke's eyes began to water and he pulled back, sucking on what he could before dropping down and trying once more.  
  
"A-aa.." Naruto breathed, his head falling back against the couch.  
  
It had been a while, but Sasuke was quickly getting back into the groove. He did swallowing motions with his throat, easing Naruto's cock further into his mouth until his nose grazed coarse curly blonde hairs and he could feel it in the back of his throat. Naruto's thighs trembled and he gasped, one hand flying to Sasuke's hair. Sasuke moaned as the man's fingers fastened in dark tresses, and that made Naruto's grip go even tighter—borderline painful, but he could take it.  
  
Sasuke began fluently taking the others cock into his mouth, dipping his head down seemingly with ease before bobbing back up, allowing his tongue to lap at the glands near the head, teeth just hardly grazing for added tease before repeating. Naruto groaned appreciatively, his hips subtly grinding though it was obvious he was holding back. Sasuke took a quick breather, letting the thick member slide past his lips while panting, a line of drool connecting to his mouth.  
  
"Fuck, I—" Naruto moaned as Sasuke continued, more vigorously than before, obscene wet sounds filling the room.  
  
Sasuke let his hands wander up, feeling the ripple of strong abs underneath his palm as they moved across Naruto's constantly flexing stomach. He placed one hand on a tan hip, the other sliding down to briefly fondle the others balls between his fingers before resting on a muscular thigh. Naruto's hand in his hair tightened even _harder,_ and Sasuke's brows knit together though he didn't cease his actions.  
  
He hollowed his cheeks out, applying more suction while moving his head faster, ignoring how his lungs nearly burned for air. Sometimes he'd hold a few seconds with Naruto's cock buried in his throat, pulled back to the head and did so again, loving how Naruto's hand began to shake with the grip on his hair.  
  
"Sasuke _please..._ "  
  
It should be banned in all countries, the way Naruto said his name like that, all deep and gravelly with desire. Sasuke wasn't sure _what_  the man was saying please for, but he did know it gave him that much more energy. His rhythm was lost when Naruto's hips suddenly thrust forward. Then again—and again—and _again. Fuck._ He simply gripped the other's thighs, loosening his jaw and bracing himself as Naruto took control and fucked his face.  
  
Sasuke allowed his throat muscles to constrict around the cock each time it slid back in his mouth. Naruto's hand in his hair by now was torturing his scalp, but Sasuke liked the edge of roughness. His eyes constantly watered, nearly closing, but he kept them open just enough to see the other man completely fall apart right before him. Sasuke felt drool mixed with precum leak out of the corners of his mouth, beginning to dribble down his chin though he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.  
  
" _Haah.._ I'm going to cum." Naruto warned, his grip finally loosening on Sasuke's hair as his hips stopped their frantic movement, allowing him the chance to move away.  
  
Sasuke was doing no such thing. He resumed his previous pace, ignoring how sloppy everything had gotten but that just made it even more hot and _fuck._ The broken noises Naruto made were so gratifying to listen to Sasuke felt he could nearly cum in his pants from hearing them. The blond then _whimpered,_ his back curving in an arch from the couch while his face scrunched up beautifully, breath hitching.  
  
Naruto's cock pulsed with release in his mouth, and Sasuke slowed his movements to a stop, feeling warmth spurt down his throat and the other man's body spasm with climax. He tried to take it all down, but it seemed as if Naruto would never stop cumming so he lifted off with a gasp after swallowing a few times, the salty tang replacing the sweetness of the chocolate that was once on his tastebuds. Naruto's body twitched constantly underneath his hands, and after his heartbeat had begun to slow Sasuke dragged his gaze up the others physique while licking his lips slowly.  
  
Naruto's broad chest heaved with each breath he took, his eyes so heavy lidded they were nearly closed. The mans tan features were flushed dark, a few beads of sweat dribbling down his forehead. Sasuke looked at the slight upward curve of Naruto's lips, and a sudden fondness swelled in his chest. He wanted to see that face as many times as possible, drained from ecstasy and looking at him like he was the most delicious thing on the planet.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally as he continued peering at the man before him. In that moment, Sasuke realized that he didn't just _like_ Naruto, he loved him.  
  
A knot suddenly formed in his gut, and he abruptly stood to his feet. Sasuke wiped his mouth and chin with the sleeve of his shirt, ignoring the other man's confused face as he sluggishly sat up on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice still considerably low and scratchy from his orgasm minutes ago.  
  
"I need to go." Sasuke said, quickly slipping on his boots. "M-my dogs. I gotta—" He didn't bother finishing his stuttery ass sentence, hurriedly pulling his coat over his arms and zipping it up. Sasuke all but ran out of the door, every fiber of his being telling him to turn around and explain himself but he just couldn't. Not when—no. _No._ That couldn't happen. He was going to race the Quest, rest up, leave, then return to his normal life. Love had no place in Sasuke's world.   
  
Or so he told himself.  
  
"Fuck I forgot my gloves." Sasuke hissed under his breath, shoving his bare fingers in his pockets while trekking through the dark towards Konoha Lodge. His erection instantly died the moment a freezing gust of wind blew by, chilling him to the core. Welp. So much for finishing himself off later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, stupid Sasuke in denial with his feelings smh.
> 
> Let me know what ya guys think so far again! The drama has unfolded as will more goodies these next upcoming chapters. c;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hike!: Get moving ("Mush" and "All Right" are sometimes also used.)  
>  Kissing sound: Speed up, faster.  
> Gee!: Turn to the right.  
> Haw!: Turn to the left.  
> Easy!: Slow down.  
> Whoa: Stop.  
> On By!: Pass another team or other distraction._

  
"Kurama shut _up!_ " Naruto shouted for the umpteenth time, pulling a long sleeved shirt over his head.   
  
The crazy mutt had woken him up before his alarm went off and started barking non stopped. Normally, when Kurama acted weird he was trying to relay a message or warn him of something. Naruto liked to believe Kurama and himself had a special connection that went far past being 'mans best friend', their collaboration on the rescue field was nothing short of amazing, yet now he couldn't find the _slightest_ clue as to what the hell was wrong with his dog.   
  
Naruto tried letting Kurama outside to pee or poop, that didn't work. He tried giving him fresh water, early breakfast, a treat, his favorite toys, all ended up in failure. He even patted the mutt down to see if he was in any physical sort of pain, but as always his dog was healthy. Kurama stood on his hind legs, forepaws resting on the windowsill while he stuck his snout past the blinds and continued barking and barking, breath fogging the frosty glass window pane.  
  
He stared at his dog for a long moment, watching how the ginger-orange colored hairs on Kurama's spine were spiked up and his tail thrashed from side to side—not in a happy wag, but in some sort of distress. Naruto didn't know _what_ could possibly be bothering his dog so much, but he was beginning to grow a bit anxious. Kurama's barks had taken on a more high-pitched note, almost desperate— _fearful._  
  
If Naruto knew one thing, it was that Kurama was the bravest thing on four legs in this entire city.  
  
"What is it boy?" He used his soft voice this time, like when talking to puppies or young children.  
  
Kurama made a small growl, followed by a whine, dropping back onto all fours while padding towards him. The husky-mix circled around his legs, nudging him while whining some more, and that was weird because Kurama had too much pride to whine. Naruto scratched behind the mutts ears a few times, peering out the window to where Kurama was barking at nothing. The sky was clear, air was crisp, it was the perfect morning to begin the Yukon Quest, which started in a few hours.  
  
Naruto's throat suddenly tightened. Ghosts? After all, it was a fact that animals were able to see or sense spirits and other paranormal activity. He shuttered, a chill running down his spine and not from Canada's cold weather. Hopefully that wasn't the case.  
  
"It's okay." He murmured to his dog, patting him a few times on the side. "Go eat your food." Naruto said, ushering Kurama towards the full bowl of kibble with a gentle nudge of his knee.  
  
He walked further into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the gallon of milk and setting it on the island top. Naruto opened one of his cupboards, eyes scanning the many boxes of cereal. His gaze then drifted down further and landed on the bag of marshmallows tucked away in the corner. A frown appeared on Naruto's face as the events from last night came swarming back to his memory.  
  
Naruto felt many emotions about the entire situation. Shock at first, of all things he didn't expect Sasuke to make the first move. Actually, fuck that. He didn't expect Sasuke to make _any_ sort of moves. He had a gut feeling the man wasn't straight, but it still surprised him. And now, Naruto was deeply confused. For a little while, it seemed Sasuke actually liked him. The man cracked a genuine smile and offered to hang out for Christ's sake.  
  
Then, he practically sucked Naruto's soul out of his body and dipped without so much as a full sentence. Naruto was just getting ready to return the favor when Sasuke damn near flew out of the house almost frantically. He wasn't so much hurt as he was just puzzled. Stumped. Utterly lost. Even after opening up way more than Naruto would've ever hoped for—Sasuke was still a total mystery.  
  
He called, then called again, and waited. Neither were returned, which wasn't all too surprising, Sasuke wasn't a big cell phone user in the first place. Naruto tried not to let it get to him, but he stayed up pretty late mulling over it in his mind, replaying the events, searching for something he did wrong or perhaps missed. Jacking off a couple of times during that was just to relieve the stress of thinking so hard.  
  
Yep.  
  
Maybe Sasuke was somehow ashamed? Everything did happen so fast, it could be that the other man was in the closet and not used to putting his gayness out like that, so he freaked out and fled. If that was the case, Naruto could empathize although not totally understand. He was completely open with his bisexuality and it had never caused him any problems. Then again, Sasuke _was_ from another country, maybe not being straight wasn't accepted as much where he came from.  
  
Whatever the cause of the man's sudden flee, Naruto decided against following Sasuke to his hotel last night. He didn't want to stress Sasuke anymore than what was necessary since the race started today, but most of all Naruto didn't want to seem desperate or clingy, hence why he didn't call more than twice. It was just one blowjob after all, they weren't _boyfriends_ or anything. At most they could perhaps become friends with benefits, but those kinds of relationships normally didn't turn out too well.  
  
And quite frankly, Naruto didn't think he'd be able to do that with Sasuke. Physically, yeah, no problem, the guy was sex on two legs but it was the mental part that would get to him. He knew that he'd eventually want something _more,_ and Sasuke of all people likely wouldn't. Sure, Sasuke said so himself that they were friends and that made Naruto happier than he could've imagined, however adding sexual relations into that nagged at his feelings.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that Naruto was a nice guy, and building a relationship with a person just to get off made him feel bad, but he didn't want to be the foolish one and start to develop a real crush on the other. Unfortunately, that had already happened. At first, Sasuke just irked him with his blank demeanor, but as the days progressed, Naruto began to see the other man for who he truly was.  
  
Yesterday it was hard not to stare as he showed Sasuke his favorite spot. The man looked so different when he was content, a small _real_ smile one his face as he stood speechless and watched Earth's beauty unfold. Naruto didn't think he'd see anything more magnificent than the view provided by nature, but taking one glance into wide obsidian eyes, peeled free of any anger or defensiveness, his heartbeat nearly slowed to a stop.  
  
Then when Sasuke asked him _why_ he had done all of that, Naruto feared for a moment the other man caught on. He didn't know what to say at first, it's not like Naruto could outright tell Sasuke he liked him more than he should, so eventually told the other man it was because he seemed lonely. And honestly, that wasn't even a lie. When looking at Sasuke, Naruto _did_ get a sense of loneliness. He was excellent on picking up when someone was lonely, he had been there himself and knew exactly what it was like.  
  
It was still hard to guess where Sasuke's mind was right now. Naruto knew now the other man was obviously attracted to him as he was to Sasuke, but where would that lead them? How much further would they go? There was no doubt Naruto was willing. Yesterday he wanted to fuck Sasuke so badly it nearly hurt, but he also liked the man for more than just his body alone, and he definitely didn't want to ruin their friendship over sex.  
  
But from the way Sasuke got suddenly nervous last night, it might be too little too late. _Gah,_ he was thinking too much. Naruto chugged his glass of milk after giving it a long sniff, wiping his mouth off and glanced out the window to look at the bright morning sky. The Yukon Quest was today, and that was the most important thing of all. Plus, they were grown men, not some immature high school students, he'd simply ask Sasuke about it before the race while wishing him luck. Face to face talk was far better than texting or calling.  
  
Naruto turned around to the sound of claws clicking against a wooden surface and frowned while watching Kurama pace back and forth anxiously, pointy ears flat sideways against his skull. It couldn't have possibly been the medicine Sakura gave him last week, could it? It was a simple cream ointment that was to be applied to Kurama's paw pad twice a day, nothing that he consumed that could cause his behavior to change.  
  
Speaking of such, Naruto nearly forgot. He walked into the downstairs bathroom and pulled out the little squeeze tube Sakura gave him. He entered the living room in which the husky-mix was pacing past the coffee table, to the window near the tv, and back again. Still whining. Naruto clicked his tongue a couple times to gain Kurama's attention, and when his dog walked over to him he picked up the animals forepaw to reveal his paw pad.  
  
Kurama had either stepped on something or one of his booties got damaged during a training session a few weeks prior because his paw pad became cracked and dry, unlike the other three which were a healthy pink and squishy. His dog wasn't limping, but Kurama definitely chewed at it and made it evident it was a problem. The cream ointment Sakura prescribed was definitely doing the job, the skin was less rough and smoothing over nicely the past week of using.  
  
Naruto frowned deeply as he smoothed over the substance on his dogs paw, noticing Kurama's leg—actually his entire body was shaking. The house wasn't cold whatsoever. With his free hand, Naruto smoothed down the animals fluffy ginger-colored neck fur in a form of comfort, looking at him with concern.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you could talk." He murmured quietly, putting Kurama's paw down gently while placing the flat of his palm over the husky-mix's chest. His dogs heartbeat sounded like he just got done sprinting. It was far too fast to be at a resting pace.  
  
Biting his lip, Naruto reached in his cellphone pocket, simultaneously petting his dog behind it's ears while unlocking the devise. He swiped away the few Facebook notifications and emails, pausing a moment to look over the texts.

 

> _Can't sleep. Me and Akamaru are SO ready to win this!!!_  
>  _Received from Kibs_  
>  _Yesterday 11:27 PM_
> 
> _Could you bring some extra bungee cords with you if you have any? Also, don't be late, you know how fast it gets crowded. And wear that nice scarf I bought you! We're going to be live on television after all._  
>  _Received from Iruka_  
>  _9 minutes ago_

  
Naruto chuckled at Iruka's message. Even through a screen the mans fatherly and schoolteacher side was clear as day. He made a mental note in the back of his head to put on the scarf before he left lest Iruka complain all day long.  
  
  


> _You got it man! Beers on me afterwards no matter what place you finish in._  
>  _Sent to Kibs_  
>  _7:03 AM_
> 
> _Heey I'm not Kakashi lol, I'll be on time. And yeah I've got some spare bungee's in the garage._  
>  _Sent to Iruka_  
>  _7:03 AM_
> 
> _I think something is wrong with Kurama. He's been acting strange all morning._  
>  _Sent to Sakura_  
>  _7:04 AM  
>  _

  
He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek a moment with his molars while hovering on Sasuke's message thread. Should he mention what happened at all? Or just tell him about the gloves? Surely Sasuke would've noticed his fingers were freezing last night after running off without them. Yet he didn't turn around to get them. Naruto then sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head. It was just a damn text, no need to get so worked up.  
  


> _Found your gloves almost under the couch, I'll bring em' to ya at the dog yard pre-race gathering.  
>  _ _Sent to Dunch Buddy_  
>  _7:06 AM_

  
Naruto slipped his phone back into his jeans and stood up, grabbing his coat from the closet near the entryway. He took Sasuke's gloves and shoved them into his pocket, rummaging through the mess of clothes for a few minutes before finally finding the scarf Iruka bought him. Naruto wrapped the fluffy blue item around his neck, pleased to find out the scarf wasn't as itchy as it looked. Iruka had good taste in fabrics.

He cast a skeptical glance in Kurama's direction. The race began today, and Naruto was the first person on call for rescue missions should anyone get injured or lost during the Quest. Of course, it was only day one and only a complete dumbass could possibly fall out of the race this early, but he still needed Kurama to be available and in tip-top shape for the future. He would be travelling through checkpoints as the Yukon Quest progressed, and if Kurama was still acting like strange, Naruto wouldn't be able to conduct any rescues. He just couldn't do it without his dog.  
  
And wasn't just a matter of wanting to do his job and getting paid—he was regions best, meaning people counted on him to save lives. Sure, other rescuers and backup would be present, but Naruto didn't want that to happen. He'd feel useless. Hopefully Kurama would be better before it was time for them to temporarily relocate to the second checkpoint located in Carmacks, approximately 170 miles away from the start.  
  
He decided to leave Kurama at home to calm down during the start of the race. Being around many other dogs and hundreds of people would only furthermore work up the mutt's nerves and possibly provoke a fight.  
  
"Sorry boy," Naruto said with a small smile. "Guess you wont be on tv today."  
  
Snatching up his keys, Naruto nearly skipped out of the front door before stopping dead in his tracks and making a beeline for his garage.  
  
"Almost forgot the bungee cords." He murmured to himself while running a mitten covered hand over his forehead. Iruka would've likely strangled him with the very scarf he bought.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sasuke fastened the velcro straps of the coat on another one of his dogs, assuring the canine's long fur wasn't caught on any of the sticky fabric. He paused when his phone vibrated in his back pocket and reached around to look at the lock screen, swallowing dryly when noticing an additional text from Naruto a little while ago.  
  


> _Call me!_  
>  _Received from Mom_  
>  _1 minutes ago_
> 
> _Found your gloves almost under the couch, I'll bring em' to ya at the dog yard pre-race gathering._  
>  _Received from Naruto_  
>  _7:06 AM_

  
Sasuke stared at the second message for a long while, debating on responses in his head. He could apologize. Finding the right words was difficult enough, but doing so over text just seemed a bit immature, plus you could only decipher true emotions by standing face to face with someone, not through a screen. Naruto didn't mention anything about last night though, only his gloves. Was he angry? Or did he simply not care?  
  
Something in Sasuke's chest tightened at the latter. Granted, he made a pretty fucking dramatic exit and wouldn't be too surprised if the blond was indeed upset with him, but finding out Naruto didn't feeling anything whatsoever would be worse than any rage cast upon him. What could he say, though? Sasuke didn't have the slightest clue as to express how he felt. He wasn't even sure _if_ he should tell Naruto.  
  
It wasn't necessarily a fear of rejection he was avoiding. Sasuke never came across that problem before because he never harbored such strong feelings towards another individual. He's had his fair share of one night stands or weekly flings, and even when the other person was supermodel material, Sasuke didn't feel the same as what he felt towards Naruto. What would Naruto say when he told him that? How would he react? He'd probably think Sasuke was insane. Claiming to love someone just short of two weeks after meeting them was kind of out of the ordinary.  
  
But how else could Sasuke describe these powerful emotions he felt when around the blond? Sasuke always made fun of movies or terrible tv shows that had people fall dramatically in love. In fact, he didn't really believe in the concept of 'soul mates' and doubted he would ever find 'the one' for himself. Yet, here he was. Hours before the toughest race in his life and his brain was scrambled with thoughts of one goofy blond.  
  
They clearly shared a mutual attraction, otherwise Naruto would've pushed him away the first moment their lips connected. Truthfully, Sasuke surprised himself last night. He had never been so.. _physically impulsive_ with anyone in his entire life. At the time, his body was _burning_ with desire. Like lava flowing through his veins and igniting him in a frenzy of lust. Lust that had not been one-sided.  
  
He recalled those unbelievable azure eyes a few shades darker than usual. _Staring_ at him. Fascinated. Pupils dilated and lids heavy. The image of Naruto when he finally came was forever embedded in Sasuke's mind. The other man was the very epitome of libido. Plump, peachy-colored lips parted in breathless shaky exhales, a beautiful red flush extending across sweat-glistened golden skin, highlighting the faint freckles which were otherwise virtually impossible to notice. The marvelous arch his physique had acquired, muscles drawn taught as involuntarily tremors wracked him to his very core, immobilized in the euphoric sensation of orgasm.  
  
Oh yeah, Sasuke would never forget that.  
  
He unconsciously rubbed under his scarf to where his hickey was left by Naruto. Sasuke sucked in a slow breath, letting the air out through his nostrils while calming his suddenly racing heart. The Yukon Quest started in just a few hours, now was _not_ the time to be thinking about the many enjoyable things he'd love to witness _and_ do while fucking—or being fucked—by Naruto. He ran his fingers through the thick fur of one of his Mackenzie River Huskies, checking each and every dog and assuring they were eating their breakfast and that their coats were secure.  
  
Through the loud munching of many canines yipping and gobbling on their morning kibble, Sasuke's cellphone rang. His nerves spiked, assuming it was Naruto again and dreading an awkward conversation over the phone. Yesterday, the blond called twice, and both times Sasuke stared at his screen, fingers twitching in hesitance, _almost_ answering until the ringing stopped. He felt bad, but couldn't bring himself to call back no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
His muscles instantly relaxed when he saw his mothers contact name instead. Taking in a deep sigh, Sasuke forced a small smile onto his face as he answered.  
  
"Hey mom, I was feeding the do—"  
  
_"Sasuke honey!"_ Mikoto's usually soft voice was a tad on the higher-pitched side. _"Itachi told me you'd call and I was waiting and waiting, then today rolled around and I was starting to think you'd never call."_  
  
"Sorry." Sasuke said, for once sounding relatively sheepish. Though, hearing his mother's voice automatically brought him in a better mood. "I just.. I was real busy with pre-race prepping, ya'know?"  
  
There was a small pause, and instantly Sasuke realized what he had just said.  _Ya'know._ Naruto used that word a lot, and it seemed to have somehow rubbed off on him. He blinked. Once. Twice.  
  
_"Oh."_ Mikoto giggled subtly on the other end. _"I think I do know. Have you made any new friends?"_  
  
"I guess." He shrugged, trying to sound as bored and disinterested as possible.  
  
_"Really?"_ His mother gasped. _"That's great sweetie! What are their names?"_  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that." Sasuke cringed, feeling twelve all over again. "And not names plural, mom. Only one friend. His name is Naruto."  
  
_"You'll always be my sweetie, no matter how old you grow. Oh I remember your chubby little cheeks and precious—"_  
  
"Mom!" Sasuke complained, blushing with a frown.  
  
_"Sorry, sorry."_ Mikoto chuckled. _"Naruto huh? Well, I guess one friend is better than none. What's he like? I hope you guys are dressing warm over there. Remember when you were nine and your big toes got frost bite and—"_  
  
"Yes, we're dressing warm." Sasuke said with a sigh.  
  
_"Good."_ His mother said happily, the sound of keys faintly clicking on a keyboard heard over the line for a few moments. _"Your friend wouldn't happen to have blonde hair and adorable big blue eyes, would he?"_  
  
"What—" Sasuke's mouth opened. "How did you know that? Did you just _stalk_ him online?"  
  
_"Not stalk."_ Mikoto sounded far too amused. _"Just did a google search. At first there was a bunch of food that popped up but I specified the search engine and added in Whitehorse, Canada. There's not too many people with that name, it seems. Oooh! He's on some websites with the Alaskan Iditarod and a few video interviews—"_  
  
"Mom!" Sasuke said, his voice raising an octave nearly whining. "Stop being creepy." He knew it was a terrible idea to give her a name.  
  
_"Oh Sasuke, stop it. You didn't tell me your friend was so handsome! And his smile, so big and wonderful! Honey you could learn a thing or two from him."_  
  
"My teeth are fine, mom." Sasuke muttered quietly. Having a mother as a dentist was quite the pain. Mikoto would pester him day and night about maintaining healthy teeth and avoiding gum disease, despite the fact that he brushed and flossed daily. "Can you _please_ stop stalking people from another country now?"  
  
_"Hush. I was on my laptop anyway, it was a simple search. And I already like Naruto, he looks far nicer than what's-his-face who always hangs around you."_  
  
"Suigetsu."  
  
_"Yeah, him."_  
  
"He's not that bad—"  
  
_"I caught him with weed, Sasuke!"_  
  
"That was Junior year of high school. And I didn't smoke any."  
  
_"I know, I know. Bad influence though."_  
  
"Hn."  
  
_"Okay honey, I know your time schedule is very short so I'll let you go. But please stay warm, stay safe, and good luck in your race! I'll be keeping track with checkpoints on the online live site. I love you sweetie!"_  
  
"I love you too, mom." He smiled faintly.  
  
As the call ended, Sasuke rubbed his temple with his hand, blowing out a light snort of amusement through his nose. He imagined Mikoto bombarding Naruto about his excellent dental health should they ever meet. Now that would be a funny sight to see. Wait—but  _why_ would they ever meet? Introducing parents to somebody was typically a step in a relationship. Sasuke shook his head, putting his phone away. There he was again, thinking way too hard.  
  
Some part in the back of his mind wondered if Naruto was also putting a lot of thought into the situation. Then again—that moron seemed to never use his brain. Sasuke sighed. What he would't give for a nice alcoholic beverage right about now.

   


* * *

  
  
  
  
"One order of bungee cables, arrived!" Naruto exclaimed as he barged in the registration office, ready to meet up with Iruka.  
  
"Just get the keys and my bag!" Iruka's muffled voice could be heard from one of the back rooms.  
  
There was a few minutes of rustling and other words uttered out that Naruto couldn't quite catch before a familiar face entered the main room.  
  
Emerging—less than gracefully—from the narrow hallway that led to a couple storage rooms and other tiny offices was the schoolteacher himself, a box lodged between his arms. Iruka heaved the box onto the front desk with a loud thump, letting out a huff of air. Naruto arched an eyebrow after giving the man a once-over. Iruka's ponytail sagged on top of his head, many shoulder-length dark brown strands had fallen loose and dangled randomly.  
  
Iruka's brown coat was unzipped, undershirt not tucked in and very wrinkled. And he had the nerve to tell Naruto to look presentable for television. Sheesh. Even though Iruka's complexion was significantly darker, Naruto could see his flushed face clear as day, red all the way to the tips of his ears. He opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it back shut when a tall figure casually strolled up from the same hallway.  
  
"Yo." Kakashi greeted, swinging a pair of keys around on his pointer finger, Iruka's bag that reminded Naruto so much of Indiana Jones' satchel hanging off one of his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto grinned at his mentor. "You riding with us?"  
  
"Yep. Gonna' warm up the truck now, we're already running late." The silver haired man said, exiting the building smoothly.  
  
"Thanks to a certain someone." Iruka muttered before asking almost breathlessly, wiping his forehead of a little sweat. "Bungees?"  
  
"Yeah." Naruto said, setting them down on the table near the box. "You look like you walked through a storm. What were you two doing back there?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Moving stuff around and dragging a sled outside." The schoolteacher answered, pausing a second before continuing. "Kakashi being lazy, me having to do most of the work."  
  
"Ah, well, sometimes doing a little extra pays off with a nice reward in return." A smirk. "Depending on the situation that is."  
  
Iruka's eyes seemed to bug out of his skull, and Naruto hardly refrained from cackling out loud. Even though he was well past the age of knowing what sex was, whenever Naruto said something relatively dirty or added some innuendo into his sentences, Iruka freaked out. The schoolteacher was used to being around innocent little children for so long, he almost became prude. Of course, nobody was safe around Kakashi. And Kakashi seemed to linger around Iruka. A lot.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face and move this box to the truck for me, I gotta lock up the office."  
  
"Kakashi has your keys." Naruto said slowly.  
  
Iruka huffed out a breath, gesturing towards the box with one arm before snatching up the bundle of bungee cords. "Right, right." He muttered, walking out of the office.  
  
Naruto chuckled, grabbing the box—which he almost dropped underestimating the weight of the damned thing. It was heavy as fuck. What was in here? Bricks? Jesus. He hauled it outside to where Kakashi pulled up in front of the building with his chrome grey Ford XTR F150. The silver haired man hopped out of the front seat and opened the back door for Naruto where he practically slammed the box down on the seat.  
  
Iruka was already on the other side of the truck, flipping open the little panel so he could drag the sled onto the back and bungee it down to the metal at the bottom. Naruto blinked while watching the schoolteacher take on the task alone. The sleds typically ranged from 40 to 70 pounds alone, nothing too drastically heavy, but Iruka didn't strike him as the lifting type.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Kakashi asked next to him, locking the doors to the office nearby.  
  
"I left him back at the house. Something is.. I don't know." Naruto mumbled, chewing on his lower lip. "He was acting really strange. I texted Sakura but she hasn't gotten back to me. I know she's busy with the other doctors and veterinarians at further checkpoints, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"Hm. Is he being aggressive?" The taller questioned, pulling on the handle to assure the door was locked before walking around to the drivers side of the truck and hopping in. Naruto followed, getting in the back seat as Iruka occupied shotgun, satchel resting on his thighs while he fixed his disheveled ponytail.  
  
"No." He answered while buckling himself in. "He wouldn't eat his food, and he kept barking and whining for like an hour. He seemed almost scared."  
  
"What's wrong?" Iruka asked quietly, joining the conversation.  
  
"I was just telling Kakashi how Kurama was acting weird this morning, that's why I left him at home."  
  
"Is he sick?" The schoolteacher said.  
  
Naruto shook his head. "Healthy as ever. You should've seen it, he's got me worried a bit, but hopefully leaving him to rest will calm him down."  
  
"Perhaps a storm is coming." Kakashi offered, driving onto the street.  
  
"A storm?" Both Iruka and Naruto echoed at the same time.  
  
"We've been tracking the weather daily for the past month, no storm is coming. Look at the sky, Kakashi." Iruka said, nodding out the window.  
  
"Maa. I was just saying. My pack was a bit jittery this morning too. It reminded me a bit of how they act during prolonged thunderstorms or hurricanes."  
  
"I'm sure all the dogs' are just anxious because of the race, they know what's going on too."  
  
"Maybe." Naruto mumbled, leaning back in the seat. "Hey Kakashi, you ever gotten pulled over wearing the mask or your scarf pulled up? I mean if I were a cop, that would seem kind of suspicious, wouldn't it? Driving with most of your face covered."  
  
"Nice try." The silver haired man chuckled, his single eye curving upwards.  
  
Iruka rolled his eyes.  
  
"Worth a shot." Naruto grinned.  
  
"I have a face, just like you Naruto."  
  
"Yeah, but what _kind_ of face?"  
  
"A human one." Kakashi answered easily.  
  
"Ugh. Can we at least see underneath your eye-patch?" He pressed, leaning forwards in the space between the drivers seat and passenger.  
  
Much to his surprise, Kakashi began driving one-handed and used his free one to push up the black fabric. The vertical scar that was normally visible on the small section of Kakashi's face went all the way up to his eyebrow, splitting right through and preventing the hair from ever growing back. How far down did it go? It also punctured his eyelid, likely causing complete blindness. Naruto then peered at Kakashi's left eye which he had slowly opened after lifting the patch, like he kept his eye closed underneath it.  
  
Unlike Kakashi's normal dark grey eye, the man's left eye was kind of clouded, as if it were a blurry image. Almost like cataracts kinda, but not as bad. The color seemed faded, and it leaned more towards a dark hazel or red color. In a way, it looked cool, but must've been quite painful to receive. Kakashi's glove-less fingers then gently grasped the fabric of his eye-patch and dragged it back down, not once did his gaze leave the road.  
  
"Ouch." Naruto mumbled, deciding against asking what happened. It probably wasn't a pretty story.  
  
Iruka remained quiet, though his face appeared surprised.  
  
"Mah. There's worse things that happen to people." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "I've got another eye after all."  
  
"Yeah.. wait a second, is it even  _legal_ to drive with one eye?" Naruto frowned.  
  
"Good question. I dunno." The silver haired man shrugged.  
  
Iruka's head immediately whipped around towards Kakashi, eyes wide and jaw falling open. "Wha— you offered to drive!"  
  
"I know." Kakashi smiled again.  
  
Naruto laughed, meanwhile Iruka clutched his seat belt tightly while looking out the window with wide eyes as if he were searching for the police. Poor guy, always falling victim to Kakashi's nonsense.

   


* * *

  
  
  
Shipyards park, Whitehorse. Starting location for the Yukon Quest on odd numbered years. Mushers and fans from all over the world gather in what's been called 'the dog yard', getting the opportunity to meet and talk to the mushers and their teams before the race began. It was always crowded, news crews and reporters with their giant cameras in everybody's face, snapping photos, videos, interviewing the Yukon crew who helped organize for this years annual race.  
  
Organized chaos, is one way to put it. Naruto loved it though, watching all the people and dogs interact, excited and giddy for the race which would begin in less than two hours. Iruka, Kakashi and he arrived around 9:48, so by now the lot was already considerably packed. He hopped out of the truck eagerly, leaving the two men behind with a cluster of excited children who wanted to ride on Iruka's sled.  
  
Naruto's eyes darted around the mass of bodies and dogs until he came across a familiar grey coat with thick black fur surrounding the hood. Akamaru noticed his presence first, as the large white canine began barking loudly. Normally, Naruto would've been tackled by the fuzzy beast but Akamaru was currently fastened to his harness with the other sled dogs, so he had to jump in place.  
  
"It's about time!" Kiba said with a toothy grin as he turned around, slapping Naruto on the back. "What kept you? And where's Kurama?"  
  
"I got stuck waiting on Kakashi and Iruka. And Kurama is at home, he was acting unusual this morning."  
  
Kiba frowned, but didn't press the subject. Instead he leaned in closer and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "This little chump has been giving me the stink-eye all morning. Just look at em'!"  
  
Naruto took a peep in the direction his best friend gestured in to see a small red headed man standing partially away from the group. He instantly recognized the guy as Sasori, the very same one he warned Sasuke about the night prior. The age limit to enter the Yukon Quest was 18, but honestly Sasori appeared to be no older than 14 years old. Sure, he was around the same size as Gaara, but Gaara just seemed more grown up. He quickly averted his eyes when Sasori looked up in their general vicinity.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's a weird one." Naruto chuckled, turning around once hearing his name yelled.  
  
"Naruto!" Hinata called from some meters away, waving her hand quickly in the air.  
  
Approaching to where he stood with Kiba was Neji and his cousin. Hinata had to basically run to keep up with Neji on the back of his sled. Naruto always got a kick out of watching the older Hyuuga take off in the beginning of races, Neji's hair always moved dramatically in the breeze and could be seen swishing back and forth from a long ways away. Even now as he rode on his sled, dogs going no faster than a mere trot, the long brunette tresses flowed out from underneath his hat.  
  
"And here comes covergirl." Kiba muttered under his breath, and Naruto elbowed his arm with a snicker.  
  
"Shush, he'll hear you."  
  
Hinata was then falling face first into the snow with a high pitched noise. Kiba made a funny sound with his mouth as if he were going to laugh, and Neji kept on riding until he was in front of them.  
  
"Whoa." Neji said, and his dogs slowed to a stop, yapping and barking excitedly to Kiba's dogs who in return began barking as well. Some sort of doggy conversation happening between the two sled teams.  
  
"You just left her there in a snow pile." Kiba commented.  
  
"It's not my fault she's clumsy." The older Hyuuga retorted.  
  
"You okay?" Naruto asked, walking up to the spot where Hinata fell. She lifted her head from the ground, face completely white with snow. Naruto's mouth began twitching upwards, but he'd feel bad for laughing in her face and instead reached down and grabbed her arms. "Here, I'll help ya up."  
  
"I—oh." Hinata started, quickly bringing her purple mittens to her face and wiping the snow once she was on her feet again. She glanced up at him with huge pale eyes, features flushed a bright red. Then again, Hinata's face _always_ seemed to be red around him.  
  
"N-Naruto hi—um. I.. th-thank you." She mumbled shyly, looking at the ground.  
  
"No problem!" He grinned, wiping some snow clumps from the top of her head which really only succeeded in ruffling her hair.  
  
As they walked back over to the group, Naruto noticed Neji giving him a dirty look and he arched an eyebrow at the other man. Neji always glared at him when he was around Hinata, and Naruto had no idea why. He was never mean to her, _unlike_ her cousin.  
  
"Get ready to lose." Kiba boasted, flashing the older Hyuuga a grin.  
  
"Doubtful. You're too eager, the race must me taken one step at a time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. We got this, right Akamaru?"  
  
Kiba's white dog jumped up, barking loudly as if to agree. His best friend then smirked at Neji, who merely rolled his eyes. The group of four chatted for a little while longer, and as more people piled in, Naruto's eyes began scanning the area, looking for one particular man. He was searching for a good while until he caught a glimpse of the back of someone's head, Naruto knew he'd found Sasuke. Only one person had a duck's butt for hair.  
  
"Hey, I'll catch ya guys later." He said, waving his friends farewell.  
  
Naruto weaved in and out around people, feeling like he had to get through a maze before finally reaching Sasuke. The man had just got done talking to a reporter and was adjusting some straps on his sled. Naruto eyed the number on Sasuke's racing bib. He was 7, his favorite number. Heh.  
  
"What's up?" Naruto asked, trying to sound as friendly as he normally did.  
  
Sasuke stopped all movement for at least five seconds before he slowly stood to his feet, turning around to face him. The other mans face was completely blank, and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek when peering into those smoldering onyx eyes.  
  
"I uh, got your gloves." He said, reaching into his pocket and holding the item out in front of Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke's gaze flicked to the gloves, back to him, then he grabbed them and put them in his pocket. "I had two spares." He muttered out.  
  
"Well now you have three." Naruto grinned.  
  
His grin gradually faded into a smile before disappearing altogether as they stood in silence. Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot, swallowing in his suddenly dry throat. Sasuke was looking at him expectantly, like he was _waiting_ for something. Naruto didn't know what to say. Bothering Sasuke about personal problems before a very difficult race would be unwise, the man's head needed to be in the clear, but he was also not liking this awkwardness settling between them.  
  
"About last night.." Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head out of habit but the action was kind of hard to do with his coat and mittens on. "Er.. did you.." He peeped at Sasuke who was still staring at him intently, hands limp at his sides. "Ah.. are you uh.." He took a step or two closer, lowering his voice. "Out?"  
  
The other man blinked at him, surprise taking over the blank expression on his face. Sasuke opened his mouth, then promptly clamped it back shut—then repeated. Like a grounded fish. He obviously couldn't find the right words to say either.  
  
"I mean I get some peoples reasons for staying in the closet—"  
  
"I'm not in the closet." Sasuke finally managed a full sentence.  
  
"You're not? Then why did you leave?"  
  
"I.." The other mans gaze broke away from his, and suddenly Naruto grew nervous.  
  
"I liked it." He said quickly, his face heating up when Sasuke's head snapped back in his direction. "I mean.. you."  
  
"Me." Sasuke repeated flatly, though his eyebrows raised.  
  
Naruto nodded, his fingers curling and uncurling, hands feeling sweaty. "I was confused when you left and thought you were maybe hiding your sexuality."  
  
"No. that wasn't it. I just.. didn't want to complicate things."  
  
"Nothing needs to be complicated!" Naruto said, a bit too eagerly.  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"It _is_ that simple! Tell me what you want."  
  
Sasuke frowned at him, mouth opening again.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Naruto repeated.  
  
He watched the other man's face carefully, the way Sasuke's eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, eyes wider than usual, lips slightly parted and breath clouding in front of his mouth. He tried not to stare at those pink lips too long. Sasuke then took in a slow inhale, looking at him in a way which made Naruto's heartbeat almost burst out of his chest. Before the other man could say anything, a voice over a loudspeaker cut in.  
  
_"Time is 10:50. All mushers please gather for the starting line up. I repeat, time is 10:50, all mushers please gather for the starting line up."_  
  
At once people began moving, excited for the Yukon Quest to begin. Sasuke took a step back, breaking away from his gaze as he finished tightening a strap on his sled then hopped on the back. Naruto opened his mouth, but stopped when the raven haired man looked at him, the corner of his mouth ever so slightly lifted.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Naruto blinked once.  
  
"Hike!" Sasuke commanded, and his dogs immediately jumped to their paws, lurching the sled in motion across the park to where the other mushers were gathering.  
  
The runway was divided by ropes and bright yellow banners reading the words  _Yukon Quest_  along with a silhouette picture of a dog. News cameramen had their equipment set up on the left and right sides of the starting line, ready to get perfect shots of the teams as they began their thousand mile journey. People standing behind in the divided two rows began loudly cheering on the mushers as they lined up in the order drawn randomly from hats two days prior.  
  
Naruto was forced into crowd, and he shimmied his way to the front of the ropes to get a clear view. All the teams were lined up accordingly down the runway, dogs yipping and barking, jumping up and down. No matter how much noise was going on around him, his mind could only zero in on Sasuke's low voice and the words spoken to him mere minutes ago.  
  
_Isn't it obvious?_  
  
So, that meant, Sasuke liked him back?  
  
A wide smile stretched Naruto's lips, and he then began cheering right along with the crowd. As the minutes rolled by, the person on announcements spoke up again above the loud volume of the people.   
  
_"Time is 11 AM, the race begins. First out is musher number one, Temari."_  
  
Shikamaru's girlfriend yelled out a command, and her dogs scrambled into a run, tugging her sled into movement through the long runway surrounded by people on both sides, clapping and cheering her on. Naruto watched Temari's sled past the starting line where the cameras were, and soon enough her figure began getting smaller and smaller as she was pulled by her dogs on the trail of the Yukon River, going towards the first checkpoint.  
  
The mushers were let out in three minute intervals, as always. There were sixteen competitors this year, which was around the average amount. Many people entered the Quest, but at least 34% of the mushers who got accepted wouldn't be able to complete the race. It's just how it was. It was called the most difficult dog sled race in the world for a reason. After Temari, the second musher up was Hidan. Then Choji, Ginkaku, Deidera, Tenten, and Sasuke was next.  
  
Not once did Naruto's gaze leave the man as his dogs pulled him through the runway, an unconscious smile on his face. His smile grew enormous when he happened to look at Sasuke's hands, and realized he switched to the gloves Naruto brought him back from his house. Sasuke didn't look at him as he passed, but Naruto didn't blame him. He didn't look at anyone, Sasuke was in race mode.  
  
"Good luck." Naruto murmured under his breath, watching that duck butt hair slowly disappear from view out onto the trail.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of your notifications went crazy, I updated and deleted the chapter twice because there was a glitch and it was only showing about half of the text. Fixed it, though!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo.
> 
> I'm back! I'm basically repeating what I said on my other fic but for those who didn't know I went on active Military leave for a few months and just got back a couple weeks ago. Old laptop broke, got a new one, successfully transferred my data, etc etc, so yep. 
> 
> I deeply apologize for not updating sooner before I left, juggling around four + more Naruto multi-chaptered fics is tough enough, but its even harder when each of the stories' settings/characters/vibes is so different, it makes it hard writing the chapter of one fic then switching over to write the chapter of another. Does that makes sense? Like I've got to have a type of feeling to work on certain stories even when I don't have writers block because they put me in different moods. Mah, it's difficult to explain, but that's totally my fault for starting too many fics at once heh. What can I say? I like writing.
> 
> But now that my laptop crisis is settled, and I'm not overwhelmed with too many college classes this semester, I should be getting back on a updating roll. Anyways, enjoy chapter 6, guys!

  
_Tell me what you want._  
  
Sasuke gripped the handlebar of his sled tightly, eyes slightly narrowed and trained on the pathway ahead. Naruto's words had been running through his mind all throughout the first segment of the race. Never before had Sasuke felt pinned by the intensity of someones gaze, but Naruto had managed to do it. The way the other mans voice had dropped as he stepped closer, magnifying his seriousness as he outright _demanded_  for Sasuke to tell him what he wanted.  
  
At the time, he was speechless for a couple of moments. So many things Sasuke _could've_ said, yet only one word surfaced to his brain. _You._  He wasn't sure why he didn't provide Naruto with the simple one-worded response, it would've made things a lot clearer for the both of them. Sasuke was anything but simple, though. Was it nervousness? Perhaps pride? Sasuke was unfamiliar with the entire situation of _admitting his feelings_ for another person. He'd die of embarrassment if he told Naruto straight up, so, instead, he ended their conversation with a somewhat sarcastically rhetorical question.  
  
_Isn't it obvious?_  
  
That way, Sasuke could keep some of his Uchiha dignity, and Naruto would get the point sooner or later. He truly felt guilty for leaving the other man utterly confused the night prior, but luckily Naruto didn't seem angry with him. Honestly, Sasuke didn't even think the blond was capable of holding a grudge on someone. Naruto didn't appear to have a single mean bone in his body. Everything about him was just so genuinely honest and sweet.  
  
Like how adorably shy he'd gotten when telling Sasuke he liked him too. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself for replying with a dumb _'me,'_ but he was too stunned by the fact that Naruto actually shared his feelings. Well, kind of. Sasuke was positive the strong emotions he felt towards the other man went far beyond a simple _crush,_ but it was nonetheless a start. Where they would go from there was another story entirely.  
  
Now though, Sasuke needed to focus. After the starting line, he followed the Yukon River trail for 12 miles where he then crossed onto the Takhini river, continuing it north. Sasuke took two short breaks on the Old Dawson Overland Trail, which stretched on for approximately 70 miles. Afterwards, he passed up number three, Choji, as he recalled Naruto's chubby friend correctly. Temari apparently still had the lead, as Sasuke hadn't caught sight of her during the race yet.  
  
Braeburn Lodge, the very first checkpoint of the Yukon Quest. The stop was always crowded, fans travel out to visit the lodge to see which mushers took the lead during the start of the race. It was required for all mushers to take a four hour rest either here, or at the second checkpoint located in Carmacks, relatively 70 miles away from here. Sasuke wasn't going to over-exert his dogs in the beginning, he wasn't stupid. Aside from a few steep short downhills, the pathway was relatively normal and free of drastic obstacles, but they still ran pretty hard, he wanted them in tip-top shape for when the race progressed to the more difficult terrain features.  
  
Sasuke heard rather than saw when he reached the first checkpoint by the early evening. Vehicles scattered everywhere, people gathered in hoards. Normally, the Alaskan Iditarod seemed to be more popular—probably because it was in the states—but this year the Yukon Quest was certainly receiving a lot more attention. He commanded his dogs to slow, giving a brief wave to the cheering people surrounding the lane. From the tracks in the snow, it already appeared at least three other mushers passed through here, meaning Sasuke was making pretty good progress early on. As long as he remained in the single digits.  
  
He decided to take the required rest here instead of the second checkpoint at Carmacks. Sasuke found a decent spot in the resting lot and set up his tent, unhooking his dogs from the sled. He first gave each and every dog an examination, paying close attention to their feet and legs. In return he got about a hundred licks to the face and smacked with a fluffy tail equal amount of times.  
  
Sasuke fed all of the hyper canines and retreated to the lodge, not after being forced to chat with a couple camera crewmen asking him how the race was going so far and what he thought about it. The first few light flakes of snow caught the Uchiha by surprise, the forecast said it was supposed to be clear skies throughout most of the race. Interesting. As soon as Sasuke stepped foot into the medium-sized wooden lodge, he was bombarded with a very sweet aroma.  
  
Braeburn Lodge, known for its famous giant cinnamon buns certainly lived up to its status. He slipped off his gloves and tucked them into his pockets, letting his jacket slide off his shoulders where he draped it over one of the chairs at the small dining area.  
  
"Hey look!"   
  
Sasuke almost cringed at the excited squeal from across the room. He turned to see some woman bounding towards him excitedly. She had short mint green hair, a darker skin tone and orange colored eyes, obviously contacts. She was apparently one of the competing mushers, as was seen from her racing bib number attached to her coat which was hung in-between the crook of one of her forearms as she approached.  
  
"You're that new rookie from Colorado, Uchiha right? I'm Fū!" The young woman grinned happily, holding out a hand for him to shake.   
  
Sasuke took another glance at her coat. Number 15. His eyes widened fractionally. There were only 16 competitors this year. She started second last, and yet somehow already beat him, number seven, all the way up until the first checkpoint. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Hn. Sasuke." He greeted monotonously, shaking her hand.   
  
"Sasuke? Nice to meet you, I'm Fū!"   
  
Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Surely she knew she already introduced herself. A little shocked at how vigorously Fū shook the appendage—really, it was like she was trying to rip his damn arm off—Sasuke blinked when she stood up on her tippy-toes and leaned forwards, face within extreme proximity to his own as she still had his hand trapped.   
  
"You have _got_ to try these giant cinnamon buns. I'll buy you one, come on!"  
  
"Uh, I'm actually—" Sasuke found himself being practically dragged across the room towards the small ordering area.  
  
"Another one please!" The woman shouted to the server who chuckled and gave her a thumbs up from behind the counter.   
  
"You don't know how happy I am to see another musher! Only two others not including me were here. Temari was the first one, and then it was Deidera. He was funny. Do you know him? You should meet him. Temari is awesome too! She's so confident and pretty, I can't wait to be her friend! Hey! You should be my friend too!"  
  
Sasuke bit back a snippy remark at the younger woman. She seemed to never stopped talking, had abundant amounts of energy. Someway, somehow, Fū actually reminded him of a particular blonde. There was a faint tug at the corners of his mouth as he thought of Naruto. He was distracted from his thoughts when a plate containing the largest cinnamon roll Sasuke had ever seen in his entire life was set down in front of him.   
  
He turned to look at Fū, who was staring at him with enormous eyes and a wide grin. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a plastic fork from a nearby basket filled with eating utensils. Sasuke stabbed his fork in the treat, tearing a small piece and ate it slowly. It was good, he wasn't going to lie, but sweets weren't exactly his favorite thing on the planet. Sasuke preferred fruits and vegetables. Especially tomatoes.  
  
"Well?" The woman questioned, leaning forwards again while practically bouncing in her seat.  
  
"It tastes good." He paused, tearing off another small piece. He had to eat at least half, she bought it for him after all. "Thank you."  
  
"Yay!" She squealed, dipping one finger in some of the frosting before licking the substance off. "We're now officially cinnamon buddies."  
  
This was going to be a _long_ night.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"What is _wrong_ with you?" Naruto frowned down at his dog who currently was distracting him from packing. He and Kurama traveled to different checkpoints throughout the race as it progressed, ready to deploy on any rescue missions if necessary. Unlike the medical and veterinarian teams, Naruto moved to only a handful of the checkpoints during each leg of the race for the obvious reasons, he wasn't the only rescuer on duty.  
  
He gave granny Tsunade and Sakura props, the poor women probably hardly got any time at all to sleep despite the medic and dog-care team's enormous numbers. As much as he loved his job, sometimes it got a little boring just waiting around for a call to actively respond to. Now, Naruto wasn't hoping for someone to get lost or hurt during the race or anything—because that would be very evil—he just wished that maybe some people.. weren't as good.   
  
Alright, that was essentially the same thing, but for all the right reasons. Rescuing was fun, that is, when his dog would actually cooperate and not act like a deranged mutt. Naruto was having half a mind to lock Kurama in the bathroom while he continued packing because the husky-mix kept bumping into him, snatching some clothes out of his bag and running around with them—then when Naruto went to get the stolen item Kurama was back at it again.  
  
It's like his dog was _preventing_ him from packing, like he didn't want him to leave the house at all.  
  
"Look," Naruto began, mid-tug-o-war with Kurama on one of his pairs of snow pants. "I'm sorry I left you at the house earlier, okay?!" He snatched back his pants, glaring down at a small hole near the end left from the mutts teeth.  
  
Kurama merely barked a few times, racing over towards a window and back, jumping up and down repeatedly. One golden eyebrow slowly arched up on Naruto's face. His dog definitely lost it. He walked over towards Kurama to grab him by the collar and drag him upstairs, only the mutt evaded his hand and darted elsewhere. Rolling his eyes, Naruto reached for the curtains but paused once glancing out the window.  
  
"Ooh." He cooed audibly, tilting his head to the side. A light snowfall had begun to sheen over the area even though the weather forecast stated it wasn't supposed to. As many times as he'd been around snow all his life, Naruto still got that little giddy feeling when looking up into the sky and seeing those beautiful white flakes. It was sort of like a slice of Christmas—that exited feeling a child got when walking downstairs to see it snowed, nothing could truly compare.  
  
Naruto visited the states quite frequently, and despite such it was still mind-boggling to figure out some didn't even get snow. Hell, some people didn't even know what it _looked_ like in person. Everyone often assumed he was from California, Florida, or Georgia, somewhere down south or on a coast with his skin tone and hair color like that, so Naruto fit right in during his vacation to the warmer states and often surprised folks when they asked where he was from. The beaches, palm trees, and humidity were nice, to an extent, but he would always have a place in his heart for colder-climate areas.  
  
"You're gonna make me late." Naruto whined, turning to see Kurama had one of his boots lodged in his jaws.  
  
He was set to travel to the first checkpoint of Braeburn, in which he could talk to Sakura or Tsunade in person about Kurama's wild behavior, and also possibly see Sasuke again. With the way the times were set up, and depending on how long Sasuke took to reach the first checkpoint, the possibility was small, but still there. This might be his only opportunity to see the man again before the end of the race.  
  
It was hardly 24 hours, and Naruto was already missing that stoic face, those deep obsidian eyes, pale skin which flushed so _easily,_ especially when he bit it. Okay, he was crushing majorly hard. But Sasuke liked him too, so what was the harm in that? Just thinking about it got Naruto giddy like a middle schooler all over again. But really, what are the chances of your crush liking you back?  
  
"Aha!" Naruto grinned after snatching his boot back, only to find it covered in dog slobber. "Stop being a brat and let's go."  
  
Another ten minutes of chasing Kurama around, and Naruto finally managed to get the mutt's harness on and got him into his truck, containing his trailer attached to the back with one of his snowmobiles and rescue equipment. Usually, Kurama was like most dogs during car rides, sticking his head out the window and letting his tongue flop out, barking at things as they passed by. But his dog just laid there quietly, head down and ears flattened.   
  
Naruto bit his lip. Maybe he was feeling sick? The drive was going to be rather long, so instead of dwelling on the odd behavior of his beloved canine, Naruto decided to listen to some tunes to pass the time. He turned on the radio, grinning madly once recognizing the song playing. Naruto turned up the volume, taking a deep breath before singing—more like shouting—along with the lyrics.  
  
_"This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. This one for them hood girls, them good girls straight masterpieces. Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent, got kiss myself, I'm so pretty."_  
  
Naruto's grin widened when Kurama's ears perked upwards and his dog stared at him as he continued singing.  
  
_"I'm too hot—hot damn! Called a police and a fireman, I'm too hot—hot damn! Make a dragon wanna retire man, I'm too hot—hot damn! Say my name you know who I am, I'm too hot—hot damn! Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down."_  
  
He remained blissfully unaware of the people in the car next to him at the red light giggling while he danced behind the wheel. 

_"Girls hit your hallelujah—whoo! Girls hit your hallelujah—whoo! Girls hit your hallelujah, 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you, 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you, 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you, Saturday night and we in the spot, don't believe me just watch—hey!"_

Naruto pouted as Kurama pawed at the front of the truck and managed to press the button which turned off the radio precisely before the beat dropped. He glared out the windshield, slouching in his seat. "Fine, have it _your_ way. We'll drive boring."

He scoffed when Kurama's tail wagged.

"Mutt."

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
After what seemed like _hours_ of endless talking from the crazy woman—which couldn't have been more than a half hour or so, Sasuke was ready to rip his hair out. Fū was nice, friendly, had a kindhearted spirit, but one annoying idiot and one annoying idiot only was more than enough for the young Uchiha's life. He took his opportunity when someone else approached Fū, starting up a rather loud conversation. Sasuke made his hasty retreat by sliding off his stool and slinking away with hurried steps as gracefully as possible.  
  
Mid-turn, he ended up bumping into somebody. Normally, Sasuke would've blamed the other person, but it was entirely his fault since he was preoccupied with looking in the opposite direction, assuring he wasn't followed by that minty blue-haired woman. He turned to see a smaller woman with long brown hair, wearing a pink hat with a fuzzy white ball on the tip. Her coat had racing bib number eleven, which was hardly visible by the snowflakes covering the majority of her coat. She seemed to have just walked in the lodge, and from the looks of her, it seemed to have begun snowing harder outside in the past thirty minutes.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Sasuke said, inclining his head respectfully as he moved to the side to let her pass first.  
  
The shorter of the two glanced up at him and giggled, her big brown eyes glittering with amusement. "Ma'am? I'm no ma'am. I'm flattered, though."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. This must be Haku, the one musher Naruto mentioned earlier who he had mistaken for a girl firsthand. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking over her—ah, _him_ —a second time.   
  
"Er, I apologize." He could totally understand how Naruto got confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Haku smiled, slipping off his mittens. "You're Sasuke, right? I saw you at Konoha Lodge a few times, I was gonna say hi but you were always leaving."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't feel the need to stay there all day." He shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Makes sense. Especially when you've got that blondie to hang out with. I must say he's a real cutie, lucky for you I've got Zabuza otherwise I would've snatched him right up." Haku made a grabby motion with his hands, giggling again. "I'll see ya around." The shorter man gave a small wave and continued further into the lodge.  
  
Sasuke ignored the faint red color rising to his cheeks and walked towards the exit of the lodge. This time when Sasuke bumped into someone, it was entirely their fault. He reared back with a scowl, looking to see an older man with medium grey length hair. He was also another musher who apparently just arrived to the first checkpoint.  
  
"Watch it." Sasuke growled.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't rookie Uchiha." The man said, a sarcastic smirk appearing on his face.   
  
"And you are?"   
  
"Hidan's the name. Don't wear it out."   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Sasuke's nose crinkled in annoyance.   
  
He was about to move forward until he realized this Hidan fellow was blocking the doorway. The man didn't seem too inclined to move anytime soon from the way he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. Sasuke was _not_ in the mood for anymore conversations. He did his fair share of socializing this evening and wanted nothing more but to return to his tent and get away from the crowd that was growing larger as time passed on.  
  
"So. 5th in the Iditarod. Not bad." Hidan gave him a once over. "You think you can stay in the single digits here?"  
  
"I beat you here, shouldn't that be enough of an answer?"  
  
Sasuke felt his irritation beginning to bubble up further. It only increased when Hidan laughed. It wasn't out of humor, but more condescending, mocking, _insulting._ His fingers curled into fists at his side.   
  
"Care to share what's so funny?" He said lowly.  
  
"Rookies." The older man chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. "Don't be so arrogant babyface, the race only just began."   
  
Sasuke opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Hidan patted the top of his head and walked past him while ruffling his hair. He turned around furiously, itching to punch the living daylights out of that bastard, but Sasuke knew if he started a fight, the race would be over for him in a heartbeat. He whirled around with a scowl, practically stomping out of the lodge. Sasuke's nerves were calmed once seeing his dogs all jump excitedly to greet them, some of them were half buried in the snow from digging little tunnel dens.  
  
"Hey guys." He chuckled, crouching down and petting the canines who swarmed him immediately.  
  
Sasuke spent a little more time with his dogs, ate some dinner, then retreated into his tent for the remainder of the night. It wasn't late, but Sasuke went to bed early so he could get up before everyone else and be the first to leave for the next checkpoint. There were at least seven other tents pitched around, so he wanted to beat the rest of the teams and gain a further lead. He was just drifting off into sleep when his dogs began yipping and tustling just outside of his tent. He groaned, rolling over in his sleeping bag. When the pooches continued, Sasuke huffed and sat up, squinting in the darkness of his tent.   
  
"Hush." He said, but it had no effect. Maybe a rabbit or something passed by.   
  
When the dogs persisted, he sighed and scooted out of his sleeping bag, reaching for the zipper of the tent only to have it open before his fingers could touch it. Sasuke snatched his arm back in alarm, drowsiness gone in an instant. Did someone mistake their tent for his own?   
  
"What the hell—"  
  
"Hey."   
  
Sasuke blinked a couple times. He knew that voice. "Naruto?"   
  
"Yeah." The other man chuckled. Sasuke couldn't see him at all, really. It was the middle of the night and the light from the lodge wasn't enough, especially with how well insulated the tent was. It was warm enough inside that he only needed to wear his sweats and a pair of socks to bed. A few hundred dollars well spent.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, unable to mask his surprise. There was a little bit of rustling as Naruto clambered inside the tent and zipped it back shut before the cold air could get in.  
  
"This is my first pitstop before checkpoint five, I needed to see Sakura and Tsunade before they left. I also had a hunch you'd be here too instead of moving on to Carmacks. Your dogs recognized me so it was easy enough finding your tent."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you broke into my tent at this ungodly hour." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.  
  
Naruto's deep chuckle sent a chill down his spine, and he felt rather than saw the other man move forwards, hands placed on his thighs while his warm breath ghosted across his mouth. "You took off so suddenly, I couldn't give you a good luck present before the race."  
  
"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.  
  
He could practically sense Naruto's smirk. Not a moment later the blond leaned forward and captured his lips. Sasuke nearly melted to the feel of those soft lips once again. His hands trailed up Naruto's arms and shoulders, tangling his fingers in the mess of golden locks at the back of his head. Naruto tasted sweet, oddly familiar. Ah.. he must've eaten one of those giant cinnamon buns before arriving.  
  
Sasuke almost laughed at the mere thought. There was just something about Naruto sneaking into his tent while on rescue duty that made Sasuke's heart flutter. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't craving the presence of the blond. Naruto's sharp teeth tugged on his bottom lip before descending lower to his jawline. Sasuke found himself being lowered onto his sleeping bag, and he breathed a deep gasp when the layers of his shirt was tugged upwards and Naruto's hot mouth found his chest.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"I know." The blond murmured against his skin, lips trailing over a nipple and causing Sasuke to squirm. "You gotta get up early and I actually have to leave soon too."   
  
Sasuke groaned lightly when Naruto nipped at his collarbone. He felt a large, warm hand sliding down the flat of his stomach, dipping underneath the fabric of his pants and briefs.  
  
"But you were left hanging the other night." The blond continued, palming Sasuke's rapidly hardening cock. "Just lemme do this."  
  
"I.." Sasuke really couldn't come up with any other excuses in that moment. It was a bit maddening he couldn't actually witness Naruto sliding down his body and settling between his thighs. He could just imagine those blue eyes zeroed-in on their prize, those perfect pink lips—Sasuke's mouth opened in a gasp when Naruto's hand moved away and his breath ghosted over his shaft before smothering it in the hot wetness of his mouth.  
  
He swallowed back a moan that began to form in his throat. The other tents were only a few yards away from his, he couldn't make too much noise out of fear of being discovered. Sasuke's entire body hummed with arousal. The feeling tingled through his veins, created sparks in the pit of his stomach. The obscene wet sounds mingled with his pants seemed almost too loud in his ears, and a blush burned furiously at Sasuke's features.  
  
Sasuke draped one forearm over his face, feeling sweat beading at his temples. His other fisted a handful of the sleeping bag material with a vice-like grip. More noises threatened to spill past his mouth, and Sasuke suppressed them by biting the inside of his cheek or lip. His thighs involuntary spread further apart when Naruto sucked him harder, his rhythm constantly changing though it wasn't unpleasant. Each time he did something different with his mouth or tongue, more bolts of pleasure shocked the Uchiha's body.  
  
"Fuck.. _oh fuck.._ " Sauske drew in a shaky breath when the blond took him deeper, up until Sasuke could feel him breathing heavily through his nose against neatly trimmed black hairs. How he would've loved to see such an erotic sight.  
  
He felt like he was on _fire._  Pulse racing, body twitching, Sasuke was coming undone within no time. He groaned low in his throat when Naruto swallowed around him, his throat soft warm and wet. The blond set a new pace, significantly faster than before, and Sasuke's toes curled as he tried his best not to buck his hips with the movement. As quickly as it started, Naruto slowed again, his teeth ever so slightly touching, causing Sasuke to twitch.  
  
Sasuke made a frustrated noise when the other man pulled back, letting his cock greet the cool air. Goosebumps instantly raised the fine hairs on Sasuke's body, and he gulped when Naruto's hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking him, slowly and firmly. That tongue licked a stripe down further, reaching his balls and sucking one into his mouth before doing the same to the other, all while the blond's hand continued jerking him, bringing Sasuke closer and closer to the edge with each motion.  
  
"Hey." Naruto said, his voice rather rough. "Let's go out on a date."  
  
"I'm—" Sasuke shuttered when the blond dragged the flat of his tongue over the leaking tip of his cock.   
  
"When the race is over, of course." Naruto chuckled, letting his moist lips press against the shaft, grazing them across the slick surface.  
  
"Yeah." Sasuke felt himself twitch in the other mans palm. "Ye-yeah, okay."  
  
"Promise?" Naruto asked almost innocently, letting his tongue lick up another bead of precum.  
  
" _God_ —yes." He gasped.  
  
The blond made a humming noise that sounded like agreement, and then his hand moved and once again his lips spread as he took Sasuke in to the hilt with one slide, evoking a near violent jerk from the Uchiha's physique. Sasuke released a rather loud noise and instantly clamped his mouth shut, gritting his teeth together. Naruto treated his dick like a melting popsicle on a hot summer day, sucking him with finesse, even began making tiny sounds in the back of his throat which only succeeded in driving Sasuke absolutely insane.   
  
Firm hands on his hips kept him from moving around too much. Naruto would pause a few moments with Sasuke's member entirely engulfed, hollowed his cheeks out and deliberately dragged back up to the head, only to drop down quickly once again and repeat. Sasuke's back arched when he felt the blond's tongue lapping at the base of his cock. His stomach muscles clenched and balls tightened in anticipation, a sound very close to a whine escaping his mouth.  
  
Seeming to sense he was nearing completion, Naruto pulled back a little and began quickly jerking him off. Sasuke could hear and feel the blonds breathing as he kept his mouth open, the head of his cock pressed against Naruto's tongue while his hand finished the job. What Sasuke wouldn't give to be able to see such an image. The thought alone was enough to send him hurdling over the edge which he was surprised he managed to hold on this long.  
  
Sasuke's entire body stiffened, head snapped to the side while a series of half-gasps half-moans left him. Near overwhelming, almost aching pleasure flowed through his nerves, hyper-sensitizing everything in their wake. He clawed at the fabric of the sleeping bag, throbbing, releasing right into Naruto's awaiting mouth which closed over the tip, preventing a mess on Sasuke's one and only sleeping bag.  
  
"Oh.. shit... _yes_ — _fuck, yes._ " Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he closed them, riding the euphoric waves all the way through.  
  
Naruto continued sucking him gently, even when he began to soften and the adrenaline started fading. It felt so good, it was almost to the point of painful. He was just so sensitive, completely and utterly spent, Sasuke couldn't handle anymore otherwise he's sure he's going to die. He reached forward, placing one of his hands on top of Naruto's free one while mumbling out something incomprehensible.  
  
The blond squeezed his hand while pumping a few more times, as if he wanted to get every last drop. Only after did he let him go with one obscene _pop,_ chuckling subtly at Sasuke's jelly-like state. "What I wouldn't give to see your face right now." Naruto mumbled, declining to place a kiss on his lips. "I'll be looking forward to that date."  
  
"Me too." Sasuke laughed breathlessly.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Naruto giggled for the umpteenth time while looking at the Yukon Quest's news headline which mentioned musher Sasuke Uchiha being particularly _enthusiastic_ and _refreshed_ the next morning. If only they knew. His behavior didn't go unnoticed, as he got a raised eyebrow from his female best friend, Sakura. Naruto merely grinned at the bubblegum pink-haired woman, which only raised her suspicions.   
  
"Yeah.. well.. whatever creepy stuff you're thinking about, I don't wanna know. Anyways, Kurama is fine, like I told you. His paw pad healed perfectly, so he should be alright for rescue operations."   
  
"Are you sure?" Naruto frowned, now serious. "He's never been this way before."  
  
Sakura shrugged a single shoulder. "I dunno'. Doggy problems? Have you changed his food? Given him enough attention? Toys?"  
  
"His food is the same, and I give him plenty of attention and toys!"  
  
"I'm a vet and doctor Naruto, not a doggy therapist. Your best bet is talking to Kakashi, he can practically speak canine."  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes, nudging his friend on the arm with his elbow. "Whatever. I'll talk to him when I see him at the halfway mark, he always goes there with Iruka."  
  
"Hey look." Sakura said.   
  
He turned to look where the woman was, peering outside of the lodge's window curiously. It hadn't stopped snowing since yesterday, and the sky was beginning to look slightly dark despite it being relatively early in the afternoon.   
  
"That's weird." Naruto pursed his lips. "It almost looks like the weather might turn bad soon here."   
  
"The forecast said it should be fine until at least day six."   
  
"The forecast can't change Mother Nature."  
  
Sakura gave him a look, and Naruto simply tipped his head. Weathermen could predict all they like, but nobody could control the Earth and all of its phenomenon's.  
  
"Well, I'm off to checkpoint five!" He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his back, finishing the last of his hot chocolate and slamming the empty cup down on the table. "See ya there Sakura!"   
  
"Be careful.." Naruto heard her mumble quietly as he exited the lodge.  
  
If he hurried, he might be able to get there fast enough and run into Sasuke one last time before the end of the race. Naruto grinned while thinking of many things he could do for his next nighttime tent visit. If Sasuke felt refreshed today, he was going to feel _reborn_ second time around. The blond laughed to himself, earning more than one concerned stares from bypassing people as he hopped in his truck.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that little tent scene with Sasuke and Naru made up for my absense?  
> Pls no mad @ me.
> 
> The song that Naruto was singing along to was Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars. In this story he seems like the kinda guy that would enjoy Bruno Mars' music haha.
> 
> Drama and intense stuff starts next chappie, you've been warned.  
> See yah!


	7. Chapter 7

  
_"Now slooow it down for me baby, 'cause I love the way it feels when we grind. Yeah, our connection's so magnetic on the floooor, nothing can stop us tonight!"_  
  
Naruto's voice was somehow louder than the radio which he had turned up to nearly full volume, singing along once again to the music playing. Over the course of the couple days he spent traveling to checkpoint five, the first checkpoint in Alaska located at Eagle, he's been in a spectacular mood. Perks of having a future date promised by a very, very attractive individual. Naruto was still giddy thinking about the whole thing. He'd already begun planning his outfit and choice of wine.  
  
_"When I'm walkin' with you, I watch the whole room change. Baby, that's what you do, no, my baby, don't play. Blame it on my confidence, oh, blame it on your measurements, shut that shit down on sight. That's riiight."_  
  
From the information he's collected thus far by taking pit-stops and rest breaks, Naruto learned that three out of the sixteen competitors have failed the race. It wasn't surprising, normally half the racers didn't finish, the thousand mile run was quite brutal and required a lot more skills than simply manning a dog sled and enduring the freezing cold—some people had to learn that the hard way. Tenten, an older guy named Koyo, and another girl named Shion were out, leaving only thirteen left.  
  
Naruto knew for a fact that number would drop, especially since the race was now around the halfway mark. The stretches lengthened between checkpoints around this time, one even extending over two hundred miles, not to mention crossing the border between the countries. It was going to be interesting seeing who was among the top five to make it to Alaska first, especially since the weather didn't appear too promising.  
  
_"We out here drippin' in finesse, it don't make no sense. Out here drippin' in finesse, you know it, you knooow it. We out here drippin' in finesse, it don't make no sense. Out here drippin' in finesse, you know it, you knooow—"_  
  
Naruto couldn't continue singing along to the song because Kurama had erupted into another fit of ferocious barks. The blond rolled his eyes, turning off the radio. For the past hour, his dog had been growling and barking continuously out the window. Naruto hadn't a clue what Kurama was upset about, not like he could see more than fifteen feet in front of him anyways. The faint snowfall two days ago had yet to cease, and only began snowing harder along with some suspiciously dark clouds, making it difficult to tell if it was the afternoon or middle of the night. They've dealt with plenty of storms in the past, though. This one couldn't be all that bad.  
  
"It's just some snow, shut up." He grumbled, turning his windshield wipers up another notch. Maybe he should've asked Kakashi if he could borrow his truck. Naruto's was durable, kinda old and rusty, got the job done, but he'd much prefer something nicer for the journey home.  
  
His dog gave a whine and curled into the seat, tucking his snout underneath his forepaws. Snorting, Naruto continued driving, forced to slow down unless he wanted to end up toppled over in a ditch. He breathed out a sigh of relief after crossing into the small city of Eagle. Naruto shouldn't have been surprised to see the lodge so crowded, he knew the race was pretty popular this year but the parking lot was just hoarded.  
  
He hopped out of his truck and snatched his backpack, followed by Kurama who instantly darted out of the vehicle and headed for the front door. Naruto laughed, swinging the strap on his backpack while following after his dog, squinting at the harsh wind that blew snow into his face, forcing him to duck down.  
  
"Whoo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while practically kicking open the door to the lodge, Kurama running between his legs into the building. He slammed it shut just as forcefully, blinking a few times at the amount of snow blown in from only having the door open a few seconds.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
He whipped around at hearing his name called by a familiar voice, a smile splitting his face once he saw Sakura all but sprinting across the lodge towards him. Naruto's smile faded slightly as he noticed she did not appear joyous to see him as she normally did. In fact..  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura repeated, all but shrieking his name, clashing against his chest in a tight hug. It nearly knocked the wind out of him, he forgot how strong she was. She was crying onto his coat, her fingers gripping the material tightly on his back. He was beyond confused from her actions. It's been less than a week and she was acting like he was gone for years or something.  
  
"Wh—"  
  
"I was so scared, you took such a long time. An-and the storm—" The woman's speech was choked off by another sob.  
  
"Sakura.." Naruto didn't know what else to say in that moment. She was.. scared? He wasn't gone _that_ long, was he? A quick glimpse at the clock on the wall near the door, and his eyes widened. He should've been here _hours_ ago. Listening to music and thinking of Sasuke passed by the time of driving in the snow, so it seemed. He pulled her close and returned the hug, resting his chin on the top of her pink hair which was covered by some kind of nurses bandana. "I'm sorry I worried you."  
  
His friend of many years sniffed a couple of times before glimpsing up at him, her turquoise eyes bloodshot red from crying. Naruto felt a pang in his chest once seeing her distraught expression, it was clear she was up for a long time waiting.  
  
"If you'd been just a couple hours later.. I.." She shook her head, blinking away the remaining tears. "The race has been terminated."  
  
"What?" Naruto blurted, his mouth falling open.   
  
"Naruto, there's a massive storm approaching. It's going to effect the entire upper part of the Northern hemisphere. We're getting the worst of it, along with the states on the far East coast, and Greenland and Iceland. You just barely made it back before it could get too bad."   
  
The blond was speechless a couple of moments, simply staring at the veterinarian-nurse assistant through wide blue eyes. He figured the weather would be kinda shitty, but this.. this was on an entirely different level for Christ's sake. He suddenly realized, this enormous snowstorm was probably the cause of Kurama's weird behavior. His dog could likely sense something was wrong. Naruto's shoulders slumped in guilt, if only he hadn't been so stupid.  
  
"It's going to be the largest blizzard recorded worldwide. Makes' the one back in 1888 look like a Christmas movie." Sakura continued, stepping away and allowing his personal space once again after dusting some snowflakes off his coat. "It happened so abruptly, even meteorologists didn't know it was coming. Some are saying it's Judgement day.. others the end of the world, another group thinks it's the new Ice Age. I don't know what to believe, I just know it's dangerous."  
  
"What about the mushers?" Naruto prompted, casting a nervous glance over at the tv which was crowded by a hoard of people watching the weather channel displayed.  
  
"Whatever checkpoint they next end up at is where they'll be staying during the storm. Most were already at lodges when the information was passed, Kiba included, but there's still some out there."   
  
"And Sasuke?" He asked, turning back towards the pink-haired nurse anxiously.  
  
Sakura slowly shook her head, only causing Naruto's fear to increase. "Nothing yet I'm afraid."  


* * *

  
  
Sasuke's brows creased together in a tight frown. Getting dark already? He could've sworn daybreak wasn't that long ago. Perhaps time slipped away from him, he was so concentrated after all. Along with focusing on the trials during the race, Sasuke would also admire the beautiful scenery around him as he passed by, enthralled by nature's untouched perfection. Now though, he was eyeing the white-blanketed landscape harshly, accusingly, vision darting back and forth.  
  
This.. this wasn't.. something wasn't.. right. He couldn't quite recall if he was supposed to run into another river on the trail map or not. Matter of fact, it's been a while since he saw the mile marker after leaving the fourth checkpoint of Dawson City.   
  
"Whoa." Sasuke said, feeling the drag of the sled as his dogs came to a gradual stop, yipping and barking amongst themselves. He glared up at the sky, trying to decipher what time it was by the amount of daylight left. That was proving rather difficult considering ominous dark clouds hovered overhead and didn't seem like they were leaving anytime soon. It didn't help that his phone was dead, he forgot to plug it in overnight at the lodge.  
  
Sasuke's head and body turned as he took in a 360 view of the entire area. It was a little easier concentrating when he wasn't moving, but still, nothing was looking even remotely familiar. The increasing snowfall made everywhere look about the same, backtracking would be useless, especially since the sled's marks would soon be covered up by the falling white substance. A harsh breeze blew by, chilling Sasuke to the core despite his heavily layered attire. The temperatures also weren't looking too friendly, and it would only continue to drop as the sun got fainter and fainter.  
  
He tried to ignore the fact that the area didn't have anything suggesting man resided here, or even nearby. For instance, trees and bushes were normally trimmed of annoying branches that got in the way. Trails or markers were set in the ground at certain areas, there would usually be the occasional sign, or random glove or hat on the ground, maybe some other litter. Sometimes smoke in the distance from campers, or the scent of a bakery in a nearby town floating in the wind. But this place was nothing like that. The only marks in the snow were from Sasuke's sled and his dogs. Even no animals seemed to be around. It was was like nobody had even been here before. Quiet.. untouched..  
  
Empty.  
  
Something twisted at the Uchiha's gut. A nervousness he hadn't felt in a very long time surfaced, causing his heartbeat to spike. Sasuke breathed in a deep breath and hopped off his sled. He could use this time to check up on his dogs, clear his mind. He wasn't lost, he just.. strayed a bit off trail. If he continued traveling in the same direction but at an angle, he should end up back on the correct path. Easy fix.  
  
He started from the back of the sled, crouching down to run a gloved hand over the thick fur of his rear dogs, the strongest and largest of the group. The two Alaskan malamute's barked, their fluffy tails wagging so hard their entire backside actually shook with the momentum. Sasuke chuckled, finding comfort in the canines presence, the fact that he wasn't all alone out here made him slightly less worried. He slipped off his gloves, hissing under his breath when the crisp air against his skin pricked uncomfortably with the cold.   
  
He felt up the dogs legs and paws, checking for any signs of fractures or sprains, or pain in general. All was well with the first two canines, so he moved on. Sasuke scooted forward in the snow, a small smile widening his lips when one of his Shepard mixes practically fell in his lap, begging for a belly rub. Yes, he was definitely grateful to have his dogs out here with him. Otherwise.. well, Sasuke would rather not think of that.  
  
"Stop, that's cold." He chuckled after being licked on the face multiple times, the wind making the wetness feel like ice was forming on his skin.  
  
Sasuke replaced a few of the dogs booties which got ripped or wet, not wanting their paw pads to get damaged. He was in the process of adjusting the leg wraps on one of his huskies when the animal gave a loud yelp. Sasuke immediately froze, charcoal colored eyes widening.  
  
"Shasta?" He said softly, giving the appendage a slow bend. Again, the canine yelped and tugged away, ears flattening on top of his head. "I'm sorry boy." Sasuke murmured, gently unhooking the dog from the rest of the sled team. His heart sank when he noticed the husky's sight limp. It wasn't terrible, obviously nothing was broken since the dog was still able to put pressure on the foot but it was clear something in its leg was sore.   
  
Sasuke gently picked up the dog, who in return pushed its wet nose against his cheek. He placed the injured husky on the sled, attaching its harness to the metal bars on the side, assuring it wouldn't fall off before draping a small blanket over its body. It wasn't the first time one of his dogs rode on the sled during a race. He frequently swapped out dogs to rest during the Iditarod, and it proved to be quite helpful.   
  
Sasuke returned to his team, adjusting the straps and leads on the sled to be fit for nine dogs instead of ten for the time being. He didn't think he spent _that_ much time doing so, but it was already nearly pitch black outside. Swallowing another twinge of apprehension, he got on the back of his sled and gave the command, gripping the handlebar tightly as his dogs took off in a hasty sprint.

 

* * *

  
  
Patience and Naruto didn't really mix well together. When an hour passed, he was pacing around the lodge non-stopped, staring at the news channel, waiting for the phone to ring that reported the other mushers arrival at checkpoints. Each time he'd tense and hold his breath in anticipation, hoping, _praying_ for Sasuke's name. But they never said it. Something told Naruto he knew they never would.  
  
Neji had been the last to arrive at a checkpoint. Apparently, his sled tipped over in a dip in the ground, and he couldn't get it back up, forcing him to go on foot with his dogs leading the rest of the way. It was a miracle he made it back in time. Although he had severe signs of hypothermia and dehydration, he was going to live. Tenten cried on Naruto's shoulder with relief when the news announced. He couldn't blame her. Naruto relaxed slightly too, he couldn't bear to lose one of his good friends _and_ a future boyfriend in one day.  
  
His nerves weren't eased completely though. Sasuke was still out there. And it seemed nobody was going to do a fucking thing except wait for him to materialize in front of their faces. Neji had been pure luck, Sasuke was a different story. Naruto was getting the sinking feeling that the raven haired man was truly lost in the depths of the storm. Icy blue eyes flicked across the crowds of people taking up the entirety of the lodge. Irritation prickled at his skin. What the hell was he still doing here? Sasuke needed him, and he needed him _now._  
  
"Kurama." Naruto called, grabbing his coat and throwing it on. His dog whined, ears flatting back.  
  
"Naruto, do you want any more hot chocolate?" Sakura's happy expression shifted into a frown as she approached him, noticing as he put on his gear. "What are you doing? Neji has regained consciousness by the way. I just got off the phone with Tsunade, he's going to be fine. Any longer and some of his fingers and toes might've been lost."   
  
He cringed at the thought. If Neji was that bad now, then Sasuke.. Naruto shut his eyes and shook his head, pulling his gloves on his hands while grabbing his backpack. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stepped in front of him, her mouth open.   
  
"Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing."   
  
"Nobody's going to help him Sakura, I have to go."   
  
"No you don't!" She yelled, gaining the attention of a few nearby people. "Damn it Naruto! Have you lost your mind? You'll _die_ out there!"   
  
"And so will he if I don't go and find him!" Naruto shouted back, shouldering the pink-haired female out of the way. His heart sank when Sakura stumbled and hit a table, he didn't mean to shove her so harshly.   
  
"Kurama." Naruto said through gritted teeth while moving towards the door. His dog whined a few more times but reluctantly walked after him.  
  
"See? Even an _animal_ has more sense than you. Just because it's your job doesn't mean you need to die doing it!" Sakura pleaded, walking alongside him. Many eyes focused on the two, they'd drawn a crowd by now.  
  
"I'm not going to die." He grumbled, glaring down at the shorter individual as she blocked the doorway. "Move, Sakura."   
  
"Naruto.." She was crying again, her hands shaking as she grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Seeing Sakura cry made him feel ten times worse. She was quite the crybaby as a child, but grew out of it as she matured and got older. Today was the first time Naruto had seen the woman let tears loose in years.  
  
" _Move,_ Sakura." He repeated, voice dropping an octave in all seriousness. He couldn't give in now. If he stayed, Sasuke would die all alone out there. Naruto would never forgive himself for sitting back in the comfort of a warm lodge while the man died a horrible death.  
  
"Naruto don't!" Sakura begged when he snatched her hand from the fabric of his coat, moving past her and opening the door. The sheer force of the wind had the door swinging wide open, almost flying off the hinges. People gasped and screamed as snow blew inside, cups and other items knocked over from the powerful, chilly air. Sakura immediately backed away from the door, her eyes wide with horror when Naruto began climbing over the four foot high snow pile in front of the entrance, Kurama stepping in his tracks.  
  
The last thing Naruto saw when he glimpsed over his shoulder was many sets of eyes staring at him in disbelief and Sakura's sobbing face as some random man held her back from rushing after him. The door slammed closed afterwards, leaving him squinting in the dark, nippy air.  
  
"Stay alive Sasuke." Naruto murmured, tightening the straps on his backpack while picking Kurama up, the snow was too deep here for his dog to properly walk. "I'm coming."

   


* * *

  
  
"Yes.." Iruka breathed out shakily.  
  
Considering all the race preparations were a complete waste of time since the damned thing got cancelled anyway, along with the fact that he would be snowed inside of his house for God knows how long, Iruka gladly accepted the chance to relieve some pent up stress. And he'd say the solid body between his thighs was doing more than an exceptional job at that. Kakashi had _conveniently_ appeared at his doorstep when news of the snowstorm was passed, offering up hot chocolate and scary movies. It was a nice gesture, really, but it was clear a good ole' cup of cocoa is not what the schoolteacher needed right now.  
  
He gasps when Kakashi leans further over him, the angle of his hips shifting imperceptibly, a continuous press against his prostate. Iruka's toes curled, blunt nails digging into pale shoulder blades and dragging down a toned back, feeling the muscles work beneath sweaty skin. Kakashi make's a very animalistic sound low in his throat from the action, sending a pleasant shiver through Iruka's body as the force of his thrusts increase. This. _This_ is what he needed.  
  
" _Yes—_ " Iruka repeats, the pitch of his voice growing almost embarrassingly loud. "Fuck.. ha-harder— _ah!_ Harder.."   
  
Kakashi has absolutely no problem with complying to the request. A large, pale hand plants itself next to Iruka's head, the other grabbing underneath a single thigh and lifts. A furious blush burns the schoolteachers face as Kakashi spreads his legs obscenely wide, but its short lived when a series of moans is torn from his throat as the other man fucks him earnestly, the impact of skin on skin almost too loud in the quiet, dark bedroom.  
  
Iruka's hands are fighting with indecision, unsure if they want to tear at Kakashi's sides, tangle in his wild hair or grab the sheets. He settles for having them slide down the man's lower back, groping the pale buttocks between his fingers, like he was trying to pull Kakashi even closer— _deeper._ Iruka chokes out a cry when Kakashi slowly grinds his hips forwards, and he can feel himself spasming around the man's cock buried to the hilt inside of him.  
  
"Don't stop.." He nearly pleads breathlessly.   
  
Iruka's head turned from side to side, brown locks freed from the confines of his ponytail and messily splayed all over the place, some sweaty strands sticking to his forehead. Trapped between the mattress and the relentless physique above him, it's all Iruka can do not to completely lose himself. He vaguely hears his cellphone ringing and ignores it, kissing and biting a pale neck and collarbone when Kakashi leans down close to him.  
  
There's a building pressure in his groin, heat swarming in his abdomen as he gets closer. Kakashi's hands shift to his hips and he sits back on his legs, resuming his previous pace while practically yanking Iruka back down onto his cock from the grip on his waist. The second time his phone rings, its almost unnoticed from the loud sounds and lines of profanity spilling past the schoolteachers lips.  
  
His eyes close, head falling back against the pillows, relishing the pleasant sensations of ecstasy that tingled through every nerve of his body. Kakashi's fingers are twitching at his hips, and the silver-haired mans' groans only spur on his arousal, Iruka moaning appreciatively along. The third time his cell phone goes off, one of Iruka's eyebrows twitch in irritation and he cranes his neck to peer over at his dresser, glimpsing at the caller ID.  
  
"Wait.. stop." Iruka grits out, pushing agains't Kakashi's chest with one hand. The other reaches for the devise and he's looking at the messages on his lock screen, squinting at the bright light in the dark room.  
  
Kakashi makes an annoyed growl but his actions cease, and he glares at Iruka through narrowed eyes. "Didn't you just tell me to _not_ stop?" The man says, hips flexing forwards as if to prove a point.  
  
Iruka swallows back a moan and shakes his head. "I know, I know. But.. Tsunade is calling, she normally doesn't call back multiple times unless it's an emergency." He says while typing in his passcode, clicking the nurses contact name and waits for her to answer.  
  
Kakashi stays put, watching Iruka carefully. He can't help but feel somewhat indecent for talking on the phone with Kakashi still very much inside and on top of him.  
  
_"Iruka."_ Tsunade sounded stressed on the other end, and before he can ask what's wrong she continues. _"The kid left, Sakura tried to stop him, but he didn't even think about changing his mind. It's suicide but he went anyways. We can't get a rescue party out until at least two days time, even then it'll be slower than usual from all of the snow."_  
  
"Wait.. Naruto went out alone? But why?" Iruka's eye's widened. He could tell by the howling winds outside that the storm was becoming evermore treacherous.  
  
_"One of the mushers didn't make it to a checkpoint before the storm hit, reports are assuming he's lost. Naruto went to find him. I just figured I'd let you know right away. I'll call you and update you later. You take care Iruka."_  
  
"Yeah.. thanks. You too." When the line went dead, Iruka hung up and slowly set down the phone on his dresser once again. Naruto went _outside_ in the worst snowstorm recorded in over _90_ years? What was he thinking? Of course his job was rescuing, but what's the point of searching for the lost musher if the blond was gonna get himself killed anyways? Iruka couldn't think of a more horrible death, both Naruto's parents were already deceased because of the cold.  
  
"That's a mood killer." Kakashi chuckles subtly after a long moment, and before Iruka knows it the man is carefully slipping out of him, scooting back off the bed and standing up. He tries not to let the disappointment show on his face.  
  
"Sorry." Iruka mumbles a bit sheepishly, pulling a sheet over himself while goosebumps arise on his skin. Now that Kakashi's body wasn't keeping him warm, all the sweat and stuff was making him chilly.  
  
"Maa. It's not your fault." The silver-haired man says while getting dressed. Iruka frowns when he notices Kakashi grabbing his coat and scarf.   
  
"Where do you think you're going? The worst of the storm just started, the front door will be covered by the time you get back."  
  
"Hopefully, by the time I get back you'll have shoveled by then, ne? I'm finding Naruto."  
  
"What?" Iruka blurted, sitting up on the bed while swatting some hair out of his face. "You can't! That's.. that's not.."  
  
Kakashi only throws him a lazy smile, sliding his mittens on his hands.  
  
"I'm going too." He only got around to swinging one leg off the bed before Kakashi was in front of him, a hand placed on his shoulder.   
  
"No. You won't survive." The silver-haired man states rather bluntly, making Iruka gawk up at him in disbelief. "Me and my pack have trained for years under harsh conditions. Plus, you're needed back here."  
  
"But I.." Iruka tried to think of a protest, but Kakashi was right. A slight feeling of dread twisted at his gut. "I can't lose the two people I care about most in this world."  
  
Kakashi's gaze softens at that, and he crouches down to place a kiss on the schoolteachers forehead. "I couldn't be there for Minato, this is the least I can do."   
  
Iruka pulled the blankets further on his body, watching in a heavy silence as the other man finished putting on his last layers of clothing. Kakashi paused in the bedroom doorway, glancing at Iruka from over his shoulder.   
  
"Maa. When I return, how about a date?" He asks, head tilting to one side.  
  
Iruka felt his eyes beginning to water, and he nodded enthusiastically a few times.   
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes." Iruka's voice cracked. "I promise."  
  
Kakashi smiled at him one last time before shutting the door, leaving Iruka sitting in the darkness of his suddenly very lonley room. He slumped onto the mattress on his side bringing the sheets up to his face, inhaling Kakashi's scent that lingered on the fabric.  
  
"Please make it back alive."  


* * *

  
  
The winds screamed and howled throughout the land, shaking the trees, blowing gusts of snow in every known direction. His eye protecting goggles are of no use anymore, constantly fogging up and icing over. Sasuke can hardly see his own hand in front of his face, he's long stopped paying attention as to where his dogs were dragging him. The pace slowed from a sprint, to a run, to a walk, and now the canines were just hardly inching forwards, heads bowed against the wind, ears flattened as they stepped in the deepening snow.  
  
Sasuke blinks away frost from his eyelashes, straining his eyes while holding a numb hand out in front of his face. He's shaking so much, it's almost impossible to keep a firm grip on the sled anymore. They're close enough to a tree that Sasuke can make out the dark colored bark, and the oddly familiar broken branch that looked the same as the one from thirty minutes ago when the sled knocked into it _—_  
  
The Uchiha let out a very undignified shout of frustration and despair. They'd been going in fucking _circles_ this entire time. Whatever shred of self pride Sasuke had reserved is tossed out of the window when he leaned over the handlebars of his sled, crying hoarsely although the tears instantly froze and stung his cheeks down to the bone. There's a sniffing sound not coming from him, and he peeks open one dark eye to see Shasta with his ears perked forward, blinking at him through wide curious blue eyes.  
  
Blue eyes..   
  
Sasuke chuckles bitterly and reaches an arm stiffly forward, papping the husky on top of his head. Looks like that date might not happen after all.  
  
"I'm sorry." He breathes out, savoring the warmth of the dog's fur which nuzzled close to his face, licking his frost covered eyebrows. Sasuke pulled the canine into a hug, Shasta's tail making a thumping noise as it wagged, hitting the side of the sled. "Forgive me, Naruto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Naruto sung in the beginning is Finesse, by Bruno Mars.
> 
> I've provided a map so you can all get a better visual example. The bold black line separates Alaska from Canada, and the red line is the Yukon Quest race trail, the red dot in the middle is the halfway mark. Sasuke didn't quite make it to the halfway checkpoint, and so he's veered off trail, headed somewhere in that grey circle area, moving in the direction of the Northwest Territories. Hope that helps. 
> 
> [Map](https://i.imgur.com/YxYJLz9.png)
> 
> [Shasta](https://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images16/SiberianHuskySidStand.jpg)  
> Poor Iruka, being cockblocked by Naruto even though he's hundreds of miles away ahah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> As you all got a little preview at the end of last chappie, that angst and survival stuff has now kicked into full drive. I believe I put all of the important major warnings in the tags, so if any of what's included triggers/bothers/upsets you, I wouldn't suggest reading any further.
> 
> That being said... 
> 
> Ladies and Gentleman, this is ColdCombatant speaking and I am your chief flight attendant tonight. Welcome to Angst Airlines, where our first class frustration and nail-biting suspense provides satisfactory entertainment. Our flight time will be approximately three hours of yelling at the computer screen and sixteen minutes of why am I doing this. We will be flying at an altitude of Kurama is so done with Naruto's shit. Expect some turbulence along the way.
> 
> At this time, please assure your seatbelts are buckled and secured. The emergency exit can be found on the top left corner of your screen, where a little arrow points backwards. Simply guide your cursor to said arrow and click once should you find yourself displeased with the flight's services. I will remind you all this a no-sobbing flight, tears are strictly prohibited upon this aircraft. Any tears spotted will be immediately confiscated. 
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to drop a comment in the captain's cockpit. *snickers* Thank you for choosing Angst Airlines.

  
There was a lot more people outside than Kakashi expected, seeing as what was being called the next _Ice Age_ currently transpiring. It wasn't children taking the opportunity to build the greatest snow forts in history, no, it was practically anyone with a snowmobile—since cars were already out of the equation—or anyone brave and stupid enough to walk around for that matter. Clusters of folks frantically entering and exiting supermarkets and grocery stores, buying the place out. Nobody knew exactly how long they were going to be trapped inside, so they were making last-minute purchases of storable meals.  
  
Well, the ones who were actually buying, that is. As he trudged through the thickening snow on the street, Kakashi witnessed on more than one occasion someone darting into a store and zooming back out with a handful of obviously non-purchased items. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so they say. Kakashi could afford to ignore it all, be amused by it even, already having a three month supply of canned goods, MRE's, and water in his basement for a time precisely like this.  
  
It was kinda chilly. Even for him, an individual with an exceptionally high tolerance for freezing weather. Kakashi wondered if it was better or worse where Naruto was at. He swiftly avoided bumping into a man jogging in snowshoes who was dragging a small sled filled with dented cans and packaged food behind him. A little bad weather and suddenly people were acting like the world was ending, sheesh.  
  
Kakashi hummed, already thinking up a list of needed supplies as he continued walking to his house. Despite the cold, his body still buzzed with the aftermath of arousal. It was a shame neither of them got to finish off, but of course, finding Naruto was of upmost priority. Kakashi only had one chance to save Naruto, he's pretty sure, he's got unlimited chances to fuck Iruka until the man lost his voice screaming his name.  
  
He barely suppressed a shudder, remembering those lovely tan legs wrapping around his body, forcing him closer. Iruka's hands grabbing wildly at whatever part of him they could reach, mouth working against his skin while he pleaded for Kakashi to move faster, harder. Kakashi promptly stopped walking when he realized he took a wrong turn while lost in his lecherous thoughts about the schoolteacher. Now was not the time. He needed to think with his _smart_ head.  
  
Kakashi took his time getting back to his house. There would be no use in rushing, the snowstorm wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and he'd be a fool to jump into a dangerous situation hurried and unprepared. If he wanted to find Naruto, he would need to plan out his moves precisely to make that goal a success. Plus, Kakashi would rather _not_ fall on his ass while trying to hobble through deep snow. He wasn't even wearing the right boots yet.  
  
Kakashi was pleased to find his front door not-as-buried as he originally thought it would be. He slipped off his boots and placed them on a mat near the entryway, draping his coat over a hook. Kakashi prepared noodles on the stove while rummaging through his closet for his best gear. Today was the last day he would eat a warm meal in God knows how long, he was going to make the most of it. He didn't bother taking a shower. While the warm water and steamy, humid bathroom would feel amazing right about now, Kakashi knew fully opening his pores like that before stepping out into a blizzard was among the top ten stupidest things he could do.  
  
He packed his usual necessary items along with a few extra, including a spare medical kit. He was preparing for the worst after all. Nostalgia hit Kakashi like a brick wall when he walked downstairs into his basement where most of his sled and rescue gear happened to be located. Hanging on the wall in a corner was a small picture of Minato and himself. Kakashi was no more than seven years old when the photograph was taken, and he always mentally balked while staring at it because really, it was hard to believe he was ever that tiny.  
  
Minato's goofy grin was almost mirror image to his son's, and a pang of affection and loss gnawed at Kakashi's chest. If only he'd have been there... He shook his head, freeing himself of such thoughts before they turned too ugly. Kakashi gently reached up towards the photo hanging above him, wiping away the gathered dust with a sweep of his thumb. Smiling faintly and feeling slightly more encouraged than before, Kakashi made his way towards the his large cooler where he kept pounds of raw meat. He decided to take all of it, considering it would be spoiled by the time he returned home.  
  
The pack will certainly be hungry anyways.  
  
He pauses when his cellphone rings, and Kakashi saunters back upstairs to grab it from where its charging on the kitchen counter. A smile crept onto his lips when he peeked at the caller ID. Kakashi brings the phone to his ear with one hand, the other one turning down the heat on the stove while stirring the noodles inside of the pot.  
  
"Maa, Iruka, miss me already? It's—"   
  
_"I love you."_ The schoolteacher suddenly blurts on the other end.  
  
Kakashi's eyes widen and he accidentally drops the spatula, rearing back with a hiss as droplets of hot water splash on his forearm. He's rarely caught by surprise, but he certainly wasn't expecting _that_.   
  
_"Kakashi?"_ Iruka asks on the other end, his voice oddly quiet and hesitant.   
  
"Yes! Yes, I ahem.." He sends a glare at the pot of noodles accusingly, but it's halfhearted because there's a weird, bubbling feeling in his stomach, sort of like how he felt when Iruka sent one of those sincere, warm smiles in his direction except multiplied by a thousand. For as long as he can remember, Kakashi's always teased and bothered Iruka when he was on shift in the receptions office, the man's easily riled temper was always a great amusement and entertainment to him.  
  
Truthfully, a few years back, Iruka wasn't fond of him whatsoever. In fact, the schoolteacher made it clear how much he _didn't_ like him. Iruka disapproved of Kakashi's training techniques and gave him a piece of his mind when Kakashi sent Naruto on a three day skillset examination expedition by himself when he was twelve years old. The blond proved himself more than capable back then, and Iruka eventually apologized for his outburst.  
  
After that, it was like an endless cycle. They'd argue, banter, even flirt. True to his nature, Kakashi would always make suggestive comments and propositions—which Iruka would blush furiously and end up stuttering to no extent, but he never would've guessed the schoolteacher would actually _take him up_ on said offers. It was obviously more than casual sex, since they hung out together a lot, but it wasn't quite an established relationship either.  
  
He realizes he's been quiet for too long, and Iruka's now blabbing on the other end trying to explain himself but Kakashi's not really listening. He doesn't need an explanation to know his exact response.  
  
"Iruka."   
  
_"Yes?"_ Iruka piques shyly, and Kakashi feels the need to punch the nearest wall to retain his manliness because Iruka has no reason sounding that damn cute.  
  
"I love you too, but I won't be able to get anything done if you're constantly on my mind."  
  
_"You do?"_ The other man says quickly, then laughs a little in what seems to be relief. _"I mean, sorry. Okay. Yes, I know that. You're busy and stuff. I just.. okay. Good luck."_  
  
Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Thanks. But if I'm not back in twelve days, I want you to—"  
  
_"You'll be back."_ Iruka interrupts firmly. " _You better be back, we have a date."_  
  
"We do." Kakashi couldn't stop his smile even if he wanted to. "Twelve days it is."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
People often said his stubbornness would someday be the death of him. Naruto always laughed in response, knowing damn well there was truth behind those words. His impulsiveness and refusal to back down from said decisions is the primary reason he ends up in rather peculiar situations that are more often than not very dangerous. While it should be disconcerting, Naruto found it sort of funny he gets to add a meaningful story behind each acquired scar on his body.  
  
Although, even Naruto could admit to himself that this rescue was a bit extreme. Of course, just because he would admit it, didn't mean he was going to quit. Quitting never was, and never would be an option. For his line of work, quitting resulted in death, and Naruto would be damned if he prolonged somebody's suffering in turn of guaranteeing his own safety. If there was a chance he could save someone, no matter how small, Naruto would do everything in his power to see to it that possibility become a reality.  
  
It's another one of the many reasons the blond loved his job. To become somebody's form of hope, even if just for a little while, it was absolutely amazing. Naruto couldn't describe in words the level of fulfillment and happiness he received after a rescue. Just having a completely random person look at him in utter awe, dumbstruck beyond coherent thought because they were sure they wouldn't live to see another day, that alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes.  
  
He was as much empathetic as he was stubborn. Naruto figured it was because his parents perished in the cold, and he wouldn't dare pass the opportunity to help someone avoid such a lonely death. It's equally as rewarding for him too. Almost all of his rescued over the years have stayed in touch, some of them even becoming a couple of his close friends, Gaara included among them.  
  
Naruto is aware that Sasuke very well may have already died, and his quest could be for a frozen body. As much as that unsettles the blond's stomach, it's also fifty percent truthful given the severity of the conditions. Not all endings were happy. This was the real world, not a fairy tale. Naruto's come across a handful of people who were found too little too late. Even so, even if he was 100% sure Sasuke was no longer alive, Naruto still wouldn't turn back. Sasuke deserved a proper burial at the very least.  
  
Only the dire necessities were taken along from his truck, all of which could fit into one extra large backpack and be attached to his snowmobile. Naruto travelled backwards, it was the most efficient way to track Sasuke with the blizzard raging about. He was moving back towards checkpoint four where he would follow the racing trail in the opposite direction and hopefully find where Sasuke veered off course. Depending on how fast Sasuke was traveling and how many times he stopped to rest, with the time elapsed, Naruto estimated the man was approximately two to three days ahead of him.  
  
On his snowmobile alone, he could catch Sasuke within 40 to 50 hours if he planned everything right. More or less. The terrain was also a big factor to take into consideration. Sasuke never reached the halfway mark, meaning he was lost on course somewhere between checkpoint four and five, so Sasuke could be in either Alaska or Canada right now, impossible to tell. Naruto knew he was going to need to work as quickly and efficiently as possible, not just for Sasuke's sake but for his own survival. This rescue would be a true test of not only skill, but his overall mental control and stability. Getting turned around in the wilderness drove even the most level-headed people on the brinks of insanity. Naruto would know, he's seen it happen before.  
  
After a mere fifteen minutes of travel, his phone stopped constantly ringing and buzzing in his pocket. Naruto figured, the blizzard's intensity wiped out all signal in this area, or the electronic devise simply froze and shut down. In a way, he was glad for it. Each time his phone went off, he was reeled back to the memory of Sakura's hurt expression, and Naruto couldn't afford to feel guilty towards her, not to Iruka, or Kakashi, or Tsunade, or anyone else because he needed every last ounce of his focus into this rescue.  
  
He had to switch to his night vision goggles almost immediately. The sky was so dark from the clouds and snow it could've very well been one in the morning. Even with the snowmobiles LED extra bright headlights, Naruto had a difficult time seeing and was forced to drive slow out of fear of hitting something. Although he was on the Quest's main trail now and the pathway should be clear of big obstacles, he wasn't about to zip through the damn thing full speed and miss a turn or end up hitting a tree.  
  
At the twenty mile marker, Naruto slowed the vehicle to a stop and cut the engine, unhooking Kurama's special harness from the metal grips on the snowmobile. Due to the low visibility, he attached a high-caliber rope that was able to withstand 300 pounds of pressure to his dogs working vest which was connected to his survival belt. It made following Kurama much easier, especially when he couldn't see well, and if his dog got stuck or trapped in deep snow, Naruto could pull him out without any harm.  
  
Kurama was instantly at work, sniffing around, tail up, shuffling through the thickening snow intently. Naruto was constantly impressed by his dog, no matter how many times he's conducted rescues. He could only imagine having a sense of smell that powerful. He decide to take twenty mile intervals for the distance between the two checkpoints, searching for the exact spot Sasuke went wrong.   
  
When the area was deemed clear, Naruto would mark it with a highlighted flag attached to a tree and continue on the trail. This way, he knows where he's been and how far he's travelled should he ever have to backtrack. It's a long, boring, and a bit of an annoying process, but he'd rather do it correctly the first time than end up even more lost than Sasuke was. That continued on for _hours_ , the snow and winds showing no sign of stopping. Naruto already took two breaks, and was thinking about sheltering in for the night when Kurama suddenly gave the signal and started barking.  
  
Running through the snow that was already up to his shins, Naruto followed the rope to where Kurama was trotting in a dug-out circle and pawing at the ground, barking repeatedly. It was faint, and would soon be covered up, but Naruto could see where the snow gave way from the path and continued through the woods where the trees weren't so dense. That could easily be mistaken for another trail. He shone his flashlight on the nearest tree, wiping away the gathered snow on the surface. There was a faint scuff mark on the bark, a few pieces of twigs broken off, that must've been where Sasuke's sled bumped and scraped the tree.  
  
The sled marks and dog prints were already well hidden by now, but Naruto's certain this is the spot. He attaches a yellow flag to the effected tree instead of an orange one this time. It's a trick Kakashi taught him a few years ago and it's come in handy on plenty of occasions. He's not one to be easily discouraged, but a few hours ago, Naruto was beginning to feel like he started on a fruitless journey, and now, he had his first clue.  
  
"Good boy." Naruto praised, papping Kurama on top of his head, rolling his eyes when his dog growled faintly. He could only pray Sasuke was having as much luck at survival as he was from tracking him.  
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
Numb.   
  
Everything was just, so, _numb._ That was the only suitable word that Sasuke could use to currently describe what he was feeling, in mind, body, and spirit. His body didn't even feel like his anymore, with the unsettling way his nerves were on _fire_  yet deprived of usual sensations from the glacial temperatures. The winds were relentless, brutally incessant, howling and screaming fiercely while shaking the mighty trees, blowing gusts of powdery snow, drowning out any other surrounding noises besides the barks and pants of his dogs. He was slumped, partially collapsed over the top of his sled, clinging onto consciousness by a hair-thin tendril of desperation, dragged along at a turtle pace for what seemed like eons.  
  
It was as if the world around him slowly ceased to exist, enveloped in a frigid wasteland that consumed everything in sight until earth would remain nothing more than a graveyard of ice and snow. The mere thought alone was enough for a man to lose himself, to fall into the clutches of misery, knowing no escape, only hoping one day it would all end. Sasuke was teetering off the edge of that very same state of mind, the only thing keeping him grounded to reality was his dogs.  
  
Simply hearing them above the treacherous winds and the ringing in his skull urged him to continue on. He had ten other lives to care for, lives that depended on him, lives that were enduring the same icy nightmare as he was. He couldn't be so selfish in his final days. When said canines began barking rather loudly, the fleeting thought that they stumbled across the next checkpoint would've surfaced to his brain if he wasn't so close to breaking point. But Sasuke knew better. They were nowhere near checkpoint five, or any other checkpoint for that matter.  
  
He was startled for a moment when he realized he kept his eyes closed for so long, he actually couldn't open them when he tried to at first. He put on a second pair of gloves long ago, and yet, Sasuke almost couldn't feel his hands anymore. He stiffly raised one appendage and rubbed weakly at his eyelids until the frost finally crunched off his lashes and he was able to squint, just barely.  
  
The blizzard was so impossibly strong that, even with his large flashlight attached to the sled and pointed on the pathway ahead, he wasn't able to make out anything specific besides a flurry of white and grey, the occasional brown or green from a large enough tree. Sasuke spent months training in Russia, and he'd never encountered anything as drastic as this before. If the blizzard hadn't have been so abrupt, he would've sought proper shelter and prepared for it. However, lost and caught in the middle, there wasn't much he could do besides try to stay alive until the worst of it subsided.  
  
A slight trickle of panic raced up the Uchiha's spine when the sled began moving faster, and faster, and even  _faster,_ and the dogs barks became louder, evermore frantic. The sled was now skidding back and forth from left to right, and it took Sasuke only a second to comprehend what was happening and came to a quick conclusion that they were moving down a steep icy hill uncontrollably. He tried emergency braking, but it was useless, the angle of the decline was too steep and they were going too fast already. Heartbeat kicking into a rapid pace, Sasuke gathered what little strength was left in his muscles and held on tightly, eyes wide, the frenzied yelps and yips of his dogs filling the atmosphere.  
  
A snowbank was visible at the bottom of the decline, and for a second relief flooded through Sasuke. If there were rocks or trees there instead, that would've been the end of it. Of course, that didn't mean the impact would be a gentle one, it was probably layered with ice. The sled hit the snowbank first, since they got kind of turned around with the momentum, and with the sleek ice and downhill making the sheer force of the collision twice as powerful, Sasuke was thrown over the top of his sled, landing roughly on the ground a few yards away. A yell was torn from his mouth as a hot flash of pain spread throughout one of his ankles.  
  
He groaned, rolling over on the plush, fluffy snow that broke most of his fall. His ears were stinging from the air because his hat flew off somewhere during the fall. Sasuke hissed in annoyance as he stood on shaky legs, unable to put much pressure on his left ankle. He knew it wasn't broken, just sprained terribly, maybe fractured. Sasuke considered himself lucky, no injury was good at a time like this, but he would take a sprained ankle over a broken bone any day of the week.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the sled was tipped onto it's side, and Sasuke then remembered Shasta was still strapped to the top of it. As quickly as he could hobble and high-step through the thick, ridiculously deep snow on a freshly sprained ankle, Sasuke hurridly made his way towards the overturned sled, biting his chapped lips with worry. A nauseous feeling crept inside the Uchiha's stomach, and Sasuke instantly closed his eyes and turned away with a grimace at the sight.  
  
Only part of the husky's body was visible, the rest crushed beneath the sled that was well over two hundred pounds and partially covered in snow. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, hoping maybe somehow, someway, the dog survived. That Shasta would jump up and wiggle his little butt like he always did, smothering him in licks. That he could see that fluffy tail wag one more time. Sasuke sank to his knees, a tightness forming in his chest.   
  
"Damn it." He hissed, punching the snow covered ground.  
  
Sasuke grit his teeth together, too dehydrated to produce any actual tears though the back of his eyelids still stung. He wanted to scream, but at who or what specifically he didn't know. Sitting there grieving was an appealing thought, but Sasuke knew if he wanted to keep the rest of his nine dogs and himself alive, he couldn't lose his composure. Stiffly standing back up, Sasuke grabbed the side of the sled and wheezed with the effort to flip it upright. It was heavy, and he already wasn't at his full strength. After three rather pathetic attempts and a strangled growl of frustration, the sled finally tipped back upwards.  
  
He stared at the lifeless body of his dog a long moment, slightly grateful the impact resulted in an instant kill because if Shasta would've actually lived, the husky would have been broken beyond help, and Sasuke didn't know if he had it in him to put the dog out of its misery, and keeping Shasta alive while severely injured with no proper treatment available was just cruel and unnecessary suffering.  
  
Sasuke crouched, unhooking Shasta's harness from the metal bar with only slightly shaky hands. Sasuke pet the animal behind its soft ears, ignoring the knot of anguish in his gut. He lifted the dog and cradled it in his arms while trudging through the snow a few meters, stopping once reaching a nearby tree. Unclipping Shasta's blue collar and putting it in his pocket, Sasuke made quick work of digging a deep enough hole, burying the husky underneath layers and layers of snow in front of the oak tree.  
  
"I'm sorry, boy." Sasuke murmured under his breath, voice croaking, thick with sorrow. He pulled a knife from another pocket in his snowpants and carved a deep _S_ into the dry bark of the tree. Sasuke stared at the lump in the snow for a few silent minutes then sighed, beginning to limp back. By the sounds of the barks and yips ahead, he was hopeful his other dogs didn't sustain any injures from the tumble, after all they avoided hitting the snowbank.  
  
Sasuke's eyes scanned each canine. All of them were zig-zagging around his legs, fluffy tails smacking his body. Good. They weren't hurt. The leads and harnesses were all a tangled fucking mess, but that could be fixed. He mustered up a low chuckle and reached down, petting the dogs. The adrenaline from the fall had his body buzzing back to life, and with it, a bit of warmth. Enough warmth that Sasuke was able to focus on other things besides the bitter cold.  
  
He soon frowned, turning around in a full circle. One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. There was supposed to be _nine_ dogs here. Sasuke limped ahead, following the tangled leads. As he got near the front, he was startled to see the harnesses detached where his lead dogs should be, the straps were broken clean off.  
  
"Ace! Koko!" Sasuke shouted into the wilderness, his chapped lips stinging from the action. He licked them and instantly regretted it as a new chill settled over his quickly-dried spit. The remaining dogs started barking again after he shouted, and Sasuke hushed them with a sharp command, limping back to the sled. He snatched his flashlight from the top, calling for the two missing dogs again while beginning to move to the other side of the snowbank.  
  
Falling down that hill had them ending up on a part of the terrain where the elevation was lower, meaning the worst of the winds didn't quite reach down here and Sasuke noticed, he could actually open his eyes fully and see through the snowflakes blowing about the area. He really didn't even need his flashlight to look ahead anymore, the sunshine peeked out from the sky, but the blizzard was still thick enough that it just appeared to be cloudy out.  
  
Had he really been traveling all night?   
  
A large overhang came into view, frozen moss dangling from the top. It was embedded into the side of a rocky hill, Sasuke could vaguely make out some tall grass and smaller rocks peeking out from underneath the snow. It was a cave, Sasuke noted with a burst of excitement. If that snow pile hadn't have been there, they would've crashed right into it. He shone his flashlight into the darkness of the cavern ahead while approaching hesitantly, heart jumping to his throat when two pairs of glowing eyes stared back at him.   
  
The thought of wild animals didn't cross Sasuke's mind, not even once. He'd been so happy to find shelter, that the possibility of a bear or something else dangerous occupying the area didn't quite occur to him, and he just walked right in like a total idiot. He still had his knife in the low pocket of his snow pants, and was prepared to grab said item again until a few yips echoing inside the cave gave him a pause.   
  
"Ace? Koko?" Sasuke asked cautiously, and immediately the patter of paw steps against the rocky floor was heard. A dry chuckle escaped his mouth as his lead dogs emerged from the darkness, ran up and brushed against his legs, nosing his hand affectionately. He was almost overwhelmed with relief knowing they were also alive and well. Sasuke didn't know if he could handle losing three dogs in one day.  
  
His gaze narrowed, trained ahead attentively. Sasuke moved the flashlight in every direction, finding nothing but ice, rocks, and dirt. It seemed safe and empty, plus his dogs wouldn't be happily trotting around him right now if a predator was lurking by. Sasuke found his motivation increasing, thus brightening his mood and refueling his energy levels now that some form of hope actually graced him. Out of a tragedy, there was new light.  
  
He hated to admit it, but hours ago he'd been so ready to give up, to accept his fate, to succumb to the freezing temperatures. Even though finding shelter was absolutely amazing, it wasn't the golden ticket to survival. Not even a fraction of it. There was _so_ much more he needed to do.  
  
But it was a start nonetheless.  
  
And staying true to the Uchiha way meant Sasuke finishes whatever he starts.  
  
  
_. . ._  
  


Sasuke explored the entirety of the cave exactly three times before assuring it's absolute safety. In a way, he was kind of glad it was cold outside, because that meant he had less critters to worry about such as rats, bats, snakes, unpleasant bugs, biting ants, and other disease-carrying things of the sort. He managed to get the sled inside and set up his tent and sleeping bag as far away from the wind and snow as possible. Of course it was still chilly because he didn't have a fire yet and it was a fucking _cave_ but Christ, the temperature difference was astounding.  
  
Something so simple as being able to move his fingers again without the prickly numbness of pain caused a great surge of emotion to pass through his body. The first couple of hours, Sasuke checked on his dogs, unhitched their harnesses and fed them, then rehydrated his self. Drinking ice cold water was the last thing someone wanted to do when trying to keep warm, but it was a known fact that dehydration was just as common as in cold weather as it was hot weather. The only difference was with all the snow around, water was abundant and easily obtained.  
  
When another few hours rolled on by and the blizzard showed no signs of letting up, in fact, it seemed to have picked up intensity, Sasuke was beginning to think he might be trapped inside of this cave for all eternity. He needed to make a fire, but there was nothing inside of the cave to burn. Sasuke had a machete, but the few trees he's seen around here were far too thick to be chopped down by anything besides a chainsaw. Even then, the bark was practically frozen solid, he actually dented his knife carving that S into the tree beside Shasta's grave.  
  
Without fire, he wouldn't be able to fully warm up or dry any of his wet gear. Or cook any food if he caught any. Sasuke had a little food for himself, a few days worth to keep him alive and functioning, but that was it. His dogs had about a weeks worth of food left. A sled could only carry so much after all. He wouldn't bother trying to eat some of the dog food when his ran out, that would just make him sick, and being sick is the last thing Sasuke needed on top of a hurt ankle.  
  
As nighttime approached, Sasuke went on edge with apprehension because if he thought it was dark before, he had another thing coming. Being in a cave didn't really help with that either, and he long since shut off his flashlight to conserve the battery life. He wasn't scared of the dark per se, but given his situation he'd prefer to have company when he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Sasuke called his team into his tent, and it was cramped as hell and smelled like wet dog, but their added body heat and presence alone was enough to get him to fall asleep for the first time in what had to be almost two days straight.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke again, Sasuke was fuming with anger and frustration. He just wanted to go outside and look around, try to find something, try to form up some plan of escape, but that damned blizzard persisted and seemed to mock him. He huddled in the confines of his tent, the hopelessness he felt before returning and clawing at his skin. His mind was on autopilot, constantly wandering, going from memories, to future plans, to his mistakes and regrets.  
  
Sasuke may or may not have cried when thinking of his mother, of how she was planning a big welcome home dinner for him. Itachi was able to take off work for a little while to attend, and Sasuke was thrilled because he hadn't seen his brother in a long time, and even though his father disapproved of his career and hobby choice, he would be there as well. He didn't even want to think of his family's reaction when they would learn of what happened.  
  
Sasuke laid there for an unknown amount of time, feeling numb again though not from the biting cold. He hadn't even realized he dozed off into sleep for a second time until he rolled over, only instead of waking to a dog at his side, there was nothing but an empty space. Sasuke opened his mouth to call for his pets, but froze when he noticed something specific. It was quiet. _Quiet._ For days on end, his eardrums were filled with the treacherous howls and screams of the wind, and now...  
  
Silence.  
  
Was he dead? Or was his brain playing tricks on him in his final moments? Sasuke all but scrambled outside of his tent, wincing at his ankle which he somehow managed to forget about for a while. His eyes were glued to the caves entrance that was blocked by a giant mound of snow over half his height, but the skies were bright blue and  _clear_ , and it was still snowing gently but he could actually _see_ a ways away. He didn't think he'd ever get to witness the full light of day again.  
  
Sasuke let out a small, almost hysterical chuckle in disbelief. He  _really_ needed to have a little more faith and stop giving up so easily. After all, Naruto didn't give up on his annoying quest to befriend him before the race despite how rude he'd been at first, staying alive was the least Sasuke could do in return.   
  
Plus, he had a date later.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I would've updated sooner but when I was revising this chapter I somehow deleted like 1/3 of it and had to write it again??? oof. Also had to break it into two parts otherwise it would've been too long and too angsty lol
> 
> See you all next time!


	9. Chapter 9

  
"Stop that, will you?" Sasuke grumbled, shoving at one of his dogs who seemed intent on licking his exposed toes. He currently had his foot propped up on a bag taken from his sled, boot and sock aside while he rolled his snow pants up to inspect his damaged ankle. Sasuke made a grimacing face when he looked at how swollen it was, the skin around it was red and puffy and hot. It was a really bad sprain, maybe even a fracture. Sasuke knew how to count his blessings, and was glad he could still move his toes at least.  
  
He turned his head away with a grunt as another dog decided to give him kisses on the cheek. Avoiding the slobbery pooch, Sasuke dug through his emergency medical kit at his hip a few moments and pulled out the roll of gauze inside. Sasuke unraveled the material and carefully began wrapping it around his ankle and the bottom of his foot, trying to support it as much as possible to take some strain off that leg. He iced his ankle for a while earlier and that seemed to help with the pain, but it wouldn't hurt to do a little more especially since he's gonna be on his feet a lot.  
  
The previous morning, Sasuke explored around the caves general area, always carefully staying within eyesight of the rocky structure. Today however, he wanted to stray a little further than a few hundred feet. With his ankle rested, iced, and feeling a little better than before, Sasuke hoped he might be able to find something useful around here. The first thing Sasuke did yesterday after that blizzard let up was gather some stuff to burn.  
  
He spent hours digging through the snowy ground around the base of nearby trees, collecting twigs and broken branches that got buried. Everything else was out of reach or frozen solid. Sasuke even pulled up some dead bushes that stuck out from underneath the snow. The amount of time it took for him to gather that armful of tinder was beyond frustrating. Moving through deep snow was hard enough, but add a fucked up ankle in the mix and Sasuke was hobbling around like a crippled old man, his dogs bouncing and playing around him.  
  
The fire burned for twenty minutes, tops. Sasuke was going to need thicker, bigger pieces of wood if he wanted an actual fire that would burn through the night. Twigs and other thin shit like that just wasn't going to cut it out here. Nevertheless, he was able to dry out most of his damp gear and feel some semblance of sanity and even a bit of joy once looking into the flames. With only a pitiful pile of embers and a few black coals left, Sasuke made it his top priority to gather real firewood.  
  
Fire meant light, and warmth, and a source to cook food should he find any. Sasuke took everything off his sled and neatly arranged it next to his tent. He portioned his food out to last three days exactly. No snacks, just three square meals. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sasuke misjudged the amount of food he had left for his dogs, there was significantly less than he previously assumed, and then he remembered he was going to restock at the lodge during the halfway point, but luck has it, he never actually made it to checkpoint five. Now Sasuke had to ration only four days worth of food for nine very hungry dogs.  
  
"Stay." Sasuke commanded, standing up slowly. He tested the weight on his injured ankle and deemed it fine to ride, so long as he took it slow. He limped over to the empty sled, beckoning two of his Alaskan Malamutes over. Sasuke decided he'd take them not only because they were his largest and strongest dogs, but they were also his oldest and most experienced out of the bunch. They were littermates, named Rocket and Starlight, and they accompanied Sasuke when he was training back in Russia a couple years back.  
  
Taking some rope from one of the bags, Sasuke crouched down and hooked up the duo of Malamutes to the sled, throwing the extra harnesses and leads aside. The rest of his dogs would roam around the cave freely, they knew not to run away or stray too far. Giving them both an affectionate pap on the head, Sasuke climbed on the sled and gripped the handlebars tightly, giving the order to move. The remaining dogs barked and whined as he was pulled away, and Sasuke felt a little guilty he wasn't taking everyone but he was just collecting wood, he didn't need every dog with him.  
  
"Too high." Sasuke murmured to himself, head tilted back as he looked at the trees around him. Again, all the branches that stuck out were meters up in the air, only a few twigs and such were on the ground. He could see other more suitable trees in the far distance, but that would take a long time, and Sasuke wasn't too keen on traveling far in the unknown land. Plus, sorting the items on his sled took a while, he needed all of his daylight.  
  
"Woah." He said loudly, the pair of dogs barking as they slowed to a stop. Sasuke snatched his machete off the sled and began moving towards a baby tree that was almost hidden behind a couple frozen bushes. It was better than nothing. He gripped the bark tightly, supporting himself while using his other arm to swing and chop through it. Sasuke broke the small tree up into sections and tossed it onto the sled, tied it down and continued on.  
  
It wasn't snowing enough that he'd have to worry about his tracks being covered right away, but Sasuke still worked as quickly and effectively as he could without exhausting his body too much. Chopping wood didn't seem like much of a physical task at first, but every last ounce of energy counted in dire survival situations. Sasuke found himself humming a Bruno Mars song while tying down the decent pile of firewood on the sled, a small smirk appearing on his face.   
  
"Hn."   
  
Even when he was hundreds, maybe thousands of miles away, that moron still effected him. Naruto sung so many songs while they walked around Whitehorse together Sasuke didn't even realize one had gotten stuck in his head. He found he couldn't get rid of the expression from his face no matter how hard he tried as his thoughts were plagued with the blond man. It felt like such a long time passed since he last saw Naruto, but it's been less than a full week. Already Sasuke missed those foxy grins, the bad jokes and contagious jubilation.  
  
There was just no denying it, Sasuke was already hopelessly attached to the moron, more than he'd like to admit. Head over heels some might dare say. Naruto occupied his mind even more than his friends and family did. Being lost gave Sasuke a lot of thinking and daydreaming time, and his brain chose to relay memories of stunning ocean blue eyes, spiky golden hair, smooth tanned skin wrapped over taut muscle, that husky, scratchy voice groaning in his ear—  
  
Sasuke paused in the middle of tying a knot, blinking slowly. He didn't think it was even physically possible to have a hard on in the bitter cold, yet here he was. Well, at least Sasuke knows his entire body is still fully functional. When he's finished gathering, the sun is still shining bright, but it's on the other side of the sky now and Sasuke knows that means nighttime will be approaching sooner than later.  
  
"Hike!"  
  
His eyes are darting down to the sled every few seconds to assure the pile of wood doesn't go tumbling into the snow. Every last one of those twigs count damn it. It's not enough to burn through an entire night like he wanted but it's at least good enough for a handful of hours of blazing warmth, and Sasuke's very much looking forward to that. The tent is well insulated and his dogs and sleeping bag make quite a nice bed but nothing beats heat in its most natural form, fire. Sasuke nearly charred his hands yesterday getting so close, but those flames just felt so good. He'd jump right in if he wouldn't be toasted alive.  
  
Sasuke hears his dogs barking up ahead, and he commands his Malamutes to slow down as they draw nearer but suddenly they're tugging the sled roughly and barking too, loud, aggressive and deep, and their teeth are showing. Sasuke notices there's snarling, growling and yipping noises in the mix, and his heart instantly drops to his feet. He slams on the sleds emergency brake, winces at the sharp pain in his ankle and hops off the sled, snatching his machete from the top. Sasuke unhooks his two dogs from the leads, and the pair go charging forwards way ahead of him, kicking up powdery snow.  
  
He's sprinting to the cave as fast as his legs allow, knife handle tight in his grip and pulse racing. Sasuke stumbles at the entrance to the cave, hissing at the ache that shoots up his leg from his ankle as he falls down but it's short lived when he takes in the sight. There's a cluster engaged in a ruthless fight, his dogs and some skinny dingy-looking grey canines that Sasuke immediately distinguishes as coyotes because wolves are much bigger than that.  
  
It's impossible to find a place to look, it's a messy flurry of paws and ears and tails and teeth, bites and snaps, growls and howls. The coyotes are outnumbered and losing, one of them is already laying motionless on the ground while Sasuke's dogs attack the remaining three viciously. He can't even be proud his dogs are defending the cave because everything's happening so damn fast, he flinches as two coyotes dart past him in the blink of an eye, his dogs scrambling after them excitedly. Sasuke whips around when he hears a high-pitched distressed yelp and sees Koko on the ground with the last remaining coyote attached to her throat.  
  
He feels himself freeze, eyes blown wide and mouth open for a few seconds before his brain catches up and he's jumping to his feet, ankle forgotten. Sasuke shouts loudly while moving across the cave and he's kicking the mangy thing before he knows it. The wolflike grey canine goes rolling with a whine, scrambling against the floor and yelps as it crashes into the fire pit, the hot embers scorching its fur. It's injured from the other dogs and can't run fast enough before Sasuke's snatching the scruff of its neck and plunging the large knife into it's body.   
  
Sasuke's almost instantly nauseous at the amount of blood that spills out, his hands are bright red and the cave floor is wet and sticky underneath him. He looks up and sees the supplies of the sled torn to absolute shreds, his tent overturned, all the food remains scattered across the floor. The coyotes must have smelled the dog chow and got tempted to venture inside since Sasuke was gone. Items are bitten up, broken, and tattered, unsalvageable from the looks of it. Sasuke's knees hit the ground and he shakily releases the knife handle which reminds firmly lodged in the still body of the coyote.  
  
"No.. _no_." Just when the blizzard ended and things were looking up. He was going to get some firewood, warm himself, think of his next move that would benefit him in terms of finding a better location for survival or being rescued. Everything was _finally_ falling into place. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't a part of the plan. He doesn't even need to turn around to know Koko's dead, her last whimpering breaths stopped long ago.  
  
"Fuck you!" Sasuke's voice cracks with the sudden screech, echoing loudly in the cave. He snatches the machete back and stabs the coyote's dead body, then stabs it again, and again, and again, blood splattering against his face as he repeatedly struck the lifeless form. "Fucking stupid mutt, I hate you!"  
  
He gags uncontrollably at the sight and smell, turning his head to the side and throws up what little food was in his stomach. Sasuke collapsed on the ground next to the mutilated creature, hardly avoiding laying in its spilled guts and organs while sobs wrack his entire body. He curls in on himself, almost in a fetal position, vaguely aware of the whines around him as his dogs return and sniff out the scene. Sasuke wished he could sink into the rocks in that moment, but if it were that easy, his suffering would've ended long ago.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It's easy to hunker down in extreme temperatures and waste time. Too easy. Rather it be relishing the shade underneath a tree in the blistering heat of a desert, or huddling up in a makeshift den against the ruthless frigid winds of mountaintops, it mattered not. Those little _I'll do it later's_ or _ten more minutes_ can easily elapse into hours. Of course, that's not always necessarily a bad thing. Depending on resource avalibility, skill, weather, location, and patience, waiting around is sometimes the best option for survival.  
  
If the roles were switched and Naruto were in Sasuke's shoes, he'd get to as low elevation as possible, since it was colder and more dangerous up high along a with lack of oxygen. He'd constantly continue moving, look for a road, cabin, or any other signs that promised nearby civilization. Although, with how far Naruto's traveled in the past day and a half, he was moving deeper and deeper into uncharted territories of the wilderness, so it's rather difficult to guess what Sasuke's plan is. Besides a ground rescue team, Sasuke's only options of getting home again were making the journey himself, or if by chance wait until a helicopter passes and sees him.  
  
Fat fucking chance.  
  
The worst of the brutal blizzard may have indeed passed, but it was still snowing to this very minute, thick and compact. Pretty? Yes. Annoying? Also yes. It would be at least another day approximately before the skies were clear enough for aircraft to fly safely, and even then the freezing temperatures may cause a fatal engine lock or malfunction. It was the sole purpose jobs like Naruto's existed at all, some things just had to be done primitive style.  
  
Well, mostly primitive anyways. He's wearing around two thousand dollars worth of gear on his body alone, another fifteen hundred attached to his snowmobile, but it's the thought that counts. Naruto was more than prepared for this. Kakashi taught him survival training more so than he did sledding and rescuing. Surviving was about eighty percent of the job, rescuing and dog-handling the other twenty. When he was younger, Naruto didn't understand that and thought Kakashi was a crazy ol' goon for making a twelve year old boy live in the woods for a few days all alone, but now Naruto fully grasped the meaning of all the steps behind it.  
  
He couldn't possibly keep someone else alive if he didn't know how to survive on his own first. The longest Naruto's been in the wilderness alone was a little over two weeks, minimal items at hand. He dropped twenty one pounds, had low iron and seriously needed a long shower, but damn if that wasn't the funnest thing ever and he made the coolest igloo in history, no pun intended. Needless to say Naruto held a deep respect for people who volunteered for those insane survivalist tv shows like _Naked and Afraid_.  
  
Along with helping little kids during basic snowboarding lessons, Naruto also part-time helps teach survival training. He's gone into a few schools and had about an hour session where he instructed the students how to get a fire going in certain locations, purify or find drinkable water, make durable weapons, distinguish edible plants from the poisonous ones, and so on. Naruto would admit he wasn't the best student back in the day, leave it to Iruka to tell the whole town about his antics, but he sure loved spreading knowledge, especially when that particular knowledge could save someones life one day.  
  
"I'm already one notch away from E, if we don't find Sasuke in another twelve hours time we're gonna be on foot boy."  
  
Kurama merely made a grumbling noise, curling into a ball against Naruto's side. He chuckled, papping his dog on his back while throwing another thick branch into the fire crackling nearby. He hoped he was making good time. It felt like he covered a lot of ground from where he last veered off the Quest's official trail after Sasuke, but it was hard to tell for sure. A couple detours here and there to keep the snowmobile from getting damaged or stuck, but Naruto estimates it's been well over a couple hundred miles already.  
  
Naruto brought a portable gas carrier, but it wasn't enough to refill his tank all the way again. Maybe three fourths, if he was lucky. The thick, heavy snow along with the added weight made the snowmobile work twice as hard, thus burned twice as much gas, and he couldn't let it get too close to empty otherwise what little gas that remained inside would freeze overnight. He really hoped he wouldn't have to abandon it out here, but when push came to shove Naruto could always buy another snowmobile. He couldn't buy somebody's life back.  
  
That is, _if_  there was a life he was tracking in the first place. Naruto wasn't one to be consumed by negative thoughts, but he found himself unable to sleep for a while the previous night, wondering if Sasuke was truly alright or not. Was he hurt? If so, how bad? Hungry? Cold? Lonely? How were his dogs? Did he have faith he'd be rescued? If he did happen to die, was it quick and painless? Or did he suffer for hours on end?  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he kept thinking of that pale stoic face framed by midnight locks, that tiny adorable smile Sasuke did whenever he said something particularly silly, or that delectable rosy hue his cheeks got after being in the cold, pronounced even more by his light complexion. After tossing and turning restlessly—which made Kurama quite irritated—Naruto managed to fall asleep at long last, dreaming of the lost musher.  
  
When he woke the following morning and found the weather had thankfully subsided, Naruto got a new burst of energy and spirit and pushed those terrible lingering thoughts aside. Being depressed on the job was not a good way to assure his performance would be one hundred percent, and anything less than a hundred out here is asking for a death sentence. After eating a quick breakfast of canned beans, giving Kurama his special chow and some fresh water, Naruto allowed about another half hour of relaxation before he was up and moving with a purpose once again.  
  
It was February, so technically still winter, meaning it got dark especially fast. He needed to savor all of the daylight he could, even with Kurama's nose helping him when he couldn't see very well. Naruto snuffed out the fire, made a bundle of the unused wood and tied it to his backpack alongside his sleeping bag. Kurama was reluctant to leave the spot he dug out underneath a curved rock. Naruto couldn't blame the mutt, it was a pretty nice shelter. Some animal was going to get a kick out of it for a den later. He even got some mountain pine for bedding to layer the bottom instead of laying on his sleeping bag alone. After all, it's customary one gets at least three to four inches off the ground at bare minimum to maintain as much body heat as possible.  
  
"Come on, lazy." Naruto chuckled, crawling out of the spot on all fours while blinking a few times at the blinding light of the morning sun. He stood and reached his arms above his head in a stretch, a slow grin spreading across his face. If he weren't on a serious rescue mission right now, Naruto could almost call this a wild vacation of some sorts, the view was absolutely  _spectacular_. Nothing could compare to all this raw beauty of the earth, as deadly as it could be. He silently wished he brought a camera along with him.   
  
A whine made him turn around, and Naruto rolled his eyes as Kurama laid on his back, paws tucked to his chest and tongue lolling out of his mouth. He gathered a clump of snow in one gloved hand and launched it at his pet. Kurama did not react in the slightest bit unsurprisingly.  
  
"I swear you act like an old man." Naruto muttered under his breath, attaching his gear to the back of the snowmobile. As he was getting everything situated for travel once more, his dog eventually graced him with his presence and came trotting up with a big yawn. True to his husky nature, Kurama decided to make all kinds of weird howling-yelling-yowl noises while Naruto picked him up and got him ready for the ride.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Same here." He snorted, strapping his dogs harness on.  
  
  
 _. . ._  
  
  
  
It's a much smoother ride without the powerful winds gusting in his face, or that patter of snow mixed with ice that feels like tiny pebbles being launched from outer space hailing down. He wasn't aware during the blizzard, but it's so vastly quiet and peaceful out here, serene and relaxing. Breathtaking. The roar of his snowmobile engine becomes distant, a hypnotic purring sensation in the background. Naruto goes into a state of mind where he's completely spaced out yet attentive of his driving, mindful to avoid suspicious-looking bumps that could be a rock waiting underneath and smoothly veering past trees that are so tall the branches seem to reach into the clouds.  
  
He almost forgets he's on a mission. The hours of moving non-stopped elapse into a blur, and suddenly he's jarred back into the present realm by Kurama's loud barking. Naruto releases the throttle and breaks on reflex, unhooking his dog and securing his belt once the vehicle slows to a stop. Kurama's jumping off and bounding in the deep snow ahead, Naruto swinging a leg over and running after his dog, the rope between them going from stiff to slack as the husky mix comes to a stop up ahead, tail erect in the air and he's nosing at the ground.   
  
"Watcha' got boy?" Naruto asks, dropping down to one knee while watching curiously. Kurama digs for a few moments and resurfaces from the snow with a dark blue hat in his jaws. Taking the item from Kurama's mouth, Naruto squints at the item before a rush of excitement passes through his body. This is Sasuke's hat, the same one he was wearing when he first left the race back at the starting line. It's frozen solid, but the fact that it's _here_ means Sasuke was also here, and Naruto knows they're definitely on the right track.  
  
Before he can give Kurama a praise, the dog was up and moving again, forcing Naruto to move too since the rope is attached to his waist. He starts stepping through the snow faster as Kurama barks loudly. Naruto takes a step back in surprise when the mutt turns and nips at his feet, and then he realizes he's about to step off the edge of a very, _very_ steep hill shiny with layers of ice. Sheesh. If he would've been going any faster, the snowmobile wouldn't have stopped in time and that looked like a brutal fall.  
  
Kurama is still barking like crazy, and Naruto knows the sign, his dog found something. He reaches down and detaches the rope from Kurama's harness, watching as the husky mix darts off to the side and takes a detour down the steep slope. Kurama looks like a ginger fur ball bouncing in the snow like that, his fluffy tail swinging behind his body. Naruto follows at a much slower pace, careful not to slip on any ice patches. There's only a snowbank at the bottom but he wasn't in the mood to go tumbling down the hill and break something.  
  
"I'm coming boy, hold on." Naruto grit his teeth together when his boots skidded on some sketchy slippery snow. Kurama's howls fill the area and Naruto clicks his tongue once he finally reaches the bottom. He freezes once he sees faint traces of red under the fresh layers of fallen snow. Naruto's wide eyes scan all around, it was difficult to see from the top of the hill but there's blood _everywhere_ , and small indentations in the snow too which mean tracks, and the tracks are recent enough that the new snowfall hadn't covered them completely up yet.  
  
Naruto slowly grabbed his knife from his utility belt while cautiously walking forwards in case a predator was lingering by. His first thought is a bear, but he dismisses it quickly because bears are in hibernation for another few months, unless one decided to defy instinct and woke up for a snack, but that doesn't seem likely. Canadian lynx's and bobcats were around, although they're usually found more West of this region but that doesn't mean they can't travel.   
  
His only other foe could be foxes, coyotes or wolves, all three of which normally stayed away from humans unless an opportunity for an easy meal was presented. The only real non-meat eating dangers were all in the deer family. Elk, caribou and moose. Male moose is really the only threat out of the three. They were extremely territorial and aggressive, and will not hesitate to charge a human and destroy them with their powerful antlers unlike the deer, elk, and caribou who'd rather run away at the first sign of movement.   
  
Naruto stares at a lump in the snow. He's seen a moose attack, this was no moose attack. He uses his boot to kick away a top layer of snow and sees a tuft of grayish colored fur. Crouching, Naruto uses the blunt side of his knife to sweep away the snow to reveal a dead coyote underneath. Frowning, he jogs up to where he heard Kurama, and there's a rocky hillside that opens up into a deep cave.  
  
He isn't even a couple meters away before the smell makes Naruto scrunch his nose up and bring an arm to his face. He grabs his flashlight and flicks it on, almost drops it at the sight before him. The inside of the cave looks like someone threw a bucket of red paint everywhere, but its blood. So much blood. There's three dead coyotes laying on the rocky ground, but wait—since when were coyotes black and white with curly tails like that?  
  
Oh.   
  
It's a dog. Naruto's heart sinks in his chest and he flashes the light on the dead animal. No, it's not a dog. It's _Sasuke's_ dog. He's been here! Recently, very recently. Naruto doesn't know what's worse, the smell or the gruesome sight. It's too cold for maggots and rot but _man_ was it putrid. One of the coyotes looks like it went through a fucking machine, it's torn open in different spots and there's just _no way_ another dog did that. That was caused by a very sharp object used with a lot of force. Naruto glimpses down at the knife in his other hand and swallows dryly.   
  
He shines the light slowly around the entire cave, sees pieces of shredded material, splinters of wood, chunks of indistinguishable stuff on the ground. There's rocks moved in a circle with black chunks inside, no doubt a fire pit. Yes, Sasuke was here. He must've used this place for shelter during the worst of the blizzard a couple days ago. Naruto walked over to the fire pit and picked up a coal, watching how it easily broke and left black streaks on his glove, crumbling between his fingers. If the coals weren't frozen into solid bricks yet, the fire wasn't made that long ago. Within a days time.  
  
"Sasuke.. what happened?" Naruto murmured quietly, his eyes wandering over the dead animals for a second time. He physically jumps when Kurama howls again—he didn't even see the mutt leave, jeez—and Naruto's running once more, wondering if Sasuke was hurt by the coyotes or not. His legs go from a run, to a jog, to a walk, then lock up when he sees his dog whining while walking in a circle, standing in front of a pile of snow that's against a large tree. On the bark of the tree, there's a distinct  _S_ carved into the oak wood. Naruto feels his stomach flip inside out.  
  
"No.. please no. God, not like this, please." He's dropping both his knife and flashlight, using his hands to frantically dig at the snow pile, breathing raggedly. Sasuke couldn't be dead here. He just couldn't be—  
  
Naruto promptly stops digging and cries when he sees a paw. He hates himself for feeling relieved, but Naruto can't help himself because it's not _Sasuke_ under there, cold and lifeless. Kurama whines and scoots close to him, sniffs at the paw then bumps his snout against his thigh. Naruto wraps his arms around his dog and pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face in the soft ginger fur that dries his tears as he weeps the last of them from his body.  
  
He released Kurama after a few long minutes and reburies Sasuke's dog after apologizing to it, placing his hand on top of the lump of snow while murmuring a soft prayer under his breath. Naruto stood, sheathed his knife and grabbed his flashlight while heading back to the cave. He holds his breath while dragging the black dog out, buries her next to the other dog and returns to his snowmobile after a tough climb back up the steep slope. Its already getting dark as he trudges to his vehicle, Kurama bounding after him. Naruto glimpsed over his shoulder, eyes drifting up past the death-filled clearing to where the terrain is much greener. He feels a weird pull, and knows he has to travel in that direction next.  
  
"He's still alive." Naruto breathed out, his breath clouding in front of his face as he mounts his snowmobile. "I know he is."

  


* * *

  
  
  
Sasuke's eyes are just barely open, staring at the crackling flames of the fire, drifting in and out of consciousness. The reddish orange-yellow hues suck him into a void, where there's only warmth, smoky, comforting warmth. He waited until the last bit of sunlight began fading from the sky to light the fire. It was the last thing he really had besides his sled, tent, sleeping bag, med-kit, and a couple other non-food items. One can of beans managed to survive the ordeal. Sasuke plans on giving it to whichever dog he thinks will need it most tomorrow.  
  
He couldn't bare to look at any one of them after the attack, yet they all swarmed him with greetings as if he hadn't just lost it. As if he wasn't responsible for another one of their deaths. A dog's loyalty and devotion was truly unparalleled, Sasuke felt he didn't deserve their love. He should be the one laying on that cave floor with his throat bitten out, or buried inside a snowbank. They had a couple nips and scratches, but the remaining eight were otherwise luckily unharmed. Sasuke huddled and hugged all of them and planned on sleeping next to them too until they suddenly bolted off without warning.  
  
"Wh—" Sasuke blinks away sleepiness and scoots up in his sleeping bag, frowning. He doesn't know if his ears are ringing or if there's actually a noise in the distance, but its hard to tell over the crackling fire so close to him. "Where are you going?" He asks aloud, but all the dogs are already yipping and dashing out of sight. Sasuke sits, staring into the darkness for over a minute. That's it. They don't want anything to do with him anymore. He can't blame them.  
  
Sasuke was preparing to settle comfortably into his sleeping bag again until he hears snow crunching underneath weight, and that's very much real, not his imagination. Something was approaching, and whatever it was, it certainly was no dog because the steps are deliberate and heavy and Sasuke's shooting up while quickly grabbing for his blood-stained machete, eyes wide and throat tight as the bushes across from him rustle—  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
He blinks slowly. Very slowly. Blinks again to make sure he's seeing correctly, debates on stabbing the tip of the machete into his leg to assure he's not dreaming because stepping into the clearing was a man. Not any man, but one with soft blue eyes and blond strands of hair peeking out from underneath his hat and there's a highlight, ripple effect on his tan face from the fires light. The knife falls slack from Sasuke's hand and he's on his feet in an instant, stumbling towards the figure who catches him in strong arms as he trips.  
  
Naruto collapses on the ground with him, Sasuke basically having dragged the man down and now he had his arms wrapped so tightly around him, his muscles started to ache but he wasn't letting go. He was never letting go. Sasuke was too afraid this might be a dream, and the Naruto before him will fade into the night like a vanishing star if he lets go. The wail that leaves Sasuke's mouth is almost entirely muffled by the fabric of Naruto's thick coat pushed against his face, and he's being hugged back with just as much force, like the two were trying to mend together and become one.   
  
"I'm here. I'm right here. It's okay, I've got you." There's a non-gloved hand petting the back of his head, more soothing words murmured out but Sasuke can't hear them over the sounds of his own breathless cries anymore. Naruto's rocking slightly back and forth like a mother would to a baby, an unconscious motion, and Sasuke's trying to talk but each time his mouth opens his words are a garbled mess and he eventually gives up the fight. The warmth of another body, the sound of another voice, the feel of another presence all too soon lulls him into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  



End file.
